If i can't save you
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: "Se non posso salvarti ,giuro su Dio,che ti fermerò" Al centro della storia troviamo Chris, secondo figlio di Piper e Leo, tornato indietro nel tempo per salvare suo fratello. La storia narra del rapporto di Chris e la sua famiglia, principalmente del suo legame con Wyatt. Ci troviamo nella sesta stagione della serie, dopo l'episodio 18, ma poi ci si distacca leggermente.
_**IF I CAN'T SAVE YOU**_

 _1_ _ **Mom**_

 _ **Golden Gate Bridge**_

 _ **8 e 30 P.M.**_

Christopher Perry Halliwell ; pensieroso come suo solito, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto ,stava seduto, a gambe incrociate ,in cima al Golden Gate Bridge; il suo posto preferito al mondo.

Ci andava sempre,sin da bambino, specie quando aveva troppi pensieri o voleva

scappare dalle tante emozioni che non voleva affrontare e provare.

La prima volta che era stato lassù, ce lo aveva portato , il giorno del suo decimo compleanno, il suo "fratellone", dopo l'ennesima buca di Leo.

 _" Non lasciarti influenzare dalle parole di pa...leo. Non ne vale la pena._

 _Non hai bisogno di lui nella tua vita.. Hai la mamma, le zie, i nostri cugini..._

 _Melinda ...sei il suo fratello preferito, lo sai?_

 _e poi hai me... io ci sarò sempre per te fratellino. Lo prometto. "_

Gli aveva detto Wyatt, cercando di farlo sentire meglio e tirargli su il morale.

Doveva ammettere che aveva funzionato.

Christopher era sempre stato un bambino riservato e sensibile, amava aiutare gli altri, era sempre pronto per dare una mano ai suoi cugini più piccoli o a sua mamma,specie quando si trattava di cucinare. Era "critico e perfettino", come lo definiva, amorevolmente ,la zia Phoebe..un ragazzino un pò sulle nuvole...quasi come se vivesse in un mondo tutto suo.

Cercava sempre di essere migliore,di dimostrare quanto valeva, forse per far colpo su suo padre. Si diceva che se fosse stato più simile a Wyatt, Leo lo avrebbe imparato ad amare...ma lui sapeva che non sarebbe mai potuto essere come suo fratello e che suo padre non lo avrebbe mai amato...nemmeno se fosse stato perfettamente identico al suo fratellone. Leo non lo avrebbe mai visto come voleva lui...semplicemente perchè non gli importava..probabilmente non lo vedeva nemmeno come suo figlio.. così un giorno si era arreso,stanco delle continue parole del padre e delle sue mancanze e aveva smesso di provare ad essere migliore per qualcuno che non fosse lui.

Chris aveva sofferto troppo per via del suo rapporto con Leo ed era stanco di aspettare che l'Anziano si accorgesse della sua esistenza...così col il passare degli anni, Il giovane aveva capito che non ne valeva la pena.

Non aveva bisogno di Lui,Wyatt aveva ragione, come sempre.

Col tempo però si era chiuso in se stesso e nessuno lo capiva o tentava di avvicinarlo.

Lui stesso aveva cominciato ad allontanare tutti e ad avere poca autostima di sè.

Non aveva amici. Si era sempre sentito diverso dagli altri, inutile e sottovalutato,

ma era davvero bravo come strega ed angelo bianco ,aveva talento con gli incantesimi e le pozioni..e conosceva il libro delle ombre a memoria, nessuno però sembrava accorgersi di quanto valesse. Sembrava invisibile.

Certo non aveva l'immenso potere di Wyatt ma non era per niente male,aveva del potenziale ed era pur sempre un Halliwell.

Chris aveva poi iniziato a non lasciare mai trasparire ciò che provava, poichè credeva che a nessuno, al di fuori di sua madre e suo fratello, importasse sapere com'era davvero, così cominciò a creare una barriera fra lui e gli altri.

Non voleva più essere ferito..ma fortunatamente aveva sempre avuto suo fratello al suo fianco ,Wyatt ,che era decisamente un tasto dolente per il giovane, ora.

Chris ,sin da piccolo, lo aveva sempre visto come un modello da seguire..il ragazzino amato da tutti,dai grandi poteri...benedetto due volte,figlio di un angelo bianco e una delle streghe del trio,possessore di Excalibur, insomma l'essere più potente al mondo.

Lui adorava quel sedicenne,lo idolatrava,ammirava lui e i suoi poteri. Ne era orgoglioso.

Gli voleva bene ed era così fiero di essere suo fratello, nonostante avesse sempre avuto una specie di complesso di inferiorità quando era con lui, poichè non si sentiva all'altezza, ma Wy ,così lo chiamava sin da piccolo, c'era sempre stato per il suo fratellino...si era occupato di lui,l'aveva protetto e aiutato..lo aveva consolato quando lo vedeva piangere per via dell'uomo che avrebbe dovuto chiamare papà.

Con Wyatt si sentiva al sicuro. Era il suo migliore amico,sapeva che con lui accanto non gli sarebbe accaduto niente di male. Si fidava di lui e credeva che dopo la morte della madre e l'allontanamento definitivo di Leo, avrebbe avuto almeno lui dalla sua parte.

Certo c'erano anche le zie, sempre molto impegnate , tra i demoni e le famiglie e poi avevano perso una sorella, non era facile neanche per loro, ma volevano un bene immenso a tutti i loro nipoti. Phoebe e Paige cercavano di far fronte ai vari problemi...e qualcuno si doveva occupare di Melinda.

Melinda.. la sua piccola , dolce e buona sorellina.

Erano anni che non la vedeva...o che pronunciava il suo nome.

Nessuno sapeva che fine avesse fatto la giovane. Era stata rapita?

Dopo aver perso sua mamma e poi Wyatt che aveva cominciato ad essere più distaccato e "cattivo"..aveva perso anche lei. Mel, questo era il soprannome datole da Chris appena nata,era più piccola di 4 anni di lui e somigliava moltissimo a Piper...ed aveva qualcosa del carattere della zia Phoebe,che lei adorava.

Era scomparsa nel mezzo della notte, senza dire niente e non erano mai stato in grado di ritrovarla. L'aveva cercata per anni, non aveva mai smesso...ma...non era riuscito a riportarla a casa. Forse perchè lui non aveva abbastanza potere.

La sua unica speranza era che qualche essere buono, anche se non capiva ancora il perchè di quel gesto, l'avesse presa con se.

Christopher aveva bisogno che almeno lei stesse bene..lontana dal male e dal dolore, anche perchè l 'alternativa a cui poteva pensare era orrenda e dolorosa e non voleva accettare che fosse successo qualcosa di terribile alla sua amata sorellina.

Quello che successe il giorno del suo 14esimo compleanno poi,quando Piper,sua madre, morì ,fù un altro duro colpo per l'adolescente. Sua madre era tutto per lui.

Victor. il padre del trio originale , era stato la salvezza per il giovane Christopher...e anche per Wyatt, che era però più forte e più grande del fratello e poteva quindi badare a se stesso..o almeno così tutti credevano.

Chris non aveva idea di cosa gli sarebbe successo se il nonno non fosse stato lì per lui. Avevano instaurato un bel rapporto..erano legati.

Gli aveva fatto davvero piacere rivederlo, nel presente...ma aveva anche riportato a galla vecchie ferite e molti ricordi.

Purtroppo con tutti i problemi che c'erano , a quel tempo, nessuno aveva visto il lento cambiamento di Wyatt...Chris se n'era accorto troppo tardi.

Tutto quel potere in una sola persona... era ovvio che qualcuno ci avrebbe voluto mettere mano e c'era da dire che per quanto forte e maturo poteva essere,rimaneva sempre un sedicenne che aveva appena perso la mamma e anche il padre visto che aveva chiuso il suo rapporto con lui dopo le parole dette al fratello, ed era quindi fragile.. senza una guida, in balia del potere e si sa che il potere,specie in quella famiglia, deriva dalle emozioni...e una persona con poteri unici e straordinari come i suoi ha bisogno di essere "controllata".

Visto ciò che suo fratello maggiore aveva fatto per lui per anni, anche dopo la morte della mamma, seppur per poco tempo prima di diventare "cattivo", Chris si sentiva responsabile del e per il fratello, che gli era stato vicino nei momenti brutti e in quelli belli.

Il ragazzo non si era reso conto di quanto lontano fosse andato Wyatt...di quanto il giovane fosse cambiato. Si sentiva in colpa per non aver realizzato ciò che era capitato al fratello,per non averlo aiutato a superare il lutto e per non essergli stato accanto, quanto avrebbe dovuto. Prima di morire, Piper fece promettere loro di prendersi cura l'uno dell altro ,proprio come aveva fatto Prue con le sue sorelle,dopo la morte della mamma.

Chris ora voleva ricambiare il favore, dopo tutte le volte che Wy c'era stato per lui, meritava di essere salvato. Era buono,lui lo sapeva..in fondo era ancora suo fratello, lo vedeva nei suoi occhi guando lo guardava..o almeno lo aveva visto,ma ora non ne era più sicuro e più il tempo passava ,più lui si agitava.

Era fatto così.. nevrotico e...ossessionato dalla sua missione.

Senso di colpa, del dovere, affetto, questi erano alcuni dei motivi per cui voleva salvare suo fratello...e poi , bhè, c'era il fatto che stava portando distruzione e morte ovunque e questo voleva dire che doveva essere fermato, con ogni mezzo ed era compito suo farlo.

Ma poi egoisticamente, lo rivoleva solo indietro...

Wyatt é la sua famiglia.. l'unico rimasto in vita a volergli veramente bene.

Wyatt era l'unico in grado di capirlo , l'unico che lo conosce davvero ,che sa come e cosa fare per calmarlo. Lo ha sempre tenuto con i piedi per terra,lo faceva migliorare.

Wy aveva sempre avuto un gran potere su di lui. Gli bastava guardarlo per capire se stava male. Era sempre stato così fra loro. Non avevavo bisogno di parole..si capivano al volo. Avevano un legame speciale... un dono, come lo chiamava Piper e scoprirono dopo la morte della mamma di poter addirittura sentire le emozioni l uno dell altro, una specie di empatia...ma col tempo e il diventare malvagio di Wyatt , il legame fra loro si era quasi spezzato. A volte però, poteva ancora sentire quella connessione , era davvero molto fragile,ma era ancora lì e quello bastava per dargli speranza.

Lui avrebbe combattuto. Non poteva arrendersi,lo doveva alla sua famiglia, agli innocenti morti a causa di Wyatt, a Bianca.

Non poteva credere che lei,il suo primo amore,la donna che avrebbe sposato, non c'era più.

Anche lei uccisa a causa di Wyatt.

Il ragazzo stava cercando di non lasciarsi trasportare dalle emozioni,ma a volte era tutto troppo intenso e i ricordi gli rivenivano prepotentemente in capolino all'improvviso senza dargli scampo. Erano come pugnalate. al cuore.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei e ai loro momenti insieme...di pensare al tempo in cui sua mamma era viva e la sua unica preoccupazione erano le continue mancanze di Leo.

Una lacrima cadde sulla sua guancia e come riprendendosi dalla trans,la cacciò via col dorso della sua mano e si alzò in piedi. Non poteva permettersi di provare emozioni..non ora ma

non poteva fare a meno di ripensare a tutto ciò che era successo negli ultimi mesi e soprattutto a ciò che era accaduto quella sera.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Chris e Victor erano seduti al ristorante e stavano parlando._

 _...Lei vuole solo sapere perchè è una madre così terribile_

 _Lei cosa? No,no..lei ..è grande._

 _Bhè..allora perchè la tratti come se non esistesse?_

 _Perchè lei non esiste nel mio futuro. Morirà quando compirò 14 anni ..._

 _Dopo aver salvato Wyatt, dovrò tornare dove lei non c'è. Non posso avvicinarmi a lei ,_

 _perchè non voglio perderla di nuovo..._

 _In soffitta un paio d'ore dopo.._

 _Victor: Ascolta tua madre, Chris._

 _Chris: E se le succede qualcosa?_

 _Piper: Ma cosa mi dovrebbe succedere? A meno che tu non sappia cose che io non so._

 _Victor: Non ti succederà niente, cara. Non ora._

 _Piper: Oh, allora ...quando? Chris? allora è questo che ti tormenta,sapere che mi accadrà qualcosa? Capisco. E mi accadrà molto presto?_

 _Chris: Non posso dirtelo. Se parlassi il futuro potrebbe anche peggiorare_

 _Piper: Giusto. è difficile potermi sentire tranquilla. Potresti rendere migliore il mio futuro o potresti anche peggiorarlo._

 _Victor: Ha ragione lei._

 _Piper: Bhè, qualunque cosa sia, ovviamente non accadrà fino a quando non sarai nato, quindi tienilo per te. D'accordo?_

 _Chris: Certo,mamma. - Rispose lui, abbassando lo sguardo, non pensando alle parole appena pronunciate._

 _Piper : Huh?_ \- _Fece sorpresa la donna,con gli occhi lucidi e luminosi, sorridendo dolcemente al figlio._

 _ **Fine Flashback**_

Era dovuto scappare via,non riusciva a reggere lo sguardo meravigliato e felice della donna,ma soprattutto lui non riusciva a smettere di provare quei forti sentimenti per lei.

Era la prima volta che chiamava Piper " _Mamma"_ dopo quasi 10 anni.

Gli era uscito istintivamente, di getto, spontaneo e si era sentito così...bene.

Era stata la cosa più naturale del mondo per lui in quel momento.

In quell'istante si era sentito di nuovo al sicuro, a casa, ma Piper non era sua madre..non ancora e comunque non doveva permettere a se stesso di riavvicinarsi a lei.

Non avrebbe retto al dolore per la sua assenza, una volta tornato nel futuro.

Certo era stato strano , era davvero molto tempo che non usava quella parola ma...

in un certo senso gli aveva fatto bene dirla.. Era stato come sentire meno dolore.

Quel peso sul cuore sembrava essere diminuito.

Per un attimo aveva sentito sua madre più vicina a lui.

Quanto gli mancava. Era colpa sua se era morta...lo sapeva.

Non era riuscito a salvarla e si odiava per questo.

Se solo avesse avuto il potere di guarirla,ma nessuno glielo aveva insegnato..

tutti dicevano che era presto per lui..avrebbe avuto tempo per imparare,non doveva affrettare le cose.

Chris tornando nel passato si era ripromesso che sarebbe stato il più distaccato possibile...soprattutto con lei ,così si era tenuto alla larga da Piper, ma da quando il suo segreto era stato scoperto,la donna faceva domande..poteva vedere che odiava non avere un rapporto con suo figlio..non poteva biasimarla. Lui stesso non voleva altro che abbracciarla e dirle che l'amava più di ogni altra cosa.

Voleva dirle che avrebbe tanto voluto salvarla ma non era stato abbastanza bravo,attento,potente e che quello era il più grande rimpianto della sua vita.

Chris non sapeva davvero cosa fare...lui che aveva sempre un piano.

Sapeva che con il suo comportamento stava ferendo la donna e anche se stesso, ma non riusciva a trovare una soluzione e lei era così insistente e testarda..ma lui lo era almeno quanto lei.

La Phoebe del futuro spesso gli diceva che era una caratteristica di famiglia.

Sua madre era la persona per lui più importante... a parte Wyatt.

Ricordava tutti gli sforzi che lei aveva fatto per la sua famiglia.

Piper faceva quel che poteva per bilanciarsi tra tutti i suoi impegni. La famiglia era sempre stata la sua priorità.

Chris , con tutti i problemi con Leo, sapeva di poter SEMPRE contare su di lei, come la donna gli ricordava ogni giorno, ma tra il ristorante , il suo lavoro di strega e accudire Melinda,che era la più piccola della famiglia,non aveva molto tempo da dedicare a lui e Wyatt. Di certo nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato cosa sarebbe successo quel maledetto giorno.

La mamma non aveva mantenuto la sua parola e lui ,per molto tempo, era stato arrabbiato con lei ...per essere morta..con il padre che non era arrivato in tempo e non aveva risposto alla sua chiamata disperata e con se stesso,perchè non aveva potuto guarirla.

Era stato lui ,insieme a Wyatt, a trovarla in fin di vita, e poi.. poco dopo la sua morte ,lui e suo fratello avevano trovato e fatto fuori il demone che l'aveva uccisa.

Il loro era un rapporto molto stretto, raro fra madre e figlio.

Avevano così tante cose in comune,loro due...una su tutti la cucina.

Amava inventare nuove ricette con lei...ma dopo la sua morte aveva smesso di cucinare,

gli faceva troppo male.

Il ristorante era anche stato distrutto mesi dopo la sua scomparsa da dei demoni e quella fù la goccia che fece ,nno traboccare, ma crollare il vaso. E anche lui crollò. PIanse e urlò disperato per ore tra le macerie fino a quando suo fratello ,sentendolo ed essendo preoccupato per lui,era andato a prenderlo.

Da quando era arrivato nel passato, aveva fatto fatica e reprimere le sue emozioni,la voglia di abbracciare sua madre e dirle che le voleva bene,ma sapeva ,per il suo bene, che era meglio allontanarsi e non provare ,sentire e soprattutto non instaurare rapporti..

ne con lei ,ne con le zie.

Anche loro erano morte in uno scontro con demoni di livello superiore.

Purtroppo non erano così forti senza il potere del trio e quel giorno di 6 anni prima,in cui Wyatt era da poco diventato il principe di tutti i mali, furono prese in contropiede..

non c'era stato il tempo di contrattaccare. Tutto avvenne velocemente...o almeno così raccontò lo zio Henry,arrivato a casa poco prima di lui,durante il combattimento.

Chris arrivò giusto in tempo per prendere i suoi cugini e suo zio e portarli in salvo a casa del nonno.

Il ragazzo in quel momento ,dopo aver realizzato davvero la morte di Phoebe e Paige, capì di aver perso tutto. Praticamente era l'unico rimasto, in grado di contrastare suo . Come e cosa avrebbe potuto fare da solo,senza sua madre e le sue zie?

Senza il prezioso Trio? Contro Wyatt poi. Suo fratello maggiore.

Non aveva possibilità di batterlo.

Non riusciva a credere di dover lottare con il suo stesso fratello..quello che lo proteggeva e gli sussurava di notte che nessuno gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, non sotto la sua sorveglianza.

Anche gli Anziani ,quei pochi rimasti col tempo, avevano paura di lui.

Non c'era nessuno potente abastanza da contrastare suo fratello.

Lui era l'unica speranza, ma il ragazzo non faceva altro che domandarsi :

 _"Ne sono in grado? Cosa penserebbe la mamma di me? di noi? Sarebbe delusa?_

 _Ci odierebbe? Mi odia per non averla salvata e per non aver salvato Wy_? "

Non c'era mai riuscito a smettere di pensare a lei. Sua madre era sempre stato la sua forza.

Oltre a Wyatt, era la persona più vicina a lui.. ed anche quella più simile.

Victor gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato un bene riavvicinarsi a sua madre ma a che pro?

Una volta tornato a casa,chi ci sarebbe stato ad aspettarlo?

Forse le zie se il futuro fosse cambiato e forse Wyatt se fosse riuscito a salvarlo, ma non

sua madre. Quindi perchè avvicinarsi ,per poi perderla di nuovo?

A quale scopo soffrire ancor più di quanto avesse fatto prima?

La prima volta era quasi impazzito,annegando dal dolore.

Se il nonno,e le zie ovviamente, non fossero stati lì con lui.

Ma ora Chris era da solo. Da solo,con un peso troppo grande da sopportare.

Lui era quello inutile no? quello che andava bene per far fuori qualche demone di basso livello o qualche pozione, ma che non sarebbe mai stato a livello del suo fratellone.

Suo padre non aveva mai visto o capito quanto il suo potere combinato a quello di Wyatt potesse essere forte, distruttivo,letale, 100 volte più potente del potere del trio...o della Sorgente e degli Anziani messi insieme. Un potere inestimabile,impossibile da fermare.

Forse era per quello che Wyatt lo voleva dalla sua parte. Insieme sarebbero stati impossibile da sconfiggere e Wyatt non avrebbe dovuto più preoccuparsi di nessuna minaccia.

 _Tornando al presente..._

Come se tutto quello che stava succedendo non fosse abbastanza, Leo poi grazie alle zie e al demone ragno ,aveva scoperto di essere suo padre e anche se lui non riusciva a capire il perchè, l'Anziano , una settimana prima, l'aveva seguito sul ponte per parlare.

Forse lo conosceva più di quanto avrebbe fatto in futuro.

Leo sapeva che sarebbe andato lì ,infatti poco dopo il suo arrivo se l'era ritrovato di fronte,col suo solito sguardo..anche se era più morbido rispetto al solito.

Il futuro Leo non aveva mai avuto il tempo per parlare con lui...bhè,nemmeno di vederlo. Aveva sempre avuto qualcosa di più urgente o importante di cui occuparsi.

Quanto lo aveva odiato da ragazzino.

L' anziano non c'era mai stato e lui non era mai riuscito a capire il perchè del suo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti.

Perchè c'era per tutti ma non per lui? Cosa aveva sbagliato? Perchè non lo amava?

 _"Chris, sei mio figlio"_ \- Aveva detto Leo, curioso e volenteroso di sapere cosa aveva fatto di tanto brutto per essere disprezzato in quel modo dal suo stesso sangue.

Ah. Era da tempo che non sentiva quelle parole dette dal padre...da quando era molto piccolo.

Mentre lui parlava, Chris pensava solo che meritava tutti i pugni che gli aveva dato quando era stato infettato. Poco dopo,Leo ,testardo com'era, lo aveva messo alle strette e lui, non riuscendo più a tacere, aveva confessato.

Tanto cosa aveva da perdere ormai?

 _"Tu non c'eri mai per me. C'eri per tutti gli mamma, per Wyatt, per mezzo mondo,ma non c'eri MAI per ME. Non ne avevi il tempo!"_

Così aveva detto ,con tanto rancore, Chris a Leo, rimembrando tutte le volte in cui l'uomo si era dimenticato di lui o se n'era semplicemente strafregato.

L' Anziano aveva avuto pure la faccia tosta di affermare,speranzoso:

".. _Forse sei tornato dal futuro, non solo per salvare Wyatt ..forse sei tornato anche per salvare noi_ "

 _Io non credo!_ Aveva quindi risposto lui seccato, ma con tono quasi disperato, scuotendo la testa, cacciando indietro le lacrime che stavano per uscire dai suoi occhi così verdi, proprio come quelli di suo padre, poco prima di scappare via.

Ma come al solito il pensiero che lo tormentava di più...quello che non lo lasciava dormire e lo teneva sveglio la notte..il motivo per cui era andato nel passato...era ovviamente Wyatt.

Nella sua mente riviveva ogni singolo giorno, ancora e ancora il loro ultimo incontro:

 _"_ _ **Wyatt**_ _: Di tutte le persone che potevano tradirmi-_

 _ **Chris :**_ _Non sono tornato indietro per tradirti Wyatt, Sono andato nel passato per salvarti_

 _ **Wyatt:**_ _Salvarmi? Da cosa?_

 _ **Chris :**_ _Da qualunque male sei stato trasformato._

 _ **Wyatt:**_ _Questo è sempre stato il tuo problema, Chris._

 _Bloccato nella vecchia storia dello scontro tra bene e male._

 _Io l'ho sorpassato quello._ _è tutta una questione di potere.. "_

 _"_ _ **Se non posso salvarti ,giuro su Dio,che ti fermerò**_ _" a_ veva detto,anzi promesso, al piccolo Wyatt, guardandolo quasi con disprezzo, una volta tornato dal futuro, ormai 2 mesi prima.

Era nel passato da tanti mesi e le sue ricerche non avevano portato a nulla di buono.

Non aveva fatto passi avanti.

Nel frattempo in quel periodo il Trio aveva scoperto il suo segreto e lui era stato accettato e perdonato per le bugie dette ed era stato anche concepito.

Talmente era coinvolto nella sua missione che si era dimenticato della sua stessa nascita, che doveva ancora avvenire. Aveva richiato di non venire al mondo.

Ma Wyatt veniva prima..era la sua priorità.

A volte si domandava chi avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza se lui non fosse mai esistito.

Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare quell'angelo nero per aver ferito Leo e averlo trasportato insieme a Piper in quella dimensione...altrimenti lui non sarebbe mai nato.

Da quando era tornato al "presente" non aveva fatto altro che eliminare demoni,alla ricerca di quello che avrebbe voltato Wy al male, ma era sempre un buco nell'acqua,un vicolo cieco. e Chris era sempre più frustrato e impaziente.

 _L'unico in grado salvare tuo fratello..sei tu._ Gli aveva detto la futura Phoebe, qualche giorno prima di morire...ma lui cominciava a non sentirsi così sicuro.

Forse non ne era capace...era qualcosa al di sopra delle sue possibiltà e il loro legame non era abbastanza.

In quel momento sentì la voce di Piper chiamarlo dicendogli che era pronta la cena...

Lui non aveva tempo per quello. Non poteva giocare alla famiglia felice ,quando la sua era stata distrutta tanto tempo fa. Doveva agire e in fretta.

 _ **2 Vision from the past**_

 _San Francisco. Sera. Chris è in soffitta e sta badando a Wyatt. Sono da soli._

 _Il ragazzo ,davanti al libro, sta sfogliando le pagine, preoccupato._

 _Dà un'occhiata al piccolo Wyatt che sembra un pò spaventato._

 _Christopher sente che qualcosa non va e osserva bene la stanza._

 _Un uomo ,che non si vede bene, appare improvvisamente sul luogo._

 _è probabilmente lì per il piccolo. L'essere infatti si avvicina a Wyatt._

 _Chris se ne accorge ,ma viene scaraventato dalla parte opposta._

 _Rialzatosi fa la stessa cosa che gli ha fatto il suo avversario._

 _Lo sconosciuto successivamente fa apparire un pugnale._

 _Chris aveva ragione...é qui per uccidere Wyatt._

 _L'uomo dice qualcosa, sembra che i due si conoscano._

 _Il ragazzo lo guarda con disprezzo e capendo cosa l altro vuole fare, corre verso il bambino per proteggerlo e portarlo in salvo, ma viene pugnalato dalla figura, sotto lo sguardo attonito del fratello, che poi viene rapito._

 _L'essere se ne va col bambino, lasciando Chris a terra urlante, mentre si preme il fianco ,in preda al dolore._

 _Poco dopo si vede lui , su un letto , con Paige e Leo che lo guardano morire ,per poi scomparire lentamente._

 **Nel futuro**

 **Inferi**

Maestro... Iniziò a parlare terrorizzato, il demone, una delle guardie più fidate del suo Padrone, avvicinandosi da dietro all'uomo alto, dai lunghi capelli biondo cenere.

Il Signore Wyatt non amava ricevere nessuno, specie senza che quel qualcuno fosse stato invitato o annunciato.

Cosa vuoi? Ho detto che non volevo essere disturbato! Tuonò infatti successivamente la Sorgente di tutti i mali,girandosi verso il suo servo,con sguardo glaciale.

Ecco.. Si - Fece ancora il demone,venendo interrotto da una seconda voce,che disse:

Si tratta di suo fratello!

Cosa ha combinato stavolta? Parlò il Maestro, con un mezzo sorriso.

Chissà cosa stava facendo in quel momento e come se la stava cavando nella sua "missione".

Ho avuto una visione su di lui Disse la veggente ,avvicinandosi in modo sensuale, mentre il demone di bassa lega scappava per paura di essere ucciso dalla furia del suo maestro,dopo aver scoperto il succo della premonizione e soprattutto aver lasciato entrare la donna , senza il suo consenso.

Allora? ... Parla Veggente! Non ho tempo da perdere in chiacchiere!

Ho un mondo da governare Urlò l'uomo alla donna,con tono severo.

Doveva ammettere che era curioso di sapere cosa aveva avisto la donna.

Ho visto suo fratello Christopher morire...per proteggerla...o meglio stava proteggendo il suo mini. Fece seria la Veggente, mentre scrutava la reazione dell'essere davanti a lei.

Per un attimo le era sembrato di vedere alcune emozioni passare attraverso i suoi occhi..ma non poteva essere no? Era una sua impressione oppure le voci erano vere?

Il Sgnore di tutti i mali aveva ancora un debole per qualcuno?

"Uhm.. Non è del tutto malvagio allora " pensò il "demone".

Wyatt sospirò, fece un passo indietro, chiuse un attimo gli occhi per capire cosa dire e fare e poi :

Quando accadrà? Chiese con tono basso e grave,guardando attentamente colei che gli stava di fronte.

Non si fidava di lei ma si trattava di Chris..quella spina nel fianco del suo fratellino.

Doveva sapere.

Non ne ho la certezza ma succederà a breve..giorni ,non più di un mese!

Non è chiaro nella visione ma c'è poco tempo! Affermò la donna, guardandolo attentamente.

Io lo sapevo che si sarebbe fatto ammazzare! Quel grandissimo e testardo imbecille!

Urlò Wyatt, causando una specie di terremoto, a causa dell'instabilità dei suoi poteri in quel momento, per poi riprendersi e aggiungere sospettoso, osservando la donna, tenendo a bada le sue "emozioni" :

Perchè me lo stai dicendo?

Perchè credo che quell'essere abbia importanza per voi..Mi sbaglio?

E poi ...forse la sua morte potrebbe portare a enormi cambiamenti in futuro..anche la vostra sorte Maestro! Non possiamo rischiare

Wyatt era arrabbiato. Non stava neanche sentendo le parole della donna.

Era troppo impegnato a imprecare e insultare il suo fratellino.

Ora che ci pensava doveva ancora prenderlo a sberle per ciò che era successo mesi prima, quando improvvisamente non aveva più sentito il loro legame , o almeno quello che ne era rimasto e lui aveva pensato al peggio ed era entrato nel panico.

Era pronto ad andare indietro nel tempo e l'avrebbe fatto se poco dopo non avesse sentito che il fratello stava bene. L'aveva spaventato a morte e la Sorgente di tutti i mali non dovrebbe spaventarsi, MAI.

Chris.. Lui...lo rendeva debole.

Ormai gli era chiaro che nonostante il suo essere malvagio, Christopher poteva far emergere il suo lato buono ed era pericoloso per questo, ma non aveva mai trovato la forza e il coraggio di ucciderlo, non con le sue mani. E come poteva?

Comunque sapeva che quell'idiota del fratello avrebbe creato problemi.

" é nella sua indole " si disse mentalmente.

Lo conosceva fin troppo bene, ma non poteva credere che sarebbe morto e per causa sua per giunta. Non poteva permetterlo.

Non che fosse preoccupato di perdere Chris...ovviamente...

Era solo che...senza di lui,con chi avrebbe litigato? Chi sarebbe rimasto a combattere contro di lui? Chi poteva sfidarlo? Non si sarebbe potuto divertire. Chris era la sua nemesi.

L'unico essere in grado di affrontarlo. Era solamente un degno avversario, per lui.

Questo era quello che si diceva,ma sapeva che non era la completa verità.

Lo avrebbe negato fino alla morte ma a volte gli mancava e voleva averlo lì con lui...fargli vedere quante cose avrebbero potuto fare uno accanto all altro.

Avrebbero potuto governare il mondo,insieme..ma quello sciocco di suo fratello non aveva accettato la sua proposta e si era deciso a salvarlo. Salvarlo da cosa , poi? lui non ne aveva bisogno. Comunque aveva promesso che l'avrebbe sempre protetto...

e invece ora stava fallendo.

Non poteva permettergli di morire,non così.

Doveva fare qualcosa...doveva vederlo,ma a Chris la sua visita a sorpresa non sarebbe piacuta per nulla. Chissà come era stato per lui vedere sua madre...le sue zie...vive.

Poteva solo immaginare cosa aveva provato suo fratello... ma stava decisamente per scoprirlo.

Chi... farà del male a Chris? Domandò successivamente con voce incerta, la Fonte di tutti i mali, riprendendosi dai suoi pensieri, guardardo verso la Veggente che lo fissava intensamente, per poi rispondere seria:

Nella visione non si vede bene il suo viso..ma posso dirle che non è un demone.. e sembra che i due si conoscano. Di sicuro era dopo di lei Sire..voglio dire, lei da bambino.

Uhm.. Va bene. é tutto. Puoi andare adesso.

Se hai altri dettagli,non esitare a comunicarmeli.

Potrò sentirti anche se non sarò qui Parlò ancora Wyatt, dando le spalle, congendando la Veggente.

Wy aveva quindi deciso di andare nel passato per riportare suo fratello a "casa" o quanto meno avvertirlo del pericolo e sapeva che il ragazzo avrebbe sicuramente opposto resistenza, visto poi il loro ultimo incontro.

Vediamo se mi ricordo l'incantesimo... è Chris il cervellone in famiglia! Uhm...No..

Bhè ne dovrò inventare uno! Sono l'essere più potente che sia mai esistito ,no?

Che ci vuole? Disse il giovane, parlando a se stesso.

Doveva smettere di farlo, seriamente.

Era un'abitudine che gli aveva attaccato Chris, probabilmente.

Mannaggia a lui e alla sua influenza.

" Tranquillo fratellino, sto venendo a prenderti " pensò successivamente Wyatt, sorridendo internamente.

Poco dopo lanciò l'incantensimo e sparì nel nulla.

 _"per il mio fratellino salvare_

 _Indietro nel tempo io devo tornare"_

 _ **Nel 2004 invece... qualche ora prima**_

 _ **inferi**_

Chris era andato come al solito a caccia di demoni...da solo.

Doveva trovare chi aveva trasformato Wyatt , il tempo stava per scadere.

Tra circa un mese lui sarebbe nato ed era ancora al punto di partenza.

Almeno avevano fatto fuori un bel pò di demoni nel frattempo.

In quel momento , il ragazzo stava torturando dei demoni di basso livello in cerca di informazioni. Qualcosa che gli aveva insegnato suo fratello.

Dimmi ciò che sai su chi vuole il figlio della prescelta! Sbraitò l'angelo bianco avvicinandosi minaccioso al demone che aveva intrappolato.

Non so niente, LO GIURO! Rispose quello terrorizzato.

Come poteva un demone essere così debole?

E io non ti credo! Urlò spazientito Chris, facendo sanguinare con un coltello, il demone , che poco dopo disse:

Sono solo un demone qualunque..perchè dovrei avere certe informazioni?

Bene. Facciamo finta che tu possa avere ragione. Chi potrebbe averle? Chese successivamente Christopher,cercando di mostrarsi calmo.

Qualcuno doveva pur sapere.

 **Nel frattempo a casa Halliwell**

Hei sorellina. Tutto bene? Fece Phoebe, entrando in camera di Piper, dopo essere uscita dal bagno.

Sì..sono solo un pò stanca..ma sai.. sono molto preoccupata per Chris! Rispose la sorella maggiore,seduta sul bordo del letto con aria triste e assente.

Già..anch'io! Mormorò la giovane Halliwell ,dando un sorriso a sua sorella per poi sedersi accanto a lei.

Quel ragazzo dovrebbe riposarsi! Capisco che sia spaventato e tutto il resto, di certo la mancanza di tempo non è aiuta, ma... non gli fa bene. Ho contattato Leo poco fa, dice che non riesce a percepirlo e ciò vuol dire che è andato - Continuò Piper,mettendosi a braccia conserte,guardando spaventata Phoebe, che la interruppe dicendo sicura:

Negli inferi!

Esattamente! Di nuovo! Non voglio che vada lì... da solo poi. Esclamò, alzando la voce, la maggiore delle Halliwell per poi continuare:

Non so che cosa fare con lui.. Dio vorrei poterlo mettere in punizione e non farlo uscire

di casa!

Ahahhaha oddio! Amerei vedertelo fare,ma soprattutto morirei pur di vedere la sua faccia! Fece Phoebe sorridendo immaginando la scena.

Nel frattempo Paige era appena orbitata da loro.

Hei ragazze! Perchè ridete? Domandò la giovane alle sorelle, guardandole curiosa,dopo averle salutate anche con un cenno della mano.

Niente di che! Che ci fai tu qui? Rispose Piper mentre Paige affermò sarcasticamente:

Ehm? Ci vivo..o ricordo male?

No..intendevo che ci fai qui a quest'ora! Parlò ancora Piper,chiarendo le sue parole,sorridendo verso la donna che poi continuò dicendo:

Bhè... sono venuta a cambiarmi. Ricordate che devo andare alla scuola di Magia,no?

è il mio primo giorno di lavoro. A proposito vuoi che ti ci porti?

Andiamo a vedere Wyatt e poi mentre tu ti riposerai e sistemerai ,io parlerò con Gideon degli orari e incontrerò gli studenti e i professori!

Oddio... mi annoierò a morte,già lo so! Non sono sicura di questo ... non credo di poter lasciare il locale e voi 2! E se aveste bisogno del potere del trio? Si lamentò la maggiore delle 3.

Ti verremo a prendere se e quando sarà necessario. Non preoccuparti! Hai altre priorità al momento Rispose Phoebe ,con calma mentre Piper, ansiosa com'era, esclamò seccata e con tono serioso:

Ah bella battuta. Lo sai che preoccupazione è il mio secondo nome e per la cronaca sono incinta non invalida! Potrei comunque darvi una mano

E poi ti chiedi pure come Chris possa essere diventato così com'è! Ha ripreso sicuramente dalla mamma! Se ne uscì a quel punto Phoebe , anticipando le parole della sorella minore che stava pensando proprio la stessa cosa.

Le due si scambiarono poi uno sguardo di intesa, si sorrisero e poi Paige chiese:

Parlando di Chris, dov'è?

Negli inferi! Fu la risposta secca della maggiore,la quale si vedeva che era a disagio e in ansia per il suo secondogenito.

Ancora? Domandò allora Paige,anch'ella agitata per il nipote.

Comunque! Sei eccitata per questo lavoro ,vero? Posso sentirlo!

Fece successivamente Phoebe,cambiando discorso, rivolgendosi a sua sorella minore

Già... era da molto che non mi capitava di essere così elettrizzata per qualcosa..

ma sono anche terrorizzata! Voglio dire..io non so se sono capace...cioè non ne so

niente di - Rispose poco dopo Paige,col sorriso sulle labbra,mentre si strofinava le mani in segno di preoccupazione.

Oh! Vai tranquilla sorellina! Hai affrontato di peggio...e poi hai una grande carriera alle spalle! Non sei una strega qualunque! La incoraggiò allora Phoebe, mettendo le sue mani su quelle della sorella per calmarla.

Io vado a finire di preparare le valigie allora! Vorrei parlare con Chris prima, ma non risponde alle mie chiamate! Disse poi Piper, frustrata, alzandosi in piedi, per prendere i vestiti e piegarli.

A proposito di lavoro, è meglio che vada. Ho delle scadenze da rispettare!

Parlò poco dopo Phoebe, salutando le sorelle con un cenno della mano e scendendo di sotto.

Paige andò invece a cambiarsi.

Chris! Fece poco Phoebe, meravigliata di trovarsi davanti il nipote appena orbitato, una volta raggiunto il salotto dove si trovava la sua borsa.

Ho un demone molto incazzato alle calcagna. Dove sono la mamma e Paige? Fece il giovane, guardando la zia.

Di sopra! Rispose prontamente lei,mentre l altro mormorava un : Bene!

Poco dopo il salotto si riempì ,inaspettatamente di demoni.

Ma non avevi detto che era uno solo? Domandò Phoebe, con sospetto, guardando il nipote,sorpresa.

Era così..non so da dove vengono gli altri! Esclamò il ragazzo,serio e dispiaciuto,dandole un'occhiata delle sue.

Vabbè,diamoci da fare! Paige! Gridò successivamente Phoebe per farsi poi sentire dalla sorella,in cerca di aiuto.

La donna orbitò poco dopo,mentre Piper stava scendendo dalle scale.

Tutto successe in poco tempo. Più demoni sconfiggevano,più ne arrivavano altri.

Paige ne aveva appena fatto fuori uno ,orbitato un altro negli inferi e stava per aiutare Phoebe ,la quale stava combattendo con un paio di demoni ,che avevano dei pugnali, cosa strana per loro.

Chris se la stava cavando davvero bene..era evidente che avesse una certa esperienza mentre Piper ne fece esplodere 3, ma poi vide all'improvviso un'angelo nero e urlò:

Chris dietro di te!

Phoebe, lì vicino lo spinse prontamente a terra,mentre Paige faceva scomparire la balestra dalle sue mani e Piper faceva subito dopo esplodere l'angelo nero.

L'unico demone rimasto ,terrorizzato dalla paura scappò,per non farsi ammazzare, sotto gli occhi attoniti e ansiosi dei 4 Halliwell.

Che diavolo è appena successo? Fu infatti la domanda della sorella maggiore,osservando il casino intorno a lei e poi i volti dei suoi familiari,soffermandosi su Chris,mentre Phoebe esclamò:

Ci hanno attaccati!

Quello l'ho visto da me, grazie! Ribadì la donna, che ebbe poi un capogiro e dovette sedersi.

Mi dispiace è colpa mia! Sussurrò Chris ,guardando la madre con occhi da cucciolo bastonato.

Tranquillo... ci siamo abituate! E tu stai tranquilla,ti prego. Non fa bene al bambino. Parlò Phoebe, con calma, rivolgendosi al nipote e a sua sorella.

C'è qualcosa che non mi torna ! Disse poi Chris, facendo avanti e indietro per la stanza,in cerca di risposte.

Già anche a me! Speriamo di capirci qualcosa! Ma... Affermò Paige, continuando dicendo:

.. dovrà aspettare stasera perchè ora siamo tutte indaffarate!

Ci penso io! Annunciò il giovane mentre in coro le 3 sorelle risposero preoccupate per il ragazzo No! .

Il ragazzo le guardò e stette per parlare , ma vedendo i loro sguardi severi e risoluti ,decise di non ribattere e sospirò.

Tesoro..non credo sia il caso... ma non preoccuparti..ce ne occuperemo.

Disse Piper ,con tono materno,dolce, avvicinandosi al figlio, per poi aggiungere impanicata, dopo avergli dato una buona occhiata:

Oh Mio Dio...ma tu stai sanguinando! Sei stato ferito! perchè non l'hai detto?

Non è nulla di che.. è sol - Cercò di dire Chris,prima di perdere quasi l'uso dell'udito a causa delle urla di sua madre.

Leo! Leo! Porta il tuo sedere qui... Chris ha bisogno di te! Gridò a voce alta e arrabbiata Piper, chiamando il marito, che accorse immediatamente.

Che è successo? Chiese l' Anziano,appena arrivato, guardando perplesso le persone di fronte a lui. L'uomo era arrivato più in fretta che poteva.

Si era ripromesso di apparire subito dopo una loro chiamata. Non voleva far aspettare la sua famiglia...specie poi con la nuova gravidanza e quindi la nascita imminente di Chris.

Piper era incinta di 8 mesi ma il piccolo poteva nascere comunque prima..anzi lui sentiva che sarebbe nato prima del tempo. Dovevano essere preparati.

Chris lo guardò e sorrise imbarazzato,pensando che si era presentato subito.

Il Leo del futuro non l'avrebbe mai fatto, specie sapendo che gli era successo qualcosa.

Ma d'altra parte..non si era fatto vedere neanche quando la mamma ne aveva avuto bisogno, perchè doveva farlo per lui?

Ma ora.. osservando Leo ,specchiandosi nei suoi occhi, così uguali ai suoi, standogli vicino, poteva vedere e sentire ,grazie anche al suo potere da empatico, che l' anziano era interessato a lui..gli importava ..perciò forse potevano davvero avere una chance di risolvere e cambiare le cose...è solo che non credeva di essere pronto a perdonarlo dopo tutti quegli anni.

Così era troppo facile.

Niente! è solo un graffio e la mamma è iperprotettiva! Cercò di minimizzare il giovane, guardando prima suo padre e poi sua madre.

Chris! Fece subito Leo, in tono di rimprovero, ma venne fermato dallo sguardo fermo del ragazzo,che poi però fece un mezzo sorriso per fargli capire che stava veramente bene ed era sua madre ad essere troppo apprensiva..come al solito.

Puoi dirlo forte che lo sono giovanotto e ne ho pieno diritto! Non azzardarti mai più ad andare negli inferi da solo. Sono stata chiara? Disse severa Piper,con sguardo fermo, mettendosi a braccia conserte.

Andiamo mamma ,sono abbastanza grande per prendere le mie decisioni e badare a me stesso e comunque ho delle novità! Cercò di dire il giovane che venne interrotto da sua zia Phoebe che esclamò:

Chris..sono preoccupata per te.. tutti noi lo siamo! Sei troppo ossessionato da questa storia. Lo capisco ,davvero , ma-

Non sono ossessionato.. io...ok forse un pò, ma credo di averne il diritto ,no? Chiese allora il secondo figlio di Piper,scocciato e scontroso,alzando un pò il tono di voce.

" Perchè non capiscono quat'è importante questa missione? " questo continuava a pensare lui, guardando il trio.

Loro si sarebbero comportate allo stesso modo se avessero vissuto ciòc he aveva sperimentato lui..

Leo ,che nel frattempo si era avvicinato al figlio ed era riuscito velocemente a guarirlo, aveva salutato tutti i presenti, dicendo che doveva partecipare ad una riunione importante.

Prima di andare via però diede uno sguardo apprensivo al figlio per fargli capire di stare attento e che era d'accordo con Piper sul fatto degli Inferi.

Non sapevano che in quei giorni,soprattutto dopo aver scoperto di Chris, Leo aveva deciso di lasciare gli Anziani..purtroppo quelli non avevano accettato la sua decisione e c'era un dibattito in corso.

Senti.. So che salvare Wyatt ha la priorità ma non puoi ammalarti a causa sua..

Da quant'è che non dormi? Hai mangiato qualcosa oggi? Ti sei lavato almeno?

Non ti chiediamo ovviamente di abbandonare la tua missione ma se ti fermi per qualche ora non muore nessuno...Se non vuoi farlo per te ,fallo per noi... per tua madre!

Dovresti fare una piccola pausa.. stare con tua madre, riposarti.. o che ne sò, parlare con Leo e instaurare un rapporto con lui! Prese ancora la parola Phoebe,cercando di far ragionare il nipote. Impresa che sembrava impossibile. Quel ragazzo era proprio un Halliwell.

Quando si metteva in testa qualcosa nessuno poteva fermarlo o dissuaderlo.

Grazie ma no! Parlare con Leo? da dove esce questo? E per la cronaca l'utima cosa di cui ho bisogno ora è fermarmi. Devo trovare quel bastardo che ha trasformato Wyatt, solo dopo averlo fermato mi riposerò! Non c'è tempo da perdere. Affermò serio Chris, guardando attentamente la zia, che commentò dicendo:

Wow! Sei davvero davvero testardo!

è una cosa di famiglia! Ribattè lui, sorridendo.

Vero..ma comunque credo che tu e tuo padre dobbiate parlare,Chris!

Non è il Leo che conosci tu. Quello che conosciamo noi non si sarebbe mai comportato così. Fidati ! Hai visto anche tu che tipo è.. te ne sei accorto,no? è un'uomo buono...

Dagli una possibilità.. insomma ...ti ha fatto persino evadere di prigione! Disse Paige, sorridendo e facendogli l'occhiolino, dando manforte alla sorella ,che si intromise nuovamente per dire:

E devi ammettere che lavorate davvero bene insieme!

Chris allora rispose sincero,sedendosi:

Non lo so! è complicato... So che non è lo stesso Leo ma voi non avete idea di ciò che mi ha detto e fatto in passato! Non posso passarci sopra..non ora!

Ma se non parli con lui e non gli dici cosa provi,non potrà cambiare e il piccolo Chris che deve ancora nascere vivrà la tua stessa sorte! Abbi fiducia in lui.. Ti ha già dimostrato che non è il Leo con cui hai avuto a che fare,o sbaglio? Fagli capire che vuoi avere un rapporto con lui e vedrai che le cose cambieranno. Fece ancora Paige, saggiamente, mettendogli un mano sulla spalla.

Sei spaventato che possa farti del male di nuovo? Che se ti riavvicinerai a lui, gli permetterai di conoscerti e ti aprirai ancora a lui poi si comporterà come il futuro Leo?

Continuò poi Phoebe,azzardando un'ipotesi,cercando di captare qualche emozione proveniente dal giovane.

Wow..sono impressionato Zia Phoebe! E questo te lo dice il tuo potere da empatica o è solo un'intuizione? Se ne uscì infine Chris, col suo solito sarcasmo,camuffando le sue emozioni. Doveva ammettere però che sua zia era davvero brava.

In quell'istante Wyatt arrivò a casa Halliwell, dal futuro.

Chris? tutto BENE? Chiese Piper, vedendo la strana espressione del figlio.

Uhm? sì..è solo che...per un attimo mi è sembrato di sentire... Iniziò il giovane, pensando poi che doveva essere impazzito. Non poteva essere.

Cosa? Domandarono preoccupate contemporaneamente Paige e Phoebe.

Non cosa. Chi. Rispose Chris, spaventato.

Allora ce lo dici o dobbiamo tirare ad indovinare? Disse ironicamente Phoebe,osservandolo attentamente.

 _ **3 Watching over you**_

Wyatt. Sussurrò Chris, sorpreso ,guardando davanti a lui.

Suo fratello si era appena materializzato a pochi passi da tutti loro.

Lo dici sempre allo stesso modo...con timore, rimpianto, disprezzo, ma anche un'accenno di affetto e un pizzico di speranza. Disse la Sorgente, avvicinandosi,dando modo a tutti di guardarlo in faccia.

Il trio era a bocca aperta. Non sapevano come reagire.

Wyatt? Mormorò Piper,incredula.

Quel ragazzo non sembrava minimamente suo figlio..

Lei se lo immaginava complietamente diverso.

Che diavolo ci fai tu qui? Domandò con astio,Chris avvicinandosi pericolosamente al fratello che rispose col sorriso sulle labbra:

Ciao anche a te,fratellino! E ciao anche a voi famiglia!

Che vuoi? Ti sei già stancato del futuro e sei venuto a fare danni anche qui? Chiese successivamente il ragazzo più piccolo,osservando il suo fratellone.

Ah..non cambi mai, Christopher. Il solito sarcastico. Comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda, sono qui per te! Rispose l altro, in tono semi serio.

Sei serio? Non tornerò con te se è questo che vuoi! Disse allora Chris,pensando che Wyatt fosse lì per riportarlo a casa.

Ah! sta zitto e ascolta - Disse a voce alta il più grande, come faceva quando erano piccoli, guardandolo attentamente e severamente per convincerlo.

Ascoltarti? Sei serio? Dopo il nostro ultimo incontro? Non dovrei neanche parlarti.

Dopo quello che... hai fatto a Bianca. Te la ricordi? La mia fidanzata?

Domandò il più piccolo fra i due fratelli, con tono aspro, guardando con disprezzo Wy,che cercando di difendersi commentò:

é stato un'incidente.. lei-

é morta per causa tua,Wyatt! Non è stato un'incidente! E sono piuttosto sicuro che se non fossi riuscito a scappare, avresti ucciso anche me Sputò Chris, usando un tono duro e arrabbiato.

Davvero credi che potrei farlo? Chiese meravigliato, a quel punto, Wy che guardò il suo fratellino con un'espressione indecifrabile.

Sinceramente?... non lo so Sussurrò l altro giovane,cercando di calmarsi,contenersi e non attaccare briga.

Questo è assurdo..Sai che non ti farei del male..non potrei MAI ucciderti!

Se avessi avuto intenzione di farlo - Cominciò Wyatt , sincero e sicuro, per poi essere interrotto dalla zia Phoebe che finì la sua frase:

lo avresti già fatto!

La donna sapeva che il giovane non era del tutto una minaccia ,sentiva le emozioni del ragazzo davanti a lei ed erano tutte rivolte a Chris.

Strano che potesse sentirle,nonostante fosse malvagio, ma non poteva percepire invece quelle dell'altro nipote..

Quando ci provava era come se venisse bloccata ; c'era riuscita solo una volta, dopo quello che era successo con Bianca.

Wyatt guardò un'attimo sua zia ,sopreso, per poi rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo verso il fratello che ribattè, guardandolo con circospezione :

Allora se non sei qui per uccidermi, che sei tornato a fare nel passato?

Sai che non tornerò mai con te ,non di mia spontanea volontà.

Il maggiore,poco dopo, esclamò onestamente:

Lo so..ti conosco..Sei testardo almeno quanto la mamma.

Vorrei davvero che tornassi a casa con me,però.

Casa? Quale CASA? Urlò Chris, lanciando l altro attraverso la stanza con la telecinesi, per poi continuare dicendo con tono amaro e disperato:

Tu . Hai. Distrutto . TUTTO!

Chris,piantala. Sono qui per salvarti ,non per combattere contro di te. Ribattè allora Wyatt, rialzandosi ,dopo aver fermato un'altro attacco del fratello.

Cosa? Ahah questa è bella detta da te. Rispose seccato , con sarcasmo , il più giovane dei due, guardandolo quasi con disprezzo.

Non sto scherzando Chris,maledizione. La Veggente ha avuto una visione su di te.

Qualcuno ti attaccherà,mentre cercherai di proteggere.. il piccolo me..e puoi pensare quel che cavolo ti pare ,ma non me ne starò con le mani in mano a sentirti morire,sapendo di poterlo fermare, quindi o vieni con me o giuro che ti trascino nel futuro con la forza. Gridò la Sorgente, avvicinandosi al fratellino che ,guardandolo di traverso, disse:

Preferisco morire che tornare nel nostro tempo, con te come signore di tutti i mali!

Non mi rendi mai le cose facili,vero?! Chiese poi il più grande,con tono amaro,promto ad attaccare.

Smettetela immediatamente voi due! Tuonò successivamente Piper, esasperata, mettendosi a braccia conserte,osservando i suoi figli,che si bloccarono contemporamente, girandosi a guardarla.

Nessuno osò muoversi,ma poco dopo vennero attaccati e dovettero rimandare la lotta.

Arrivarono, in quel momento , una decina di demoni che circondarono gli Halliwell.

Chris e Wyatt furono i primi a reagire,dopo essersi dati uno sguardo veloce.

Show time. Mormorò il più grande, con sguardo divertito.

I due , da soli, fecero fuori 8 demoni, in un sol colpo, attingendo alle loro capacità e combattendo di squadra. Tutti li avevano sempre lodati per la loro abilità di capirsi al volo in "battaglia". Potevano addirittura incrementare i loro poteri, attingendovi senza sforzi, grazie al loro legame.

Piper si occupò di altri 2 e lo stesso fecero Phoebe e Paige, ma vennero altri demoni, uno dei quali lanciò una sfera di energia verso le sorelle che venne deviata da Chris, il quale venne successivamente colpito da una sfera di fuoco,da un demnoe appena arrivato sul posto. Nessuno se n'era accorto in quel momento, visto che erano tutti impegnati,ma quando Wyatt sentì il tonfo del fratello dietro di lui, percependone il dolore, seppur lieve,

si voltò e...

Come avete osato colpire mio fratello? NESSUNO TOCCA LA MIA FAMIGLIA E VIVE. NESSUNO Fece il giovane, urlando verso quegli essere inutili, con tono minaccioso e sguardo cupo.

Alzò le mani e in pochi secondi tutti i demoni presenti, bruciarono.

Phoebe potè sentire la rabbia che proveniva dal ragazzo.

Vado a controllare Wyatt...il piccolo Wyatt! Disse Piper, poco dopo, salendo le scale di fretta, mentre Paige stava dando un'occhiata alla ferita superficiale di Chris.

Phoebe invece si avvicinò all altro nipote e chiese curiosa e preoccupata:

Quindi ...Noi ora dovremmo credere che vuoi solo proteggerlo?

Per questo sei qui?

é mio fratello, certo che voglio proteggerlo. Rispose senza esitazione il ragazzo, guardando preoccupato verso il giovane che si stava rialzando, controllando che stesse bene.

Bhè, tu puoi fare come vuoi ma io non me ne vado da qui,ho una missione!

Disse Chris ,cominciando a caminare verso la cucina, allontanandosi così dalla zia e soprattutto dal fratello maggiore che rispose abbozzando un sorriso, ma era dannatamente serio, seguendolo:

Non sono io che ho bisogno di essere salvato ora come ora!

E io dovrei credere che ora ti importa di me? Dopo tutto ciò che hai fatto. Ribattè l altro, girandosi a guardarlo,fermando i suoi passi.

Sai che mi preoccupo per te! Disse Wy, con un accenno di apprensione nella sua voce che era dolce e calma, mentre l altro sbottò frustato e severo :

Credo che tu debba andartene!

Invece io credo di no! Ribattè immediatamente Wyatt,con sguardo fermo,sfidando con lo sguardo, il fratello che rispose urlando:

Non puoi fare sempre come ti pare!

perchè no? Chi me lo impedisce? Chiese il maggiore ,rispondendo a tono.

Ti faccio vedere io... Mormorò Chris,gettandosi sul fratello,per picchiarlo.

Ragazzi! Gridarono in contemporanea le zie per fermarli,prima di farsi male.

Credo stia dicendo la verità! Fece poi seria Phoebe,guardando Paige poi Chris e infine Wyatt.

Come lo sai? Fece allora Piper, mentre scendeva per le scale con Wyatt in braccio, posizionandosi accanto a Chris , che aveva uno sguardo vuoto,inespressivo in quel momento.

Perchè lo sento! Affermò Phoebe, avvicinandosi di più al nipote,per poi aggiungere chiedendo:

Vuoi molto bene a Chris,vero?

Uhm? Rispose Wyatt,guardandola un pò spaventato,cercando però di non darlo a vedere.

Io non gli starei così vicino se fossi in te! Sussurrò Chris,preoccupato per la zia, che gli sorrise,mentre la sorella maggiore, usando un tono di rimprovero disse:

Phoebe!

State tutti zitti! è tutto sotto controllo...

Stai cercando di sopraffare le tue emozioni, di camuffarle,non vuoi sentire..

Ti impedisci di provare sentimenti, l'ho capito, credi di non doverlo fare.

Sei la Sorgente di tutti i mali,no? è sbagliato...e poi fa apparire deboli tenere a qualcosa...o a qualcuno. Tuttavia quando si tratta di Chris.. non puoi farne a meno... vero?

è più forte di te! Le sensazioni... le emozioni.. sono sempre,perennemente lì.

Non puoi cancellarle, sbaglio? Disse Phoebe ,guardando Wyatt profondamente, come se lo stesse psicanalizzando, per poi continuare:

Prima mentre discutevate, e poco fa quando i demoni l'hanno attaccato, ho sentito il vostro legame... da entrambi le parti. Emozioni forti,potenti.

Avete una connesione unica voi due. Molto profonda. Ne sono quasi gelosa...

L'unica cosa che non capisco è : Come posso sentire le tue emozioni, nonostante tu sia malvagio, mentre negli ultimi mesi, a parte un paio di occasioni,non ho potuto percepire nulla da Chris?

Perchè zia Phoebe, anche Chris è un empatico. Ti avrà bloccato per evitare che scoprissi qualcosa che non dovevi! Sicuramente per la storia delle "conseguenze future"!

Rivelò Wyatt,sorridendo, ignorando il fratello che gli stava facendo segno di tacere.

Ah! Non è stato affatto bello da parte tua, Christopher! Affermò a quel punto Phoebe, guardando "male" il nipote più piccolo che mormorò poco dopo un "mi dispiace".

Wy e Chris sorrisero contemporaneamente.

Quest'ultimo poi barcollò e Wyatt si avvicinò subito per dargli sostegno.

Visto che tutti erano preoccupati , venne chiamato subito Leo, cosa che non piacque al maggiore degli Halliwell.

L'anziano ,arrivato accanto al giovane,stette per guarirlo ,ma:

Non avvicinarti a lui,Leo! Sbottò Wyatt che fino a quel momento non aveva fiatato, dicendo il nome dell'uomo con veleno.

Vederlo lo faceva impazzire..dopo tutto il male che avera fatto a suo fratello..

Ora gli si avvicinava come se niente fosse?

Va tutto bene Wy! Commentò Chris, sentendo la sua rabbia crescere.

Non voleva che facesse danni.

Sapeva che Wyatt non aveva mai perdonato il padre per il suo comportamento nei suoi confronti e aveva smesso di avere un rapporto con lui.

Gli disse che se non cominciava a considerare Chris suo fratello allora lui non aveva un padre.

Ne dubito! Fu la risposta secca del ragazzo,che continuava a guardare Leo come se fosse il Male.

Ma tu chi sei? Domandò allora Leo, un pò arrabbiato .

Non mi hai riconosciuto, Papà? Sono deluso. Fece il figlio, marcando di proposito la parola Papà.

Cosa? Wyatt? Sei davvero tu? Ma come..? Farfugliò l'anziano, confuso, sedendosi accanto a Chris.

In carne ,ossa... e a detta di tutti, malvagità! E ora ti pregherei di stare lontano dal mio fratellino Esclamò il ragazzo, guardando con disgusto l'uomo davanti a lui per poi ordinargli di stare alla larga.

Wyatt..calmati! Dissero all'unisono Chris e Phoebe, sentendo crescere la sua frustrazione e la rabbia.

Io non sono lui. Non sono il Leo che - Cominciò il padre,cercando di ragionare con il figlio maggiore che però non ne voleva sapere.

Stava per perdere la pazienza. Era furioso.

Il solo guardarlo gli faceva ricordare tutte le volte che Chris era stato male a causa sua..e poi non aveva salvato sua madre.

Certo che sei tu! Magari non ora,ma lo diventerai! Se ripenso a tutto il male che gli ha fatto quel bastardo. Avrei dovuto uccider..lo la prima volta che ha osato alzare una mano

su di lui!Per non parlare di quello che è successo alla mamma Gridò il giovane, pieno di rabbia, parlando con odio.

Bhè..alla fine ha pagato lo stesso! No? Si intromise Chris, avvicinandosi, per cercare di calmare suo fratello. Era l'unico che ci riusciva..sin da piccolo.

E sono felice di questo! Ribattè l altro ,mentre Piper lo ammonì chiamandolo:

Wyatt!

è vero,mamma! Mi dispiace solo di non essere stato presente all'evento.

Chiunque l'abbia ucciso ci ha fatto un favore! Dovremmo solo ringraziarlo. Disse infine Wyat, dando uno sguardo al padre,facendo un sorrisino malvagio.

Leo..credo sia meglio se tu te ne vada. Fece a quel punto Phoebe, guardando prima il nipote più grande e poi il cognato.

Ma Chris? Chiese allora,preoccupato, l'Anziano , osservando la ferita del figlio minore,che rispose triste ,cercando di convincerlo:

Non preoccuparti ..Leo , ho passato di peggio. Non è niente che una bella dormita e un pò di cibo non possano curare...e se dovessero esserci problemi sarò il primo a chiamarti.

Ok..ma riguardati e chiamami se hai bisogno, va bene? Disse Leo,guardando attentamente il giovane per assicurarsi che le sue condizioni non fossero gravi.

Vista l'ora direi che è il caso di mangiare! Disse allora Piper che era stata in disparte fino a quel momento.

Bene.. Chris cucini tu? Fece Wyatt,guardando verso il fratello, che esclamò al'unisono con il trio:

Cosa?

Non dirmi che non hai mai mostrato le tue qualità da chef! Scherzi? Ragazze non sapete che vi siete perse. Commentò successivamente Wy,scioccato,dopo che suo fratello aveva fatto cenno di no con la testa.

Il suo fratellino, era il miglior chef in circolazione...a suo parere.

Uhm..D'accordo ma ho bisogno di una mano...sapete con la ferita. Disse a quel punto Chris,scrollando le spalle.

Sei sicuro di farcela? Domandò la madre, ansiosa, toccandolo.

Ti aiuto io.. Fece Wyatt,con noschalance.

A quel punto il fratello lo guardò quasi impaurito, poi a bocca aperta e dopo chiese:

Sei serio?No perchè l'ultima volta che hai provato ad aiutarmi,non so come, hai tipo dato fuoco alla cucina!

Oh andiamo..sei il solito esagerato! E comunque eravamo dei bambini e non è successo niente di grave!

i miei buonissimi biscotti si sono bruciati! Rispose infantilmente il più piccolo, guardando il fratello che rispose, dandogli poi un pizzicotto:

Oh ti prego... Cresci per favore!

Le 3 ragazze guardarono i due fratelli, sparendo in cucina, comportarsi da ragazzini,scherzando e rimembrando vecchi ricordi.

Nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato ,vedendoli agire fra loro, che fossero uno contro l altro.

Tiravano fuori la parte migliore dell altro,senza neanche accorgersene.

Phoebe si sporse per osservarli e vide qualcosa di raro. Chris sorrideva.

Cioè.. Chris stava sorridendo...e non era una cosa che si vedeva spesso...ed era Wyatt,suo fratello, la Sorgente di tutti i mali, che era riuscito nell'impresa..e in modo così naturale.

Si stavano tirando spintoni,facendo commenti stupidi ,prendendosi in giro...proprio come due bravi e veri fratelli.

Per un' attimo le era venuto da commuoversi. Doveva salvare il loro futuro.

Voleva vederli sempre così.

Dopo aver mangiato, davvero bene a detta di tutti , tutti andarono nelle proprie camere.

Era stata una giornata..faticosa e pesante...ma soprattutto piena.

Wyatt seguì il fratellino, come un cagnolino.. l altro se ne accorse e lo affrontò dicendo con tono di voce alto:

Che diavolo stai facendo qui? questa è la mia camera!

In realtà è la mia..se non ricordo male, ma non importa! Comunque.. sto andando a dormire! Rispose serio il più grande, sistemando la poltrona.

Che cosa? E perchè devi dormire qui con me? Domandò successivamente il più piccolo,agitato.

Oh andiamo..come se non l'avessimo mai fatto! Non è che condivideremo il letto se è questo che ti da fastidio! Ribattè Wyatt,sorridendo divertito.

Non è questo... perchè non dormi semplicemente sul divano in salotto? Perchè devi dormire nella mia camera? Domandò allora Chris,con sospetto.

Non ti facevo così crudele.. sai che il divano è terribile per dormirci! Non voglio avere mal di schiena domani e continuo a non capire perchè non posso dormire con te.

Rispsose sarcasticamente il fratello maggiore,mentre l altro rassegnato,sospirò e poi disse:

Va bene..ci rinuncio. Fai come vuoi, tanto è quello che fai sempre!

E con questo che vuoi dire? Domandò poi il maggiore infastidito.

Niente..sta zitto e dormi! Ribattè a tono, cercando però di camarsi ed evitare litigate.

Durante la notte, il sonno di Chris era agitato..

C'era da dire che non era mai stato capace di dormire correttamente...non da quando la madre e le zie erano morte.. e poi tra Wyatt e la Resistenza...aveva troppi pensieri e sempre poco tempo. Doveva stare senpre all'erta.

La maggior parte delle notti le passava in bianco o a svegliarsi in preda agli incubi,quelle rare volte che riusciva a riposare almeno un pò.

Quella sera non era da meno,ma a differenza delle altre volte, il ragazzo non si era svegliato. Durante il sogno , c'era una voce..familiare che continuava a ripetergli che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato e sarebbe andato bene. Gli diceva che non era solo.

La voce l'avrebbe sempre protetto. Lui lo sapeva..e si sentiva meglio.

...Veglierò sempre su di te , fratellino. L'ho promesso! Sussurrò Wyatt, che si era avvicinato al fratello dormiente, mentre gli accarezzava piano i capelli, tranquillizzandolo.

Ricordava che anche da piccolo Chris aveva spesso gli incubi ,riguardante i demoni , Leo o la morte della loro madre e così crescendo gli si metteva vicino e faceva quello che che aveva visto sempre fare a sua mamma, cosa che sembrava funzionare ogni volta.

 _ **Nel mondo sotterraneo in quel momento.**_

Signore cosa ci facciamo qui? Fece l'uomo guardando l altro accanto a lui.

Odio doverlo dire ma ci serve un grande aiuto...non credevo che catturare un ragazzino avrebbe portato via così tanto tempo! Pensavo sarebbe stato più facile.

Ho sottovalutato quella famiglia. Rispose l' Anziano, serio.

Ebbene sì... Il male che era dopo Wyatt..colui che lo avrebbe trasformato nella Sorgente, altri non era che ...un 'anziano.. e non uno qualunque , ma Gideon, il mentore di Leo, preside della Scuola di Magia, amico delle Streghe del Trio.

E come faremo? Chiese il suo aiutante, curioso e confuso.

Ho un piano. Dobbiamo distrarli mentre noi rapiamo il piccolo. Usare le loro paure contro di loro.

Ma per questo ci serve qualcuno di davvero... potente! Fece allora il piccoletto, pensieroso.

C'ho già pensato...Ecco perchè siamo qui! è tempo di incontrare Il Demone della paura. Terminò la discussione Gideon, con sguardo inquietante, mentre qualcuno usciva proprio in quell'istante dall'ombra,come se fosse stato chiamato.

BARBAS.

 _ **4 Barbas**_

Un Anziano negli Inferi... cosa vi porta qui? Chiese curioso e sospettoso il demone della paura,avvicinandosi all'uomo di fronte a lui che ,preoccupato , rispose ,senza mezzi termini ,osservandolo intensamente.

Mi serve il tuo aiuto!

Uhm.. Ammetto di essere molto curioso , ma perchè mai dovrei voler aiutare un'Anziano? Domandò poi Barbas,scettico.

Perchè se deciderai di aiutarmi ti prometto che potrai uscire da qui e soprattutto venticarti della famiglia Halliwell! Affermò sicuro, col sorriso sulle labbra , Gideon.

Sto ascoltando! Esclamò allora il Demone,sorridendo malignamente.

Pregustava da tempo di farla pagare a quelle streghe.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo amichevole e malvagio e cominciarono a parlare del piano.

 **il giorno dopo**

 **Casa Halliwell**

 **ore 11 e 15 a.m.**

C'è qualcosa che mi sfugge, me lo sento! Se ne uscì Chris, agitato ,con voce ansiosa, mentre faceva avanti e indietro per il salotto.

Sei solo paranoico Chris.. Esclamò esasperato Wyatt, osservando il fratellino fare su e giù per la stanza da più di mezz'ora. Gli metteva l'ansia quando faceva così.

Sapeva che il fratello aveva ragione e le sue intuizioni e sensazioni erano sempre ben fondate e giuste, ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione e la possibilità di gongolare e poi adorava dargli contro e litigare con lui.

Doveva ammettere che I loro battibecchi erano una delle cose che più gli mancano da quando si trova negli inferi, da solo.

Tu credi? Chiese il più piccolo,guardando il fratello scetticamente.

Certo! Ne sono convinto... Sei tu che sei nevronico , impaurito e come ho già detto, ma lo ripeto PARANOICO. Non c'è niente che non va. Calmati per favore, mi metti ansia. Ribattè il maggiore, con sguardo di rimprovero e un sorriso divertito sulle labbra mentre Chris, urlando, rispose:

E come cavolo faccio a stare calmo,me lo spieghi? Siamo a corto di tempo qui ,se non te ne sei accorto... Per poi aggiungere dicendo serio:

..E poi continuo ad avere una strana sensazione..come se dovesse accadere qualcosa di molto brutto!

Andiamo tu ce l'hai sempre... è ciò che rende te, te! Affermò a quel punto Wyatt, e la frase fece fermare i movimenti del fratello minore che non potè controbattere, poichè Paige , entrando in salotto ,gridò mettendo una mano fra i capelli:

Ragazzi..piantatela... i vostri battibecchi e le vostre urla mi fanno venire il mal di testa!

Oh mi dispiace se a quanto pare sono l'unico in famiglia che si preoccupa! Esclamò allora Chris, esausto, passandosi le mani sulla faccia.

In quell'istante apparve dietro di loro Piper, con sguardo preoccupato e Wyatt in braccio.

Hei.. Che succede? tutto bene? Ho sentito urlare! Disse infatti lei poco dopo, dando il suo famoso sguardo apprensivo/impanicato, osservandoli uno ad uno.

Vedi.. C'è qualcun altro che si preoccupa ,oltre a te. Disse a quel punto Wyatt, divertito, girandosi verso il fratello che mormorò:

La mamma non conta , è così di natura e - ASPETTA!

Si fermò imporvvisamente, accorgendosi della reale presenza in casa della madre,che non doveva essere lì e si girò verso di lei, puntandole il dito contro, per poi dirle:

Che ci fai tu qui? Non dovresti essere alla Scuola di Magia al sicuro?

Mi stavo annoiando e poi credo che il mio posto sia qui,con tutti voi... mi sento più al sicuro a casa mia che non con gente estranea e piena di ho bisogno di baby sitter, io; così sono passata a prendere tutte le cose mie e di Wyatt che avevamo già portato, ma poi ho avuto come la sensazione che era meglio per me tornare a casa..subito, così mi sono fatta orbitare da Gideon! A proposito,volevo parlarti. Dio mio ,quanto scalci!

Non mi hai fatto riposare per tutta la notte. Per caso a grande giocherai a calcio?

Fece Piper, tutto d'un fiato, per poi guardare il figlio sorridendo,mentre si toccava la pancia.

Potevi chiamare Leo per farlo, probabilmente hai fatto la cosa migliore, almeno così possiamo controllarti e per la cronaca no ,io odio tutti gli sport!

Non è divertente Wy quindi non ridere brutto idiota! Ripose Chris, con sguardo tra l'ansioso, lo scocciato e l'arrabbiato soprattutto dopo aver visto un ghigno stupido sul viso del fratello.

Wyatt smettila di prendere in giro tuo fratello. E tu...rilassati! Esclamò poi severa Piper, parlando ai suoi figli, osservandoli bene.

Vi prego... ditemi che non farete così tutto il tempo, quando crescerete! Disse allora sedendosi sul divano, Paige, preoccupata per la sua futura sanità mentale.

Uhm! Scusate? Fece Chris, un pò turbato e con sguardo colpevole , guardando con simpatia e affetto la zia, chiedendo poi scusa per i mal di testa che lui e il fratello le causeranno in futuro e poi guardando verso sua madre per scusarsi dei dolori che non l'avevano fatto dormire.

...Ci faremo l'abitudine tesoro! Mormorò Piper,che toccò la spalla del figlio, mentre Paige poco dopo, pensandoci, diceva:

Oppure potremmo fargli qualche incantesimo per farli andare d'accordo in futuro!

Paige! Urlò , con tono di rimprovero, la sorella maggiore.

Sto scherzando...forse! Rispose la minore guardando l'altra ,sorridendo.

Possiamo tornare al problema principale? Grazie! Ma dov'è Phoebe ? Chiese Chris , allarmato, alzandosi in piedi,non vedendo la zia,che di solito a quell'ora era già in piedi da molto.

A lavoro,credo! Risposero in coro le due sorelle che poi si scambiarono uno sguardo.

Scherzi? Abbiamo un'emergenza e lei se ne va a lavoro come se nulla fosse!

Incredibile! Sospirò frustrato il giovane, alzando le mani in segno di protesta, prendendo successivamente la tazza sul tavolo per bere il suo caffè, avendo perso la speranza.

Bhè..a differenza tua signorino, noi abbiamo una vita..e quando voi ve ne andrete dopo aver cambiato il futuro noi staremo ancora qui..e dobbiamo pur mangiare.

Non possiamo contare solo su Piper e il P3..visto che a quanto pare il lavoro alla scuola di magia non è molto retribuito. é meglio per tutti se Phoebe continua ad avere il suo lavoro.

E poi è una distrazione per lei,dopo quello che è successo con Jason. Rispose, sarcastica e arrabbiata Paige, stanca delle continue lamentele del nipote.

Per lui era sempre un'emergenza.

Chi è Jason? Ma non è ancora tornata con zio Cole? Fece a quel punto Wyatt,che era stato zitto per un pò,lanciando la bomba.

Tutti si ammutulirono.

Chris voleva ucciderlo per aver rivelato una tale informazione e lo guardò in malo modo.

Fortuna che Phoebe non era in casa.

Tu sei un completo imbecille! Hai sbattuto la testa da piccolo?

Cosa non capisci delle parole CONSEGUENZE FUTURE ? Urlò Christopher,dopo aver dato uno scappelloto al fratello maggiore, continuandolo a guardarlo di traverso.

Calmati fratellino, ti preoccupi troppo..e poi l'ho detto solo a loro, mica a zia Phoebe! Quindi non è questo grande problema. Rispose il maggiore,tranquillo, come se niente fosse.

Scusami? Cole? Come Col Turner, ex marito della mia sorellina, sorgente di tutti i mali, quel Cole? Fece Piper, coon tono di voce alto, quasi in preda ad una crrsi di panico, agitata e molto preoccupata.

Non era possibile che aveva permesso a quell'essere di riavvicinarsi a sua sorella.

Proprio no. Avrebbe dovuto passare sul suo cadavere per poterlo fare.

Non posso crederci...non importa quante volte lo eliminiamo..quel bastardo trova sempre il modo di tornare! Se ne uscì invece, inviperita Paige,con sguardo duro, mettendosi a braccia conserte.

Assurdo. Ma perchè quel dannato demone non moriva mai definitivamente?

Comunque.. Non una parola con tua zia ! Chiaro? Disse poi Piper, riprendendosi, rvolgendosi soprattutto a Wyatt che annuì.

Troppo tardi.. Disse una voce vicino la porta.

"Maledizione" Pensarono i presenti.

Phoebe era appena entrata in casa e aveva sentito tutto.

Oh! Sussurrò Wyatt,sentendosi per un'attimo colpevole,vedendo lo sguardo serio e triste della zia che però cercava di non mostrare le sue emozioni ma dentro era sicuramente in piena tempesta. In questo erano molto simili loro due.

è tutto ok, davvero. Disse ad alta voce,per farsi sentire da tutti, la donna, che internamente era molto confusa.

Non si aspettava di ricevere una notizia del genere una volta tornata a casa e così all'improvviso poi. è stata decisamente una doccia gelata.

Davvero im futuro lei e Cole sarebbero tornati insieme? E lui era ancora un demone?

Era riuscito a perdonarlo? Aveva molte domande ,ma sapeva che era stato già detto troppo così pensò di lasciar perdere il discorso.

Avevano cose più urgenti e importanti di cui discutere.

Davvero?Non ti sconvolge la notizia? Domandò Paige, preoccupata, osservandola seria.

Si capiva che la giovane fosse agitata per la sorella

.Sapeva quanto Cole avesse significato per lei.. e sapeva cosa le aveva fatto.

Non voleva vederla soffrire ancora.

Era passato del tempo, ma le ferite non erano ancora rimarginate.

Sono un pò scioccata al momento e non so come reagire, ma non ne voglio sapere nulla ..non ora! Abbiamo altro a cui pensare al momento, giusto? Ribattè severa, Phoebe, cercando di mostrarsi forte e non dare troppo peso alla cosa e spostando lo sguardo verso il nipote più piccolo che esclamò:

Giusto. Grazie zia Phoebe! Qualcuno che capisce!

Prego, Chris! Quando vuoi! Rispose allora lei, sorridendo.

Ieri con la storia di Wyatt ,i vari demoni e la cena da preparare non vi ho detto cosa ho scoperto negli inferi! Continuò il giovane , fattosi subito serio, mentre parlava.

Il fratello a quel punto ascoltando le sue parole divenne furioso e lo attaccò dicendo:

Sei andato negli inferi da solo? Mio Dio Chris! Ma sei fuori di testa? Quante volte ti ho detto di non farlo? Hai proprio un desiderio di morte,maledizione!

Andiamo..so cavarmela! Lo sai! Ribattè il giovane, sicuro di sè,sogghignando.

Non è questo il punto,genio! Fece l altro, arrabbiato, mentre tirava con molta forza una spinta al fratello.

Era davvero stanco del suo atteggiamento. Non poteva lasciarlo un'attimo da solo che rischiava di farsi ammazzare. E ora che ci ripensava:

Questo è per 8 mesi fa! Mi hai fatto venire un'attacco di panico..Stavo per venire qui!

Non so cosa diavolo stavi combinando ma non spaventarmi mai più in quel modo,chiaro?

I demoni intorno a me credevano mi stessi sentendo male per quanto ero pallido.

e non posso e non voglio sembrare debole ai loro occhi! Urlò a gran voce Wyatt, prendendo di petto il fratello,tirandogli un pugno, guardandolo poi minacciosamente ma

allo stesso tempo quasi con disperazione.

Ma di che stai parlando? Domandò confuso suo fratello, ricambiando lo sguardo,mentre tentava di allontanarsi dalla presa del fratello maggiore,che si era fatta davvero stretta.

C'è stato un momento in cui non ti ho sentito più..la nostra connessione,il nostro legame era andato , perso e ho creduto che fossi morto! Mi sono ripromesso che ti avrei fatto una bella ramanzina e ti avrei picchiato per quello se un giorno ti avrei rivisto quindi beccati questo idiota che non sei altro! Continuò Wyatt,ripensando con dolore a quel giorno, tirando poi un altro pugno sul viso al fratello facendolo barcollare all'indietro per la forza con cui era stato dato.

L'uomo non si era mai sentito tanto destabilizzato e senza controllo come in quei pochi minuti quando credeva di aver perso il fratello per sempre.

Aveva sentito troppe emozioni insieme e non sapeva come fare per allontanarle da se stesso. Lui non era come Chris, che era bravo a "spegnere" le sue emozioni. Si era sentito in colpa.

Per non farsi vedere dai demoni si era voltato per poi scomparire nel nulla senza dire una parola e raggiunto il ponte, aveva fatto quello che non faceva da molto tempo: pianse.

Non solo per qualsiasi cosa fosse successa a Chris, anche per Piper,sua madre.

Loro era le uniche due persone al mondo che lui amava e che lo amavano e che c'erano sempre state per lui, nonostante tutto.

Anche adesso,per quanto Christopher potesse dirgli che lo odiava, lui c'era.

Era persino andato indietro nel tempo per salvarlo.

Si era sentito così solo, senza suo fratello in quei momenti, senza quella connessione che quando erano piccoli detestavano.

Quei minuti gli sembrarono un'eternità e per un'attimo pensò che niente aveva più senso.

Come poteva vivere senza il suo fratellino? Come aveva potuto lasciarlo andare nel passato e farsi ammazzare? Lui aveva il compito di proteggerlo,era suo fratello maggiore.

Lo aveva promesso a sua madre prima di morire, di badare a lui, ma sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto comunque. Lo aveva sempre fatto sin da quando Chris era nato, o almeno così diceva la sua famiglia. Gli veniva naturale. Quando si trattava di Chris, il suo istinto era quello di proteggerlo,sempre e comunque, tutto il resto e tutti gli altri passavano in secondo piano.

A volte poteva anche essere stato troppo apprensivo, almeno secondo vari commenti del fratello e specie quando c'era di mezzo Leo.

Mentre ricordava avvenimenti lontani, fuggendo dalla realtà e dal dolore che stava provando in quel momento, pensò che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare e che doveva andare a riprenderselo,non importava quali fossero le sue condizioni.

Lo avrebbe riportato a casa , ma poco dopo, sentì delle emozioni che non corrispondevano alle sue , così realizzò che Chris era vivo. Il suo fratellino era tornato.

Wyatt non si era mai sentito così felice ,sollevato ,terrorizzato e debole come in quel momento e giurò a se stesso che non si sarebbe MAI E POI MAI sentito di nuovo così fuori controllo. Da quel momento aveva chiesto a tutte le veggenti di fargli sapere quando avevano visioni riguardanti il fratello, mentre lui pensava a come riprendersi Chris.

Doveva occuparsene lui. Capì che era l'unico per quel "lavoro".

Cosa? Fece Chris, guardandolo curioso e sospettoso, ma anche preoccupato per via delle emozioni che sentiva arrivare dal fratello.

Poi il giovane ricordò che si stava riferendo sicuramente a quando aveva smesso di esistere per quel breve periodo prima del suo concepimento.

Non pensava che al fratello sarebbe importato..dopo quello che aveva fatto , perchè avrebbe dovuto? E invece a quanto pareva si era sbagliato. Forse sua zia aveva ragione.

In fondo aveva dimostrato più volte il suo tenere a lui.

Magari era vero che sarebbe stato lui a salvare suo fratello.

Di sicuro ,visti quei rari momenti di fratellanza, c'era ancora speranza.

Ragazzi! Non abbiamo tempo per i litigi. Sotterate l'ascia di guerra per oggi e mettiamoci a lavoro. Cosa stavi dicendo Chris? Fece Phoebe, con tono severo, cercando di riportare l'ordine.

Chris e Wyatt si allontanarono l'uno dal altro , il minore dei due mormorò un "mi dispiace" e poi Wy andò a sedersi,evitando il contatto visivo col fratello. Doveva calmarsi.

Ecco.. penso che ... insomma, sembra che abbiamo sbagliato tutto dall'inizio.

Pare che non ci sia un demone dopo Wyatt, ma qualcuno molto potente che crede che Wyatt sia una minaccia e per questo sta lavorando con i demoni.

Qualcuno dei buoni..dalla nostra parte.

Non credo che questa persona voglia renderlo cattivo, magari in qualche modo a forza di attaccarlo, lo farà,ma ora mi domando.. se non è un demone, chi potrebbe essere questo qualcuno che trasformerà Wyatt? Prese poi la parola il giovane Halliwell, mettendo il trio al corrente delle sue scoperte.

Ma come potrebbe avvicinarsi con lo scudo di Wyatt? Domandò a quel punto Paige, perplessa, mentre il nipote rispose:

Esatto..ma sappiamo che non è indistruttibile! Certo ci vorrebbe tempo ma non sarebbe impossibile da eliminare. Magari lo porterà lontano da noi per giorni...

Non posso crederci..se così fosse..perchè non siamo riusciti a trovarlo e soprattutto a fermare quel bastardo in futuro? Come ho potuto permetterlo? Disse Piper, arrabbiata ma con tono di voce spaventato,stringendo forte il bambino fra le sue braccia,prima di portarlo nel suo box.

E se questo qualcuno è in realtà una persona di cui ci fidiamo?

Questo stavo pensando mentre ero a lavoro e ho fatto delle ricerche.

Se fosse qualcuno vicino a noi che può avere libero accesso a Wyatt? Potrebbe rapirlo o avvicinarlo in qualsiasi momento...Il piccolo non lo vedrebbe come minaccia..

e nemmeno noi. Affermò poi Phoebe, convinta.

Meglio ancora. Se si fosse trasformato in uno di voi? Wyat nno avrebbe dovuto usare lo scudo..perchè non ne aveva bisogno. Ribattè poi Chris, guardando le zie e poi la madre che esclamò:

Bhè di sicuro avrebbe senso!

In quel momento apparve Leo, che si avvicinò subito a Chris, per vedere se la ferita fosse infetta e se lui stava bene e avendo sentito le nuove scoperte , chiese al figlio minore:

Sicuro che il demone non abbia mentito?

Se c'è una cosa che imparato essendo il fratello della Sorgente di tutti i mali è come torturare qualcuno e ottenere le informazioni che mi servono, quindi sono positivo.

Ha detto la verità. Fu la risposta secca di Chris.

Ciao anche a te! Fece sarcasticamente Piper, vedendo e sentendo parlare il "marito" che aveva appena orbitato, senza salutare o avvisare del suo arrivo.

Ciao! Scusate l'interruzione ma ero preoccupato per Chris , volevo controllare la ferita..e allora.. Continuò l'Anziano, pacatamente.

Tranquillo.. Come vedi sto bene! Rispose il ragazzo, con tono morbido ,ma allo stesso tempo tosto,voltandosi verso Leo.

E se ci fosse stato qualche problema me ne sarei occupato io,come sempre del resto! Sì unì alla conversazione Wyatt, guardando di traverso il padre.

Wyatt! Lo rimproverò chiamandolo sua madre e lui ,irritato, rispose innocentemente :

Cosa?

è tuo padre! Non puoi parlargli in questo modo! Disse poi Phoebe,guardandolo seriamente,sentendo le emozioni negative del nipote nei confronti del cognato.

Ha smesso di esserlo tanti anni fa e comunque gli parlo come voglio! Tuonò duro e serio il maggiore dei fratelli Halliwell.

Leo dato che sei qui..stavamo parlando e non penso che Wyatt sia al sicuro alla Scuola... voglio che sia protetto e guardato in ogni momento e ...

Piper...sei un pò paranoica secondo me... più protetto della scuola ?...Andiamo!

Possiamo richiamare la tata..e noi potremmo fare dei turni per stargli accanto.

Inoltre pensavo di mettere su di lui una specie di incantesimo di protezione

Non credo sia abbastanza!

Okay.. mi arrendo, ti conosco! Non riuscirò a farti cambiare idea!Per il momento facciamo così, decideremo poi! Cocnluse Leo,sorridendo a Piper,prima di avvicinarsi aWyatt e toccargli i capelli. Diede uno sguardo ai suoi figli e con un cenno della mano li salutò e sparì fra tante luci bianche e blu.

Allora io devo passare al club e poi devo andare a fare la spesa! Esclamò Piper,avvicinandosi alla porta d'ingresso, dopo aver preso le chiavi sul tavolino.

Io vado alla scuola di magia!Sono già in ritardo! Disse Paige subito dopo, mentre Phoebe chiese:

Una di voi mi può dare un passaggio al giornale? Devo tornare subito! Ho del lavoro da sbrigare. Prima finisco, prima ritorno! Sarò qui per le due massimo. Lo prometto.

E Wyatt? Domandò a quel punto Chris, nel panico.

Uhm? Che vuoi dire ? Fece Piper distrattamente,non capendo dove il giovane volesse arrivare.

Chi bada al piccolo? Chiese preoccupato Chris, guardando le 3 streghe,come se stesse evidenziando l'ovvio.

Come chi? Sei suo fratello, puoi guardarlo tu! Non è che non l'hai mai fatto da uando sei qui Rispose allora con naturalezza la madre, mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle e salutava i suoi figli.

Io sono suo fratello minore non il suo baby sitter. Mormorò Chris, guardando il fratello adulto e poi il piccolo, avvicinandosi per controllarlo.

Creepy! Mormorò il Wyatt adulto,osservando poi il piccolo Wyatt chiamare Chris per giocare con lui e sorridergli.

Era da non credere. Non era abituato a vedersi così piccolo e certo era difficile guardare se stesso giocare con il fratello minore che però era in quel momento l'adulto.

Un'ora dopo , mentre stavano aspettando il ritorno della madre, Chris e Wyatt vennero chiamate dalla zia Paige che li avvisò dell'imminente nascita di Chris.

Piper era in travaglio.

 _ **5**_ _ **L'importanza di chiamarsi Christopher**_

 **Mondo sotterraneo**

Allora quale sarebbe il piano? Domandò Barbas, impaziente.

Abbiamo bisogno che il trio sia fuori gioco e che Leo e Chris si tolgano di torno! Rispose deciso Gideon, guardando il demone di fronte a lui.

E come pensi di fare? Chiese l'essere curioso e ansioso di sapere.

Bhè, tu distrai le streghe, Chris e Leo mentre io prendo il piccolo! Esclamò l Anziano,esponendo il piano.

Quindi io faccio tutto il lavoro? Domandò ironico e pungente Barbas, quasi ghignando mentre l altro, punto sul vivo, affermò, serio:

Non è così.. e gradirei che tu non sottovalutassi la potenza e l'intelligenza di quel bambino!

Secondo me sei tu che lo sopravvaluti...a me sembra solo un ragazzino! Disse allora il demone della paura,gesticolando.

Non riusciva davvere a credere alle parole di quell'uomo.

Quell' anziano aveva paura di un misero bambino? Quanto poteva essere difficile ucciderlo?

Bhè! Lo vedrai! Rispose sinceramente, quasi spaventato l uomo.

Signore, la strega, Piper , è entrata in travaglio! Fece Sigmund ,apparendo all'improvviso, avvicinandosi di corsa all'uomo,agitato.

Bene bene. A quanto pare la fortuna aiuta gli audaci! Se ne uscì, col sorriso sulle labbra, Barbas,guardando l altro uomo che poco dopo riflettendo , parlò:

Un'ottima notizia.. così almeno le sorelle saranno impegnate,ma direi comunque di fargli l'incantesimo che avevo cambiare di poco il nostro piano.

Barbas tu occupati di Leo e Chris..fai quello che sai fare meglio..scopri le loro più grandi paure e usale contro di loro! Ordinò poi l'anziano al demone ,guardandolo severamente.

C'è un'altra cosa! Affermò a quel punto il servitore di Gideon.

Dimmi Sigmund! Disse Gideon, con tono serioso e impaziente.

C'è un nuovo ragazzo, anche lui è venuto dal futuro. Rispose successivamente Sigmund.

Sappiamo chi è? Chiese allora l'anziano, curioso e interessato.

Pare si chiami Wyatt ,quindi credo sia il fratello maggiore di Christopher! Esclamò l'uomo,mentre Gideon,sorridendo, poi disse:

Uhm.. Interessante!

 **Casa Halliwell mezz'ora dopo**

Piper e Paige orbitano in soffitta dove ad aspettarle ci sono Chris, Leo e i due Wyatt

Ragazze dov'eravate? Domandò Leo, preoccupato per il loro ritardo.

Stavamo parlando con Derryl..a quanto pare ci odia adesso e non vuole avere a che fare con noi Disse velocemente Phoebe.

Dopo quello che è successo,non possiamo certo biasimarlo! Mormorò Paige,ripensando a qualche settimana prima, quando l'uomo aveva rischiato di morire, a causa loro.

Ad ogni modo, ci ha avvisate che la Sheridan non mollerà l'osso...e ha detto che c'è un mandato d'arresto per Chris! Parlò ancora Phoebe,guardando i presenti uno alla volta,soffermandosi per ultimo sul nipote più piccolo.

Oh..andiamo! Non è stata colpa mia... comunque mi dispiace ragazze! Esclamò a quel punto Chris, dispiaciuto e seccato per l'inconveniente.

Non è colpa tua figliolo! Disse Leo, girandosi verso il figlio minore, che al nomigliolo lo guardò sorpreso.

Sapeva che stava cercando di mostrargli che non era il padre che lui aveva conosciuto, ma era difficile anche essere in sua presenza,figuriamoci provare ad essere gentile..e poi lui non era tornato nel passato per risolvere i loro problemi.

La sua missione aveva la priorità.

Non preoccuparti, ce la caveremo! Se ne uscì poco dopo Phoebe,guardando suo nipote,accennando un sorriso rassicurante.

Una dozzina di demoni attaccò in quel momento,ma vennero sconfitti facilmente..solo uno si era salvato,ma scappò subito via non prima di dire:

Barbas è tornato!

Il silenzio calò nella stanza.

Non avremmo dovuto ucciderli, potevano aiutarci! Fece riprendendosi Paige, seria e preoccupata, mentre Phoebe affermò convinta e scocciata:

Non avremmo dovuto lasciar scappare quel demone!

Quel che è fatto è fatto! Dissero contemporaneamente Chris Leo e Wyatt, mettendo all'unisono le braccia conserte,lanciandosi poi un'occhiata fra loro.

Wow.. questo sì che è strano!Voi tre... Sussurrò Phoebe, alternando gli sguardi fra i 3, che sembravano nervosi.

Leo puoi chiedere informazioni agli Anziani su questa storia di Barbas? Dobbiamo verificarla. Disse a quel punto Chris,allontanandosi di poco dal padre,guardando però verso di lui.

Papà! Dovresti cominciare a chiamarlo papà! Commentò secca, Phoebe, mentre severamente guardava il minore dei fratelli.

Comunque... Perchè il demone ha parlato di Barbas? Chiese curioso Wy, avvicinandosi a Chris, che rispose abbattuto e confuso:

Onestamente, non ne ho idea!

Non è possibile che sia tornato..e perchè proprio ora? Domandò Phoebe,mentre sua sorella ,arrabbiata, ribattè dicendo:

Ho una domanda migliore: Come diavolo ha fatto a tornare? L'abbiamo eliminato tempo fa.

E se l'avesse aiutato quel qualcuno che è dopo Wyatt? Chiese allora Chris,spalancando gli occhi dopo aver avuto un'intuizione.

Dici che stanno lavorando insieme? Ribattè Leo, preoccupato, guardando brevemente suo figlio.

Forse ha capito che deve iniziare a giocare pesante! Barbas ce l'ha con il trio da tempo. Avranno fatto un accordo. Rispose poi il giovane, pensieroso, alzando le spalle.

Non sapeva cosa pensare..ma se era come credeva lui ,la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

In questo caso, troviamo Barbas e troveremo anche quel bastardo! Disse a quel punto convinta Paige.

è troppo rischioso andare dopo Barbas ora... sapete cosa può fare...

Con Piper fuori gioco il potere del trio è vulnerabile.. e voi sapete quanto quel demone

sia potente! Disse Leo,con voce seria e una punta di preoccupazione.

Leo ha ragione! Affermò inaspettatamente Chris, cosa che fece rimaere di sasso tutti,in primis Leo che non se lo aspettava.

Cosa?... adesso siete dalla stessa parte? Chiese Phoebe, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

Wow..non credevo che potessi far uscire quelle 3 parole fuori dalla tua bocca! Commentò poco dopo Wyatt,con un mezzo sorriso , per poi continuare dicendo sicuro:

Andremo noi!

Wyatt...per una volta hai avuto una buona idea! Rispose Chris, sorpreso, dando un'occhiata veloce al fratello.

Hei! Io ho sempre buone idee...ottime , anzi! Ribattè poi Wyatt, sentendosi offeso.

Sì..come no! Commentò ancora Chris,mentre Leo, ansioso, intromettendosi disse:

Non sono sicuro sia la cosa migliore da fare,voglio dire..è pericoloso anche per voi ragazzi..non dovete sottovalutarlo...quel demone è-

Tranquillo... papà. Siamo davvero bravi!E ci copriremo le spalle a vicenda,giusto fratellino? Disse Wyatt, sicuro di sè, scambiandosi successivamente un'occhiata eloquente con Chris.

Uhm... okay ma..chiamatemi se ci sono problemi..okay? Arrivo immeditatamente Esclamò poi abbattuto ma serio Leo.

Sapeva che quei due avrebbero fatto come volevano e non l'avrebbero ascoltato.

Sperava però che non si sarebbero messi nei guai. Non voleva che accadesse qualcosa ai suoi figli.

Allora ragazze qual'era il piano di cui dovevate parlarci prima che ci attaccassero? Chiese poi l'anziano, rivolgendosi alle cognate che lo guardarono perplesso.

In quell'istante una luce dorata, coprì completamente le due donne per poi sparire qualche secondo dopo.

Il piano ? Domandò confusa Phoebe,guardando prima i ragazzi e poi sua sorella.

L'hai visto anche tu? Chiese Chris ,avvicinandosi al padre, bisbigliando.

Già! Rispose Leo,accigliato, guardando le ragazze con sospetto.

Il piano é di andare a trovare Piper in ospedale, ovviamente! Disse all'improvviso Phoebe, allegra e con tono di voce alta, mentre Paige sorrideva infantilmente.

Le due poco dopo andarono verso la porta per poi scendere le scale.

Phoebe! Paige! Chiamò Leo,per cercare di ottenere l'attenzione delle ragazze,sotto l'influenza di un qualche incantesimo.

Andiamo! C'è poco tempo! Affermò ad alta voce Paige ,mentre Phoebe diceva eccitata:

C'è un bambino in arrivo! Dobbiamo raggiungere Piper e il piccolo Chris!

Aww non vedo l'ora di vederlo!

Sono io il nascituro! Vi do il permesso di non andare! Affermò a quel punto Chris,guardando ,con occhi spalancati, le zie quasi come fossero impazzite.

OH Chris.. sei un birbante! Non possiamo mica perderci la tua nascita.

Dobbiamo festeggiare! Ribattè a tono ma seria,seppur col sorriso sulle labbra Paige.

Oh sarai così carino.. sì che lo sarai! Cominciò a dire Phoebe,avvicinandosi a Chris, toccandogli il viso,facendo poi strani versi, come se stesse parlando ad un neonato.

Wyatt a quel punto stava ridendo come un matto,divertito,mentre Leo aveva uno sguardo sconcertato.

Volevo chiedertelo da tempo ,ma perchè ti chiami Chris? Domandò poi quasi seria, Phoebe.

è il nome del padre di Leo.. Rispose imbarazzato il giovane, mentre l'uomo lo guardò.

L'anziano in quel momento pensò di essere stato davvero cieco e stupido per non aver capito che Chris era suo figlio. Certo il ragazzo non lo aveva reso facile,ma avrebbe dovuto capirlo..percepirlo. Ora si spiegava il perchè di tutte quelle strane sensazioni che non riusciva a capire quando era in sua presenza.

Da un parte era diffidente verso il giovane, ma dall'altra quando quel ragazzo parlava, il modo in cui agiva..gli era così familiare e non riusciva a decifrare i suoi strani atteggiamenti.

é pur vero che il giovane non si era comportato così bene , ne con lui , ne con le sorelle, ma aveva da tempo capito che aveva le sue ragioni per fare quello che faceva.

Sapeva che non era cattivo, ma non riusciva a comprendere in pieno le sue azioni.

Avrebbe dovuto dire la verità fin da subito invece di mentire e manipolare tutti.

Si fidava di lui, anche se c'aveva messo un bel pò di tempo per farlo..poi quando aveva scoperto che era suo figlio, aveva cominciato a guardarlo in modo diverso.

Aveva i suoi occhi... e il nome di suo padre.

Tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era: Come poteva non esserci arrivato?

Chris aveva il carattere di Piper, soprattutto il suo sarcasmo che condivideva anche con Paige, ma era anche riflessivo e saggio, come lui, era testardo come tutte le Halliwell, metteva la famiglia prima di tutto, proprio come aveva sempre fatto Prue.

Quel ragazzo era un mix tra tutti loro e nessuno se n'era accorto e lui si vergognava da morire per questo. Non aveva riconosciuto il suo stesso figlio.

Nemmeno Wyatt quando si era presentato all'improvviso dal futuro.

Lui non riusciva a capire come poteva essere diventato un padre così orribile da essere odiato dai suoi due figli.

Lui che amava Wyatt...ed amava anche Chris , più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Come poteva aver trascurato la sua famiglia? Come poteva averli delusi e averli fatti soffrire così tanto? Che cosa gli era successo per diventare un tale idiota egoista e menefreghista?

GUardò Chris, che era diventato un pò rosso dall'imbarazzo e sorrise con affetto.

Forse non ne aveva il diritto, ma era così orgoglioso di quel ragazzo che aveva vissuto l'inferno ma era ancora speranzoso. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvare suo fratello, nonostante il male che Wyatt aveva commesso.

Chris non si era arreso e lui non poteva fare altro che essere fiero di quel giovane uomo che aveva davanti. Doveva essere un padre migliore ,per Chris.

Owww.. che cosa dolce! Esclamarono le due zie,contemporanemente, guardando il nipote con affetto.

Ora possiamo tornare alla missione,per favore? Chiese succesivamente Chris,seccato e preoccupato.

Non avevano tempo per queste cose futili e superficiali.

Certo... Dobbiamo andare a comprare dei palloncini e un grosso fiocco azzurro! Rispose sicura sorridendo Phoebe, guardando Paige , che esclamò subito:

é vero!

Paige non dimenticare di prendere la borsa per il bambino in cucina! Continuò poi Phoebe ,con tono serioso, guardando di nuovo la sorella minore, che disse:

Giusto! Vado a prenderla!

Ciao! Dissero un paio di minuti dopo all'unisono le due ragazze prima di scomparire orbitando, dirigendosi all'ospitale.

Avevano agito così in fretta da non dare il tempo ai ragazzi di fermarle e farle ragionare.

Sono impazzite! Commentò Chris, con gli ochi spalancati , a voce alta, mentre si metteva una mano sul viso, frustrato.

Chi può aver fatto l'incantesimo? Aggiunse il ragazzo successivamente e Leo azzardò insicuro, dicendo:

Piper?

Non credo.. Perchè avrebbe dovuto farlo? Sta per partorire! Commentò Chris, pensieroso.

Sentirono suonare alla porta e Leo andò ad aprire. Era Derryl.

Salve ragazzi! Disse Derryl sulla soglia della porta di casa,salutandoli.

Derryl..che ci fai qui? Chiese Leo, confuso e allo stesso preoccupato quando si ricordò del mandato di cattura per Chris.

Inconsciamente l'uomo si avvicinò al figlio minore.

Sono qui per prendere in custodia Chris! Esclamò il tenente a quel punto,, guardando prima l'anziano e poi il giovane.

Non credo proprio! Non abbiamo tempo per questo! Dissero contemporanemente Wyatt e Chris, entrambi esasperati.

Mi dispiace Derryl ma questo è davvero un brutto momento! Continuò dicendo Leo,cercando di far capire a Derryl che non era proprio il momento più adatto per quella conversazione. E poi Chris non aveva fatto nulla di male.

Doveva risolvere la faccenda ma ora avevano altro da fare. Wyatt era la priorità.

Chris a quel punto sbattè fuori casa il poliziotto, usando la telecinesi e quello rialzatosi da terra disse serio:

Te ne pentirai!

La porta venne chiusa col gesto della mano di Chris,come fece tempo prima Prue, poi i 3 uomini arrivarono davanti le scale dove continuarono a discutere.

Dobbiamo sbrigarci! Affermò Chris, facendo capire ancora una volta la sua impazienza e la mancanza di tempo.

Tu tieni Wyatt al sicuro...Qui è un bersaglio facile,forse dovresti portarlo altrove almeno per qualche ora! Disse ancora, serio e preoccupato ,il giovane al padre che annuì senza controbbattere.

Conoscendoti bene e sapendo cosa stai pensando adesso, ho idea che invece noi lavoreremo su un'incantesimo di protezione sulla casa e su ...bhè, il piccolo me! Esclamò Wyatt, guardando Leo ,il suo mini e suo fratello, che disse:

Uhm! Già...E poi andremo dopo Barbas!

Queste furono le parole che Wyatt sentì mentre orbitava in soffitta.

Non vedeva l'ora di scoprire chi era quel bastardo che voleva ucciderlo o trasformarlo come diceva Chris..anche se lui non ci credeva, ma soprattutto voleva trovarlo per via della visione della veggente.

Quell'essere era il responsabile della futura e presunta morte di suo fratello e avrebbe pagato per quello. Non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di fare del male al suo fratellino.

Andrà tutto bene Chris..te lo prometto! Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per cambiare il futuro... per il bene dei miei figli! Disse Leo,poco dopo,avvicinandosi al figlio minore, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla prima di andare via anche lui col piccolo e salire le scale per raggiungere la stanza di Wyatt al piano di sopra.

Chris a quel punto lo guardò con occhi sorpresi,cosa che faceva sempre più spesso in quei giorni e sorrise impercettibilmente.

Per un'attimo aveva davvero creduto alle parole dette dal padre.

Leo sembrava così sicuro e determinato e lui era davvero colpito da quell'amore che sembrava arrivare da colui che lo aveva generato.

Forse potevano davvero avere un buon rapporto in futuro.

E questa ,per lui, era ulteriore ragione per salvare Wyatt.

 _ **Poco dopo mentre i fratelli erano in soffitta**_

I ragazzi stavano discutendo sul da farsi ..soprattutto su Barbas,che loro non avevano mai affrontato.

Io non ho paura di niente e di nessuno. E poi Barbas non può toccarmi. Sono immune ai suoi giochetti. Parlò Wy, convinto, guardando Chris che mentre stava preparando una pozione disse:

Bhè anch'io se è per questo.

Nessuno è immune ragazzi.. ognuno di noi ha paura di qualcosa...magari anche senza saperlo. Barbas, lui è molto pericoloso e- Si intromise Leo, preoccupato, entrando in soffitta, da solo ,interrompendo la conversazione fra i due fratelli.

Leo..tu non hai idea di ciò che ho passato..delle persone che abbiamo perso,delle cose che ho visto..o fatto! Cominciò a dire Chris, quasi con emozione, ripensando a eventi passati, per cercare di far comprendere al padre che avendo perso tutto ciò che amava e importava, non aveva nient altro da perdere e Barbas non poteva usare le sue paure, perchè non ne aveva più. Lui non aveva nulla.

Lo capisco..davvero..ma... Dovete state attenti! Non potete sottovalutare quel demone. Disse allora l'anziano,con tono molto serio, mettendosi a braccia conserte, dopo aver fatto un mezzo sorriso e essersi avvicinato ai suoi ragazzi.

Suo figlio era davvero testardo ed orgoglioso, come tutti gli Halliwell del resto.

Wyatt invece non disse nulla, ma guardò i due uomini davanti a lui ,poi si sedette.

Chris invece, sempre più agitato, si mise a sfogliare il Libro delle Ombre come a suo solito,nonostante ormai lo conoscesse a memoria.

Col tempo Wy aveva capito che era una cosa che faceva per calmarsi.

Suo fratello voleva davvero salvarlo...e lui si sentì per un'attimo felice, perchè capì che nonostante il loro rapporto, Chris non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato, non del tutto.

 _ **6 Salva Wyatt, Salva il mondo**_

 **In ospedale**

Che diavolo succede? Cos'ha nostra sorella che non va? Domandò Phoebe,alterata ,al dottore, vedendo che sua sorella era stata portata via e nessuno aveva parlato con loro.

MI dispiace ma dobbiamo operarla d'urgenza. Ha avuto un'emorraggia. Fù la riposta secca del medico.

Cosa sta dicendo? Chiese spaventata Paige,mentre guardava il chirurgo che farfugliando disse serio:

Bhè... uhm...ecco, Piper e il bambino sono in pericolo di vita,ma noi faremo del nostro meglio per evitare che ciò accadda

Leo in quel momento orbitò dietro l'angolo,per non essere visto.

Dopo aver parlato con i suoi figli in soffitta aveva avuto una brutta sensazione e così dopo aver controllato Wyatt, aveva deciso di andare in ospedale da PIper e il piccolo che sarebbe nato di lì a poco,per vedere se era tutto okay. Sentiva che qualcosa non andava.

Leo, meno male, sei qui! Esclamò Phoebe, sollevata nel vedere il cognato che chiese,agitato:

Che succede? Come stanno Piper e il bambino?

Stavamo giusto per chiamarti! Ribattè Paige,mentre alternava gli sguardi fra Leo, il dottore e la sorella che a quel punto disse guardando seria l'anziano:

Devono essere operati immediatamente!

Cosa? Esclamò l'uomo, confuso e preoccupato,rimanendo a bocca aperta e spalancando gli occhi.

 **Nel frattempo in soffitta**

Assurdo! Non abbiamo alcun indizio... non so dove mettere le mani! Disse frustrato Chris, gesticolando, sbattendo con forza il libro delle ombre.

Bhè...almeno hai qualche notizia in più rispetto ai giorni scorsi! Ribattè Wyatt, guardando il fratello, cercando di essere positivo e tirargli su il morale.

é una cosa che aveva sempre fatto. Una sua abitudine. Cercare di aiutare il fratello a vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno...non sempre aveva funzionato,però.

Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, a quanto pare.

E questo dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?Perchè non lo fa ! Urlò sarcastico il più giovane,mentre guardava di traverso l altro ragazzo, per poi aggiungere tentando di calmarsi:

Dov'è andato Leo comunque? Sembrava preoccupato prima.

Come faccio a saperlo? Non sono nella testa di quell'uomo! Comunque tirando ad indovinare direi che è in ospedale! Rispose irritato Wy, fermando la sua camminata.

Chris lo stava facendo agitare.

E ha lasciato Wyatt da solo? Fantastico! Poteva orbitare il box qui prima di andarsene! Ribattè ancora il fratello minore, arrabbiato.

Calmati fratellino. Non è così grave! E poi lo sentiremmo se il piccolo me stesse male...non è così lontano da noi! Ed ho sempre il mio scudo non dimenticarlo! Disse il fratello maggiore, provando a calmare Chris che, ripensando all'episodio di pochi mesi prima, invece esclamò sarcastico:

...Scudo che ,ti ricordo, può essere facilmente oltrepassato!

Il ragazzo all'improvviso avvertì un senso di vertigini e nausea e barcollò all'indietro.

Hei! Stai bene? Disse Wy, avvicinandosi velocemente preoccupato al fratello.

Tutto okay! è stato solo un capogiro! Sarà lo stress. Non fingere che ti importi comunque! Mormorò il più piccolo dei due, minimizzando la cosa, mentre con la coda dell'occhio guardava Wyatt che a quelle parole fece uno sguardo serio,di dolore.

Ancora con questa storia!? Dio quando sei frustrante e testardo a volte! Ribattè Wyatt, facendo una smorfia,abbassando le spalle, allontanandosi di poco da Chris.

Bhè scusami tanto ,se dopo tutto quello che hai combinato e mi hai fatto passare, non mi fido di te e non credo alla tua preoccupazione nei miei confronti Rispose alzando il tono di voce, il minore fra i fratelli, guardando storto il più grande che non volendo litigare ancora decise di arrendersi , smettere di parlare e non reagire alla provocazione.

Gideon in quel momento apparve nella stanza del piccolo Wyatt ; che , ignaro, dormiva beatamente.

Sentiva i ragazzi discutere fra loro. "Quello era il momento perfetto" pensò.

Nessuno poteva ostacolarlo.

Finalmente! Ce l'ho fatta! Esclamò sottovoce l'anziano guardando il bambino inerme, con lo scudo abbassato.

"Non è stato così difficile stavolta" pensò incredulo Gideon, mentre si avvicinava al bambino per prenderlo in braccio.

Wy si svegliò improvvisamente e automaticamente vedendo una figura su di lui,innalzò lo scudo,cosa che fece imprecare l'uomo che gli disse:

Dannazione! Sei un guastafeste ragazzino !

Gideon tirò fuori la sua bacchetta e successivamente riuscì a penetrare lo scudo.

Ora verrai con me! Esclamò l'anziano guardando minaccioso il bambino, che sembrava stranamente calmo.

In quel momento arrivarono Chris e Wyatt , dopo aver sentito un rumore, giusto in tempo per vedere l'anziano prendere Wyatt e orbitare, sotto lo sguardo incredulo e le bocche aperte dei due fratelli,che shocchati non sono stati in grado di fare nulla per fermarlo in quel breve lasso di tempo.

Papà! Gridarono contemporaneamente a quel punto Chris e Wy, chiamando il padre per farlo tornare e avvisarlo della situazione.

Non posso credere che sia riuscito a farcela sotto il naso! Quel bastardo di un'anziano Esclamò furioso, Chris, mentre camminava da una parte all'altra della stanza,lanciando cose a caso.

Non può essere...lui ...lui è un ' anziano.. per l'amor di Dio! Non farebbe mai del male a un bambino, a Wyatt...lui è il mio mentore...ci ha aiutato.. Disse Leo, frastornato, tornato da poco.

Almeno ora si spiega come mai non ti è mai stato molto simpatico! Ribattè poi il minore dei fratelli, guardando Wyatt, che stranamente non aveva ancora parlato.

Il più grande non lo aveva nemmeno sentito.

"Possibile che Gideon lo avesse trasformato? se così fosse, il suo fratellino aveva ragione...ma soprattutto ora sapeva che era quello il bastardo della visione della veggente. Doveva ucciderlo,prima che potesse arrivare a Chris"

Questo stava pensando il giovane,che non vedeva l'ora di poter mettere le mani sull'anziano.

Chris se continui così farai un buco nel pavimento! Disse poi Wyatt con tono sarcastico , poco dopo, vedendo il fratellino fare avanti e indietro per la stanza,molto agitato.

Non so cosa fare..sono a corto di idee. La magia di Gideon è potente.. Lui è un'anziano...Non possiamo rintracciarlo e sicuramente sono negli inferi, per questo

non possiamo sentire il piccolo. Rispose il giovane, preoccupato e irritato.

Troveremo un modo! Lo facciamo sempre. Ribattè Wy, serio e determinato come non mai, guardando il fratello.

Forse dovrei chiedere aiuto agli altri anziani! Se ne uscì dicendo, Leo, anche lui preoccupato e spaventato.

Credi sia il caso? Chiese Chris,guardando velocemente il padre, come se l'uomo fosse pazzo.

Non ci si poteva fidare degli Anziani. Gideon ne era la prova.

Uhm..no..in effetti non è proprio il caso...ma... Tu hai idee migliori? Domandò a quel punto Leo,che era sempre più angosciato e stava per farsi prendere dal panico.

La sua famiglia era in pericolo, per motivi diversi e lui non era in grado di fare nulla.

Era tutto così ingiusto.

Io riprovo con l'incantesimo per trovare una strega perduta..stregone in questo caso! Esclamò Chris, pensando a voce alta, andando verso il libro.

Fai anche quello per trovare una sorella perduta.. voglio dire.. fratello! Gli disse Wyatt in quel momento,con fare battaglioso e tono serio.

Doveva trovare il suo mini. Solo così poteva arrivare a Gideon ,farlo fuori e proteggere Chris. Non gli importava di ciò che Gideon voleva fare a lui,ma non doveva toccare suo fratello.

Lui non l'avrebbe permesso.

Figliolo, tu non senti nulla? Cioè..tecnicamente sei tu , e visti i tuoi poteri demoniaci magari puoi avere più fortuna di noi.. considerando dove si trovano Chiese poi Leo, guardando il figlio maggiore, speranzoso.

Faccio prima ad andare e setacciare gli inferi! Tanto nessuno può farmi del male! Rispose Wy, sicuro di sè, guardando i due uomini davanti a lui.

Ma se Gideon - Ribattè allora Leo ,ansioso, ma venne fermato da suo figlio maggiore.

Tranquillo,papà! E poi è una cosa fra lui e me! Nessuno deve mettersi in mezzo! Disse Wyatt, determinato, dando un'occhiata al fratello, che lo stava guardando quasi sconvolto.

Chris aveva capito in quel momento che le sue ultime parole si riferivano a lui.

Ma come poteva suo fratello aspettarsi che non avrebbe fatto nulla? Era tornato nel passato proprio per quello. Era la sua missione. Come poteva stare in disparte?

Wyatt,intuendo i pensieri del fratellino, lo guardò serio e gli fece un sorriso rassicurante, uno di quelli che Chris non vedeva da molti anni.

Era il tipico sguardo che Wyatt indossava prima di una battaglia, ma soprattutto che gli rivolgeva quando capiva che lui era agitato e preoccupato che potesse succedergli qualcosa.

Lo guardava per dire : é tutto okay,bro, andrà tutto bene. Starò proteggo io.

L'aveva visto per tutta la sua vita...a volte anche quando Wyatt era già diventato cattivo.

 **Negli inferi**

Guardalo! Che sfacciato! Non ha nemmeno più lo scudo alzato, ma si sente comunque potente! Disse a volce alta , Gideon, dando un'occhiata, da lontano, al piccolo Wyatt.

Cosa stai aspettando? Sento la tua paura senza neanche usare i miei poteri!

Vuoi che lo faccia fuori io per te? Domandò impaziente il demone , guardando irritato l'anziano.

No,grazie! E per la cronaca la mia non è paura..semmai timore. Non ho mai ucciso un bambino, ma di certo non posso lasciare un potere così grande nelle mani di un ragazzino, arrogante per giunta...Non dovrebbe essere permesso a nessuno di avere questo tipo di poteri! Rispose frustrato ,quasi disgustato Gideon, alternando lo sguardo tra il bambino e il demone.

Credo che tu sia esagerando. A me non sembra così potente. Disse poi Barbas, scettico, dando un'occhiata fugace al ragazzino.

Forse ora non lo è, ma col tempo diverrebbe inarrestabile e come abbiamo capito anche dalle informazioni che ci ha dato Chris sul futuro...sarà un mostro... la sorgente di tutti i mali, il peggiore tra i demoni, porterà il terrore nel mondo! Sarà impossibile da contrastare, quindi deve essere fermato! é questo il mio compito Ribattè convinto, con tono di voce serio , l'uomo che a quel punto si avvicinò a Wyatt per fare la sua mossa.

D'accordo ,ma basta con le chiacchiere! Sbrigati a far fuori il marmocchio prima che lo faccia io! Sto cominciando a diventare impaziente e ad essere davero stanco di questa nostra collaborazione. Esclamò allora il demone della paura, arrabbiato e stufo.

Fidati siamo in due. Non è da me lavorare con i demoni,ma questa era davvero un'occasione speciale! Tranquillo comunque. Dopo oggi le nostre strade si divideranno e non ci rivedremo mai più. Disse,sicuro e con un mezzo sorriso l'anziano, mentre evocava con la magia il suo pugnale.

Il bambino in quel momento lo guardò ,ma invece di essere spaventato , fece coraggiomente un sorrisetto,come se capisse che stava per essere attaccato dall'uomo ,che gli si avvicinò pericolosamente, avventandosi successivamente su di lui,senza successo però, perchè Wyatt reagì, pugnalando l'anziano, conficcando , con la magia, il pugnale nel petto dell'uomo, riuscendo poco dopo ad orbitare da lì.

Che diavolo? Riuscì a dire Barbas, per poi correre verso il bambino cercando di prenderlo, sfuggendogli.

Non posso credere che sia riuscito a scappare! Detesto quel ragazzino! Dobbiamo recuperarlo! Urlò furioso Gideon , girandosi verso il demone.

Ma come? Domandò quello, guadandolo serio e curioso,mentre l'anziano rispose sicuro:

Non andrà subito a casa...Non è facile andare via dagli inferi, soprattutto se non ci sei mai stato e sei solo un bambino! Sappiamo che le streghe sono in ospedale, quindi non ci metteranno i bastoni fra le ruote!

E per quanto riguarda gli altri? CHiese successivamente il demone,accigliato.

Semplice...Piano B! Esclamò Gideon, guardando Barbas, sorridendo malvagiamente, per poi aggiungere,vedendo lo sguardo confuso dell altro:

B sta per BARBAS ! è ora di entrare in azione.

 **Casa Halliwell in quel momento**

Wyatt sei sicuro di ciò che vuoi fare? Domandò Chris, guardando corrucciato il fratello che rispose convinto, girandosi verso di lui:

Non mi pare di avere altra scelta. Dobbiamo trovare Gideon , ma non preoccuparti!

So cavarmela!

Okay.. MI arrendo! Tanto so che non potrei farti cambiare idea! Sei testardo almeno quanto me! é solo che... continuo ad avere una brutta sensazione ! Continuò dicendo il minore dei 2 fratelli, sospirando sconfitto per poi sedersi sul divano,preoccupato.

Ci vediamo dopo! Non combinare casini in mia assenza! Esclamò ironico il più grande, sorridendo divertito verso Chris che ripose,mentre lui orbitava via:

Pensa a te idiota!

Pochi minuti dopo la scomparsa del grande Wy , apparve improvvisamente il piccolo Wyatt, accanto al sempre più agitato Chris, che sobbalzò alla vista del bambino.

Wyatt! Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui? Oh MIo Dio..Ci hai spaventati a morte! Va tutto bene ! Sei al sicuro adesso.. Sei con me! Nessuno ti farà del male! Disse sorpreso e confuso il giovane, per poi prendere in braccio e tenere stretto il bimbo ,usando un tono calmo,dolce e aggiungere ,successivamente, orgoglioso e contento:

Sei stato davvero bravo, amico! Misà che ora devo avvisare gli altri che sei tornato!

Invisibile ai loro occhi per non farsi notare dal giovane Halliwell, era arrivato in soffitta, seguendo la firma magica del piccolo, Gideon.

Negli inferi invece , il Wyatt adulto girovagava senza successo ,in cerca dell'Anziano , di Barbas o del suo mini e stava diventando sempre più impaziente e arrabbiato.

Aveva addosso un senso di inquietudine ed era preoccupato, forse era l'influenza del suo fratellino.

La paura si stava facendo largo dentro di lui. Pochi minuti dopo si sentì quasi mancare l'aria e aveva il cuore pesante.

Era successo qualcosa e c'era solo una persona che poteva fargli provare tutte quelle emozioni insieme ,che da tempo non sentiva: CHRIS.

Orbitò di corsa a casa e trovò il ragazzo a terra,ferito, e Leo , arrivato anche lui da poco , era accovacciato su di lui e stava disperatamente tentando di guarire il figlio.

 **Pochi minuti prima in soffitta**

Chris posò nel box suo fratello per poi avvicinarsi,come suo solito al libro, cosa che faceva sempre quando era nervoso e voleva calmarsi. Pensò a quel punto di mettersi in contatto telepaticamente col fratello e poi cercò di sentire suo padre per dirgli che Wyatt era con lui.

Non fece in tempo però, perchè sentì un rumore in soffitta e si guardò freneticamente intorno,non vedendo nulla. Poteva essere stata solo un'impressione! Penso all'inizio, ma poi realizzò. Qualcuno era lì... Ci avrebbe scommesso tutto ciò che aveva che era Gideon.

Stavolta non gli avrebbe permesso di mettere mano su suo fratello.

Peccato che l'anziano non avesse alcuna intenzione di rinunciare alla sua missione.

Quando Gideon si mostrò, Chris lo mandò con la telecinesi a scontrarsi su di una parete, ma l'uomo si riprese velocemente e fece comparire un pugnale per poi dire, quando vide il giovane pronto all'attacco:

Non farmi sacrificare entrambi.

Il giovane non ascoltandolo, si lanciò verso il fratello e venne così colpito da Gideon, che lo pugnalò in pieno petto.

Chris cadde a terra,dolorante, urlando il nome del padre, mentre l'anziano si riavvicinava nuovamente al piccolo Wyatt.

 **Nello stesso momento**

Leo era in sala d'attesa,mentre Piper si trovava in sala operatoria a lottare per la sua vita.

L' Anziano era molto preoccupato per la moglie e il figlio..

Non poteva e voleva perdere nessuno dei due e poi dovevano ancora trovare Gideon. Sembrava non esserci nessuno in quel corridoio,ma poteva percepire una presenza, vicina. Continuava a pensare a Wyatt e all'anziano.. era molto agitato e poco dopo si sentì come intrappolato.

D'un tratto, al'improvviso spuntò dal nulla il piccolo Wyatt, che poco dopo si traformò in un ragazzo vestito di nero che avanzava...verso di lui.

Quando capi chi era per attimo si sentì sollevato, era suo figlio..quello adulto, ma Leo era ansioso. Successivamente vide lo sguardo del giovane , pensò ci fosse qualche problema ,così fece qualche passo in avanti e lo chiamò .

Quello ripose "Ciao Papà" , guardandolo inespressivo, pronunciando con odio e amarezza quelle parole; fece un ghigno e poi nella sua mano destra apparve Excalibur.

In quel momento,la paura attanagliò Leo, non si era mai sentito così spaventato in tutta la sua vita...ma la cosa che odiava di più era che era terrorizzato dal suo stesso figlio.

Era di lui che aveva così tanta paura.

Guardandolo bene, in un momento di lucidità, l'anziano capì che quello non poteva essere il Wyatt venuto dal futuro...era invece la Sorgente di tutti i mali.. ciò che volevano evitare che diventasse, era il motivo per cui Chris era tornato nel passato. Loro dovevano salvarlo.

Lo uccideva vederlo in quel modo...spento, freddo, spietato, come se non si curasse di ò poi di aver fallito come padre.

Di certo i suoi figli ne erano la prova, uno era il male e l altro lo odiava.

Leo cercò di allontanarsi, ma era immobile..non riusciva a muoversi, sembrava come paralizzato.

Non fece neanche in tempo a realizzare cosa stesse succedendo,che venne attaccato da "Wyatt", il quale lo colpì con forza con la sua spada, che lo trapassò da parte a parte.

L'uomo cadde a terra, dolorante e poco prima di sparire il finto Wy disse:

"Non sei riuscito a salvarmi, papà."

Un'altra voce a quel punto si sovrappose a quella del giovane..sembrava familiare..e sussurrò all'anziano:

" _Nel tentativo di salvare uno dei tuoi figli, li hai persi entrambi. Molto,molto triste_ ".

In quel momento sentì le urla di Chris, che lo stava chiamando in preda al dolore.

Orbitò immediatamente da lui dopo aver gridato con tutto il fiato che aveva : " _Nooooooooooooooooooooooo_ "

Non poteva aver perso entrambi i suoi figli..non lo avrebbe permesso.

Arrivato a casa Haliwell, trovò Chris disteso a terra, mentre Wyatt, era in braccio a Gideon che disse: é la cosa migliore Leo! orbitando via.

Hei! Sono qui,tieni duro okay? Parlò Leo,guardando il figlio che stava soffrendo,mentre cercava di guarire la sua ferita.

Devi trovare Wyatt.. Ribattè Chris, convinto,con tono di voce serio.

Non c'era più tempo e sapeva di non poteva essere salvato.

lo troveremo insieme. Affermò invece l'uomo, guardando con amore e paura il figlio minore.

Ci hai già provato,non funziona. La magia di Gideon è troppo forte. Solo lui può guarirmi. Continuò dicendo Chris, vedendo che il padre stava provando ancora e ancora a guarirlo, non riuscendoci.

No.. Deve esserci qualcosa ..- Disse a quel punto Leo, agitato, portandosi una mano sul viso in segno di frustazione, cercando di fermare le lacrime che stavano per sgorgare dai suoi occhi. Non poteva perdere i suoi figli. Non voleva perdere nessuno dei due, ma non sapeva cosa fare.

Devi andare. Trova Gideon...e troverai anche Wyatt Esclamò allora il figlio, cercando di convincere il padre ad andare alla ricerca dell'anziano e di suo fratello.

Non voleva morire e sapeva che non mancava molto , ma non voleva che il suo sacrificio fosse vano. Wyatt era la priorità...era la sua missione, non poteva aver fallito.

No... Io... Non posso scegliere fra i miei figli Chris. Esclamò l'uomo, preoccupato, in conflitto con se stesso. Non voleva lasciare Chris, aveva paura per lui, ma sapeva di dover tovare Wyatt e Gideon. Quel bastardo doveva pagare, per ciò che aveva fatto.

Non dovrai farlo. Salvando Wyatt, salverai entrambi! Esclamò faticosamente il giovane Halliwell, capendo i dubbi del padre,cercando con le sue parole di rassicurarlo.

Alla fine stava dicendo la verità.

In quel momento Wyatt apparve in soffitta e si lancià subito sul fratellino, preoccupato,facendo scansare il padre, mormorando con rammarico e provando un

gran dolore:

Non avrei dovuto lasciarti da solo! Mi dispiace!

La visione si era ,sfortunatamente, avverata e lui non era stato lì...aveva lasciato suo fratello da solo. Non doveva allontanarsi. Non doveva andare dopo Gideon lasciando Chris senza protezione. Era stato un'idiota a non pensare che così facendo l'avrebbe lasciato vulnerabile.

Leo! Leo! Papà! Penso io a Chris, tu trova Gideon ..Corri! Si intromise a quel punto Wyatt,che guardava il padre speranzoso.

Una volta tovato Gideon, l'anziano poteva guarire Chris e poi lui lo avrebbe ucciso, mentre suo padre salvava il suo mini. La loro era una corsa contro il tempo.

Okay.. vado..ma...non arrenderti, va bene? Parlò poco dopo Leo, mentre si avvicinava nuovamente al figlio e gli baciava la fronte,per poi tenerlo stretto. Aveva come la sensasione che al suo ritorno se ne sarebbe andato e non voleva pensarci. Non poteva succedere.

Non era giusto.

Nemmeno tu. Gli rispose affaticato il ragazzo, che stava sempre più male.

Poco dopo Wyatt, cercò nuovamente invano di guarire suo fratello.

Il ragazzo stava cominciando a farsi prendere dal panico.

Era tornato indietro per evitare che Chris fosse ucciso, a causa sua per giunta, ma non era riuscito..a impedirlo. Non poteva salvarlo. Si sentiva così impotente e inutile.

 **7 UN NUOVO FUTURO parte 1**

 **San Francisco Medical Center**

Leo che ci fai qui? Chiese allegramente Phoebe, seguita da Paige che sorrideva scioccamente, mentre l'anziano, appena orbitato, si avvicinava a loro per poi dire con tono e sguardo severo:

Ho bisogno che una di voi torni a casa immediatamente!

Cosa? Perchè? Chiesero una dopo l'altra le due donne, confuse curiose.

Che è successo? Domandò poco dopo Paige, quasi preoccupata.

Probabilmente era il suo lato da angelo bianco a farla sentire in quel modo.

Ho bisogno che una di voi vada a controllare Chris. Lui... è stato ferito.

Gideon.. lo ha pugnalato e poi ha rapito Wyatt. Non sta bene , quindi vi prego! Datemi una mano. Affermò triste , serio e sincero l'uomo, con tono di supplica, guardando le cognate con occhi disperati.

Gideon? Ahahhaa non essere sciocco! Lui non farebbe mai del male a uno di noi...o a Wyatt.. Disse sicura Phoebe, ridacchiando , guardando prima Leo e poi Paige, che successivamente esclamò rivolgendosi all'anziano, con tono sorpreso ma turbato:

Cosa dici Leo? Gideon fa parte dei buoni!

Pensateci bene ragazze...ma fatelo in fretta.. Gideon ha i mezzi e i poteri per farlo e poi è come hai detto tu Phoebs.. è una persona di cui ci fidiamo, qualcuno di cui non sospetteremmo mai! Qualcuno con totale e libero accesso a lui e alle nostre debolezze!

Se non avesse preso Wyatt e i ragazzi non l'avessero visto farlo con i loro occhi ,non ci crederei nemmeno io, ma non è questo il punto adesso! Io so che vi importa dei vostri nipoti e in questo momento sono entrambi in pericolo,perciò vi prego! Aiutatemi! Continuò l'uomo , sempre più agitato ,ansioso e disperato, cercando di convincere le donne, facendo leva sul senso della famiglia e l'affetto che le due provavano per i nipoti.

Leo non avrebbe voluto lasciare Chris da solo.. al di là del fatto che il Wyatt adulto era con lui. Chris aveva bisogno di avere vicino anche qualcun altro, avrebbe voluto esserci lui ma doveva trovare Gideon e il suo altro figlio...solo così avrebbe potuto salvare quello minore.

Le ragazze lo guardarono a quel punto come se fosse impazzito, ma c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi e nella sua voce, pensarono in contemporanea le sorelle, che fece credere loro che l'uomo avesse ragione e stesse dicendo la verità.

L'incantesimo si spezzò e le due si guardarono allibite e stupite come se si fossero appena svegliate da un sogno.

 **Casa Halliwell**

" Ah! Povero Wyatt! Tanto potente..e poi? Stai lasciando il tuo fratellino morire a causa tua. Avevi promesso che lo avresti protetto e invece che cosa hai fatto per evitare tutto ciò?NIENTE! é colpa tua ,solo colpa tua. Tua madre si vergognerebbe di te. La tua famiglia ti odia...e la persona che ami di più al mondo ,il tuo fratellino, sta morendo...e tutto a causa tua. Non riuscirai a salvarlo. La verità è che non sei abbastanza potente...è destino che tu debba stare da solo. Hai fatto del male ,hai ucciso così tante persone...non meriti di essere amato...e forse nessuno ti ha mai amato veramente. Perderai tutti quelli che ami..questo è il tuo destino. " Bisbigliò Barbas, entrando nella mente di Wyatt ,facendo leva sulle sue paure.

C'è qualcosa che non va. Dovrebbe funzionare , ma non funziona. Perchè? Continuava a mormorare da alcuni minuti il giovane, che sembrava nel panico ed era sempre più terrorizzato all'idea di perdere il fratello, che era svenuto e sempre più sudato e pallido.

Oddio! Chris! Sussurrò Paige,alla vista del nipote, appena orbitata in camera.

Zia Paige che ci fai qui? Chiese Wyatt, girandosi verso la voce, sorpreso di vedere la donna.

Mi ha mandato tuo padre! Rispose semplicemente lei, avvicinandosi al letto , dove Chris, incosciente, stava praticamente morendo. Non gli rimaneva molto tempo.

Perchè? Non si fida di me ? Domandò a quel punto con risentimento Wyatt, guardando di traverso la zia ,che , invece , ribattè con calma ,dicendo:

Cosa? No.. non è questo...credo che..uhm...penso volesse solo che qualcuno di **noi** rimanesse con Chris!

Di solito il mio potere funziona su di lui.. Perchè non guarisce? è colpa mia vero?

Non sono abbastanza potente... NON POSSO FARE NIENTE! Non posso salvare il mio fratellino. No..questo non può accadere. Questo è solo un incubo. Non è reale. Cominciò a dire Wyatt, ormai nel panico più completo, vedendo che il fratello aveva le convulsioni e sentendo la loro connessione sempre più lontana e meno forte.

Wyatt calmati ! Esclamò Paige, con tono autoritario, avvicinandosi al giovane, prendendolo per le spalle per guardarlo negli occhi e farlo calmare.

Lui non sta morendo.. No..no.. non sta succendedo davvero..! Sussurrò ancora il giovane, continuando a guardare fisso il fratellino, e gridare poco dopo ad alta voce, dopo aver sentito le parole della zia e averla strattonata per essere lasciato andare:

NO CHE NON MI CALMO, DANNAZIONE! Aggiungendo , con tono di voce basso e disperato, vedendo poi lo sguardo spaventato della donna di fronte a lui:

Sono tornato proprio per evitare che morisse.. e ora non posso fare niente? Perchè?

Devo stare fermo a guardarlo morire? ..Lui è tutto ciò che ho... Non è giusto.

Io.. Io non capisco. A che serve essere così potente se non posso neanche salvare il mio fratellino? Il mio compito è quello di proteggerlo.. e invece ho fallito..l'ho deluso..non ho mantenuto la mia promessa -

Wy! Wyatt! Sussurrò debolmente un paio di volte, Chris,respirando affannosamente.

Inizialmente non lo sentirono ,ma quando il giovane chiamò di nuovo il nome del fratello, quello si girò di scatto, fermando il suo sproloquio e guardò verso il letto , con gli occhi lucidi e per una volta dopo molti anni , pieni di speranza e affetto:

Che sta succedendo? Chiese Leo appena arrivato sul posto,vedendo Wyatt dare di matto e Paige cercare di aiutarlo.

L'uomo aveva sentito come se il figlio l'avesse chiamato..come se avesse avuto bisogno di lui e lui dovesse essere lì in quel momento e glielo doveva...ma sperava che avrebbero avuto più tempo e che avrebbe risolto tutto. Credeva di poter riuscire a salvarlo.

Papà! Fu l'ultima parola detta dal giovane, vedendo l'arrivo del padre, dopo aver guardato suo fratello e sua zia.

Chris, hei! Sono qui ! Mormorò in quel momento l'anziano, con sorpresa e amore, sentendo che suo figlio l'aveva chiamato "Papà" per la prima volta, avvicinandosi al giovane che gli stava sorridendo.

Subito dopo, il ragazzo girò la testa di lato, chiuse gli occhi e smise di respirare.

Christopher Perry Halliwell se n'era andato.

No..no.. no.. ti prego! .. Chris...no Sussurrò, a quel punto, con tono di supplica, sconvolto Leo, spalancando gli occhi , accarezzando il viso del figlio, per poi quasi strattonarlo, iniziando a piangere, mentre sentì a quel punto Wyatt, accanto a lui parlare e implorare il fratellino , con voce rotta dal pianto:

Chris..Chris...No...No...Svegliati...Ti prego..Chris... Per favore...Io...ho bisogno di te.

Paige , non riuscendo a parlare e muovere un muscolo, stava invece ferma immobile sulla soglia della porta, con le lacrime che le rigavano il volto e non riusciva a credere che quel ragazzo testardo e nevrotico, che si era scoperto essere suo nipote fosse appena morto, davanti a lei. La donna non poteva smettere di guardare quel letto e il viso angelico di Chris e sentirsi triste e impotente.

"Non è giusto. Chris meritava qualcosa di meglio. Questa non può essere la fine. "

Pensò la donna, mentre con le mani si copriva il viso, cercando di controllarsi, per poi guardare Leo e Wyatt, preoccupata.

L'anziano posò la testa sull'addome del giovane, dopo avergli tenuto la mano e stava guardardo suo figlio minore incredulo , con gli occhi rossi... e pieni di dolore.

" Gideon pagherà per questo!" si ripetè come un mantra Leo.

Avrebbe trovato quel bastardo e lo avrebbe ucciso in modo lento e atroce.

Non avrebbe dovuto toccare i suoi figli.

Svegliati immediatamente Christopher,è un'ordine. TU NON PUOI FARMI QUESTO! NON AZZARDARTI A MORIRE E LASCIARMI , MI HAI CAPITO? IO NON TE LO PERMETTO. Urlò poi Wyatt disperatamente, aggrappandosi al corpo del fratello, scuotendolo, mentre intorno a lui tutto stava cominciando a tremare.

Erano i suoi poteri...probabilmente stava iniziando a perdere il controllo.

Sotto lo sgomento generale e gli occhi increduli dei presenti, il corpo di Chris svanì lentamente ,sparendo nel nulla , lasciando un letto vuoto.

 **Pochi minuti dopo in soffitta**

I due uomini non avevo preso molto bene la scomparsa di Chris ed avevano completamente perso il controllo.

Wyatt urlava e parlava da solo, mentre Leo , usando i suoi poteri di anziano , stava distruggendo la soffitta.

è morto... lui è...è morto... è morto per colpa mia! Oh Dio... Chris...CHRIS!...non mi lasciare ..ritorna per favore. Sussurrò Wyatt , dopo aver gettato per aria delle cose con la telecinesi, girando poi in tondo per la stanza, mentre si teneva la testa con le mani e parlava alzando gli occhi al cielo, come se si stesse rivolgendo al suo fratellino.

Un'ennessima esplosione di potere colpì all'improvviso la soffitta.

A pochi passi dal giovane, c'era infatti Leo, completamente fuori di testa.

L'uomo stava lanciando fulmini dalle braccia.

L'anziano si sentiva furioso e tradito e il dolore lo stava divorando dall'interno.

Non riusciva a smettere di sentirsi dispiaciuto e in colpa per quello che era successo a Chris ed era profondamente arrabbiato con Gideon, gli anziani e se stesso.

Si era fidato di quell'uomo...era il suo mentore. Gli avrebbe affidato la sua vita, la sua famiglia...e invece quel bastardo lo aveva privato dei suoi figli e lui non aveva capito niente. Si era lasciato abbindolare e non aveva protetto i suoi figli, che erano le persone che amava di più al mondo...ed ora aveva perso Chris...e forse anche Wyatt, per sempre.

Leo non aveva mai provato tanto odio per qualcuno ,prima di quel momento.

Fare così non riporterà indietro Chris! Gridò Paige, che aveva smesso di piangere e stava guardando ,con determinazione , mentre tentava di ripararsi , i due uomini,fuori controllo, che stavano facendo a pezzi la soffitta con i loro poteri senza neanche accorgersene.

Glielo avevo promesso.. io... avrei dovuto tenerli al sicuro.. Avrei dovuto proteggerli entrambi e invece l'ho deluso! Glielo avevo promesso ed ho fallito Mormorò Leo, triste e sconsolato, con voce bassa e tremante, guardando la cognata, fermandosi improvvisamente, per poi guardare le sue mani fra quelle della donna che lo stava osservando con affetto e gli occhi lucidi.

Suo figlio si era appena sacrificato per tutti loro, aveva protetto suo fratello a costo della sua stessa vita ed era morto da eroe, perciò lui DOVEVA assolutamente trovare Gideon.

Solo così avrebbe riportato indietro Chris o quantomeno lo avrebbe vendicato.

Non avrebbe permesso che la morte di suo figlio minore fosse stata vana e senza senso.

In quell'istante Leo giurò che avrebbe dato a Chris il futuro che tanto desiderava , un futuro migliore, bello, in cui il ragazzo avrebbe avuto un padre presente che l'avrebbe amato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, non uno a cui non sarebbe importato di lui, che lo avrebbe trascurato, tradendo la sua fiducia. Non avrebbe deluso Chris, non stavolta.

Avrebbe salvato Wyatt e cambiato il futuro, per il bene dei suoi figli.

Leo! Chiamò poi Paige, con voce ansiosa, vedendo che l'uomo di fronte a lei non la stava guardando e sembrava distante e disorientato, quasi come se stesse decidendo qualcosa e avesse un piano in mente.

è stata colpa mia! Se non fossi diventato malvagio, Chris non sarebbe tornato indietro e ora non sarebbe morto! Disse all'improvviso sincero e disperato Wyatt, che stava guardando con gli occhi lucidi, spaventati , furiosi e colpevoli la zia e il padre.

In quel momento il giovane non sembrava il male.. per niente, era solo un ragazzo ,giovane, che aveva appena visto suo fratello ,che era tutto ciò che gli restava della sua famiglia,morire e sembrava così...scosso, perso, solo.

Wyatt no..! Cercò dolcemente di consolarlo la donna, avvicinandosi, mentre il ragazzo poco dopo aggiunse a bassa voce,allontanandosi:

Non avrebbe dovuto sacrificarsi per me! Non ne valgo la pena

Detto questo il giovane orbitò improvvisamente lasciando gli altri due da soli.

Leo concentrati e torna in te, per favore.. Devi trovare il piccolo Wyatt e.. fare il culo a Gideon. Fu l'ultima cosa che disse invece Paige, prima di vedere l'uomo scomparire orbitando.  
La donna,rimasta da sola, pensò poi di andare in ospedale. Doveva sapere come stavano Piper e il piccolo Chris e doveva aggiornare sua sorella su ciò che era successo.

 **All'ospedale qualche minuto dopo**

Hei! Fece Paige, arrivata in ospedale,sedendosi vicino alla sorella, in sala d'attesa.

Hei! Tutto okay? Chiese Phoebe, vedendo il viso della sorella e sentendone le emozioni con il suo potere empatico.

Cosa hai saputo di Piper e del piccolo? Domandò invece Paige, preoccupata per la sorella maggiore e il nipote , ma anche per guadagnare tempo.

Sapeva quanto la donna avessea cuore il loro nipote venuto dal futuro. Le sembrava così assurdo quello che stava per dire, non sapeva come fare.

Niente di nuovo.. Chris come sta? Disse a quel punto Phoebe con tono di voce serio e un pò spaventato, ma allo stesso tempo quasi speranzoso, pensando al nipote che era stato ferito da Gideon.

Sperava davvero che Chris stesse bene, che Leo avesse trovato Wyatt e che quell'anziano avesse pagato per quello che aveva fatto ai suoi nipoti.

Paige a quel punto la guardò tristemente e le disse trattenendo le lacrime, che Christopher era morto, scomparso , sparito, sotto i loro occhi.

Cosa? No...no... lui non... non può essere...magari non è morto..magari è solo andato per un pò.. lui è soltanto - Disse la donna, piangendo, mentre guardava la sorella per poi soffermarsi su un punto fisso.

La sorella le fece poi cenno con la testa di no ,che erano sicuri di ciò che era successo , Chris non sarebbe tornato da loro e lei smise di parlare, mettendosi poi le mani sul viso frustrata.

Non poteva crederci. Chris era andato e il futuro non era ancora salvo, l altro suo nipote Piper e il piccolo Chris erano in pericolo.

Quanto voleva svegliarsi e realizzare che fosse tutto un incubo.

Non posso credere che Gideon abbia fatto tutto questo- Aggiunse poco dopo, guardando a terra, mentre tirava su col naso e cercava con la mano di scacciare via le lacrime che fuoriuscivano senza controllo.

Già nemmeno io! Ribadì con tono amaro Paige, pensando a quanto erano stati stupidi.

Si erano fatti manipolare e avevano perso Chris per colpa di quell' anziano maledetto.

Non se lo sarebbero mai perdonati.

Le due donne sperarono in quel momento con tutto il cuore che Gideon l'avrebbe pagata cara per i peccati commessi.

 **Negli inferi nel frattempo:**

Wyatt! Wyatt, dove sei? Wyatt sono papà! Disse Gideon,nascosto, con la voce di Leo, per attirare il piccolo.

Lo stratagemma funzionò. Il bambino arrivò immediatamente e inconsapevolmente rimase intrappolato fra i cristalli che l'anziano aveva piazzato appositamente per lui.

Questa volta non puoi scappare e nessuno verrà a salvarti! Disse Gideonn, avvicinandosi, guardando con disprezzo e con un sorriso vittorioso il bambino.

Ti sbagli! Disse una voce fredda e arrabbiata dietro di lui. Era Leo.

"Come aveva fatto a trovarli?" Pensò l'anziano, prima di girarsi a guardare l'amico, che lo stava lanciando verso una parete, distante dal figlio.

Perchè? Chiese poi confuso, quasi triste , Gideon, dopo essere stato attaccato dall'uomo , che aveva reagito in malo modo a ciò che lui aveva fatto, per il bene superiore.

Dovevano solo ringraziarlo, ma Leo sembrava non capirlo.

HAI UCCISO MIO FIGLIO! Gridò a gran voce ,a quel punto, Leo, con dolore, guardando con odio quell'uomo ,che tanto ammirava, di fronte a lui.

Non riusciva ancora a credere, nonostante ce l'avesse davanti agli occhi, che fosse il suo mentore e amico,la persona che gli aveva insegnato tutto sullìessere un angelo bianco, un essere di luce, pacifico, giusto, colui che era dopo Wyatt , il bastardo che voleva uccidere suo figlio.

Quell'uomo deplorevole non aveva solo tradito la sua fiducia e quella degli altri ,ma aveva anche tradito tutti gli ideali che rappresentava in quanto anziano.

Leo era furioso.

Leo, sai cosa succederà. Sai cosa Chris è venuto a impedire. Parlò l'anziano cercando di far vedere e capire all altro il suo punto di vita, per poi essere interrotto.

Non dire il suo nome, bastardo! Urlò Leo, pieno di rabbia, tirando un pugno all'anziano, che con tono serio, guardandolo , disse:

Fammi finire quello che ho inziato. Fammi salvare il futuro, nell'unico modo in cui può essere salvato. 

Tu sei la ragione per cui il futuro è minacciato, Gideon, non Wyatt.

Detto questo Leo, colpì con forza ancora una volta l'uomo ,che andò a sbattere nuovamente contro una parete,sbattendo la schiena e la testa,cadendo poi per terra.

In quel momento, Leo incanalizzò nel suo potere, tutta la sua rabbia e l'odio che stava provando e fulminò Gideon , guardandolo negli occhi, dicendo fiero, quasi sorridendo:

Questo è per i miei figli per poi dirigersi verso il figlio.

Gideon era morto. ERA FINITA.

Wyatt! Hei tesoro! Papà è qui.. è tutto okay! Ci sono io adesso. Sei al sicuro.

Nessuno ti farà più del male! Disse Leo, abbracciando forte il bambino, usando parole e gesti simili a quelli di suo figlio minore non molto tempo prima di lui.

Leo e il piccolo Wyatt arrivarono in ospedale un paio di minuti dopo, nel momento in cui il dottore uscì dalla sala operatoria.

Come sta Piper? Domandò subito Leo, preoccupato, al Dottor Roberts che rispose sincero, con tono serio:

Ora sta riposando.. ci sono state complicazioni durante il parto..per un momento abbiamo pensato di perderli entrambi ma-

Ma? Fece Phoebe osservandolo, interessata e agitata.

Ma ora la signora è stabile.. abbiamo fermato l'emorragia in tempo! Ripose il dottore, accennando un sorriso rassicurante.

E il bambino? Lui sta bene? Domandò successivamente spaventato, con tono apprensivo Leo, dando suo figlio in braccio a Phoebe.

Giudichi lei. Congratulazioni. è perfettamente sano! Affermò il dottore, guardando le persone di fronte a lui, sorridendo, facendo cenno a Leo di guardare verso la porta. Un'infermiera ne uscì con una bambino in braccio e si avvicinò all'uomo, capendo che era il padre, il quale prese il neonato fra le braccia, guardandolo poi con occhi lucidi e un sorriso sulle labbra.

Quel tenero ,piccolo bambino appena nato, il suo Chris, che ora lo stava guardando con i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi, in quel momento gli stava donando una calma e una pace interiore che da tempo non aveva più dentro di se.

Forse non abbiamo perso del tutto Chris! Disse a quel punto Paige, con le lacrime agli occhi, guardando suo cognato ,che stava osservando meravigliato e felice quel fagottino fra le sue braccia. Leo ricambiò successivamente l'occhiata della donna. Forse era vero che nno avevano perso Chris,ma di siciuro quel ragazzo gli sarebbe mancato molto.

Guarda tesoro! Quello è il tuo fratellino ,Christopher! è bellissimo! Mormorò poco dopo Phoebe, parlando dolcemente a suo nipote, che stava guardando curioso il bambino più piccolo in braccio a suo padre.

è così piccolo! Sussurrò poi Paige, mentre sua sorella chiese al medico se potevano vedere Piper.

Bhè...forse sarebbe meglio andasse solo uno di voi, per ora! Rispose il dottore, serio ma col sorriso, osservando le persone davanti a lui.

Dille che l'amiamo! Dov' è andato il tuo fratellino? Esclamò infine Phoebe, rivolgendosi prima a Leo e poi al piccolo Wyatt, sorridendo.

Leo entrò nella stanza, avvicinandosi a Piper, che sorrideva ignara di ciò che era successo, mentre la porta si richiudeva lentamente alle spalle.

 _ **PARTE 2**_

Wyatt , orbitato in cima al ponte del Golden Gate, il posto preferito di Chris , se ne stava in piedi a guardare di sotto , ripensando al suo passato e ad alcuni momenti vissuti col suo fratellino.

Strano come funzioni la memoria. Ci sono cose che ricordi appena e cose che invece non riesci a dimenticare neanche volendo e poi ci sono quelle piccole cose che non credevi di poter ricordare per quanto futili e superflue ,che invece ti ritornano all'improvviso alla memoria e non puoi scappare. Non puoi nasconderti dal dolore, dalla nostalgia, dal rimorso.

 _ **" Non ho bisogno di te "**_ Aveva urlato minacciosamente Wyatt a Chris , un anno prima, quando aveva rivisto suo fratello nel suo tempo.

Il suo fratellino lo aveva tradito e lui era così arrabbiato che aveva detto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente. L'aveva detto forse per ferirlo, probabilmente per orgoglio, per allontanarlo da se, per fargli vedere che a lui non importava di lui, ma tutti avevano ormai capito che Chris era l'unica grande debolezza della giovane Sorgente.

 _"Non ho bisogno di te"_

In quegli anni, questa frase se l'era ripetuta centinaia di volte, quasi come un mantra, ma poi c'era sempre quel momento in cui vedeva suo fratello e gli chiedeva di combattere e governare al suo fianco. Non riusciva a farne a meno.

Voleva suo fratello accanto a lui, ma Chris aveva rifiutato ogni santa volta e lui quello non lo sopportava. Non poteva credere che lo detestasse, odiasse a tal punto da non volerlo nemmeno vicino, forse non lo considevava più suo fratello e questo pensiero lo faceva stare ancora più male, perchè nonostante tutto, lui voleva bene a Chris, era il suo fratellino, quello che lo seguiva dappertutto quando era piccolo, quello che lo teneva sano di mente, che gli faceva notare quando sbagliava, che lo capiva più di chiunque altro e che sapeva cosa volesse dire essere un Halliwell. Chris sapeva che lui non aveva scelto di avere quei poteri, quei titoli e nonostante ne andasse fiero,poichè amava la sua famiglia e ne era orgogliosa, Wyatt non poteva fare a meno di essere un pò egoista nel chiedersi : Perchè io? Perchè devo avere questi poteri? Perchè non posso essere normale? Perchè non mi lasciano in pace? Tutti si aspettavano grande cose da lui. Doveva essere il migliore. Non per Chris però..per lui era già un'eroe..era suo fratello maggiore, colui che lo proteggeva dai bulli, che gli insegnava le magie, che gli faceva da padre, che gli stava vicino, che lo capiva e con cui parlava di tutto, bhè in quei rari momenti di tempo libero che il maggiore dei due aveva.

Delle volte, Wy si era ritrovato ad invidiare suo fratello..perchè nonostante fosse anche lui una strega potente e un angelo bianco, sottovalutato a suo parere,non aveva il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle..ma poi ripensava a come tutti lo trattavano,specie il loro padre e a scuola e si sentiva male per lui..non c'era poi molto da invidiare. Lui aveva tutte le attenzioni su di se..e suo fratello non aveva niente e nessuno..per questo un giorno decise che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato per suo fratello, avrebbe badato a lui.

Si sarebbero copertI le spalle a vicenda.

Quando aveva saputo del suo viaggio nel passato e il fratello gli aveva infine confidato, gridandoglielo mentre litigavano, che era andato indietro nel tempo per salvarlo, aveva capito che Chris non aveva perso la speranza,non lo aveva abbandonato, anzi, stava rischiando tutto per lui e questo significava che gli voleva ancora bene , che non aveva rinunciato a lui e lo rivoleva indietro, solo... non com'era in quel momento e anche questo gli aveva fatto male e lo aveva reso furioso specie perchè sapeva che Chris non poteva salvarlo..non ce n'era bisogno. A lui piaceva essere così com'era e se suo fratello non poteva accettarlo allora lui avrebbe accettato che si sarebbero dovuti dividere per sempre,se il giovane non si fosse unito a lui.

Wy ; dal giorno del suo 20esimo compleanno, quando era diventato la Sorgente e stava dando vita al suo impero e aveva chiesto per la prima volta a suo fratello di unirsi a lui e Chris testardo com'era, accecato dalla storia della lotta fra bene e male, volendo essere sempre quello nel giusto aveva detto di no; ha sempre cercato di fingere che non gli importasse del suo fratellino e del suo rifiuto, che stesse meglio senza di lui, che non gli mancasse e che lo divertisse il litigare e combattere contro di lui, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno che in realtà non aveva mai avuto così bisogno di suo fratello come in quei momenti. Ne avevano passate così tante insieme.

Aveva tutti quei poteri, comandava un'esercito, man mano il terrore cresceva ed era diventato ancora più famoso, ma c'erano stati dei giorni in cui era solo stanco, annoiato, nostalgico e voleva soltanto avere suo fratello lì, anche solo per fare due chiacchiere o litigare.

Loro due erano gli unici della famiglia rimasti...e come diceva sempre sua madre :

 _La famiglia viene prima di tutto_.

Wyatt aveva sempre pensato che sarebbero stati sempre insieme,loro contro il mondo..credeva che suo fratello avrebbe capito la sua scelta e lo avrebbe sostenuto..e invece gli si era rivoltato contro...ma col tempo glielo aveva perdonato. Sapeva com'era fatto Chris , ma sperava che un giorno avrebbe realizzato che era così che doveva andare e sarebbe tornato al suo fianco.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno Chris lo avrebbe abbandonato sul serio.. non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con la sua assenza, la sua scomparsa. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno il suo amato fratellino sarebbe morto. Era un pensiero così lontano per lui soprattutto perchè si era ripromesso che ci sarebbe stato per lui e che l'avrebbe protetto. Aveva giurato a se stesso che non l'avrebbe perso come aveva perso tutta la sua famiglia e invece... ora non c'era più e lui non sapeva cosa fare, come comportarsi. Tutto sembrava aver perso colore, significato, importanza.

Sentiva troppe emozioni insieme, cosa a cui non era affatto abituato e lo stavano facendo impazzire. Continuava a maledire Chris per questo, ad inveire contro di lui per essersene andato..per averlo lasciato da solo.

Una voce dentro di lui continuava a ripetergli che era colpa sua quello che era successo a Chris e stava rapidamente cominciato a credergli, non che ci fosse poi molto. Sapeva già che era stata colpa sua. Avrebbe dovuto essere più deciso, forse più cattivo, doveva imporsi e minacciarlo e riportarlo a casa con la forza..ma non lo aveva fatto e di questo se ne rammaricava.

SEI STATO UNO STUPIDO CHRISTOPHER... NON SARESTI DOVUTO TORNARE INDIETRO! SEI UN'IDIOTA..UNO STUPIDO IMBECILLE...E IO TI ODIO, MI HAI SENTITO? Gridò forte e amareggiato il giovane per farsi sentire dal fratello ovunque fosse , per poi sussurrare , mentre una lacrima gli scendeva sul viso:

Ti odio...Non dovevi farlo! Non dovevi sacrificarti per me.. Non ne valgo la pena...

Ho fatto del male a così tante persone. Io sono il male Borbottò successivamente, guardando in basso, come faceva sempre quando sapeva di aver sbagliato, portandosi una mano sul viso per asciugarsi le lacrime.

Wyatt si sentiva così solo, triste e perso. Non aveva mai sentito così tanto la mancanza di Chris come in quel momento. Non poteva più sentire la sua essenza, la sua presenza nella sua testa, i suoi pensieri, o le sue emozioni.. non avrebbe più potuto farlo.. e non riusciva a capacitarsene. Non riusciva a credere che non l'avrebbe più rivisto.

Prima anche se erano lontani, divisi, l'uno contro l altro, Wyatt grazie alla loro connessione sapeva sempre come stava Chris e il loro legame lo faceva sentire meno solo, quasi protetto e di sicuro era più tranquillo sapendo che suo fratello minore stava bene, almeno fisicamente.

Chris, d'altro canto , aveva sempre detestato, sin da bambini, il fatto di condividere i loro pensieri, l' avere questa forte connessione con suo fratello maggiore.. diceva che era come una violazione della privacy,ma a Wyatt non aveva mai dato fastidio, anzi gli piaceva perchè così sapeva sempre se il suo fratellino stava bene oppure no e si preoccupava di meno.

Certo la maggior parte delle volte non era necessario il loro legame per capire quando e cosa ci fosse che non andava in Chris, fra la morte della madre, la situazione con Leo e la scuola, ma almeno così lui non doveva preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità,quando usciva a caccia di demoni, o era con gli anziani oppure quando era con uno dei suoi protetti.

Dopo la morte della madre e l'abbandono definitivo del padre poi, i due fratelli erano diventati ancora più vicini, avevano anche smesso di litigare e spesso combattevano insieme. Putroppo Wy aveva sempre meno tempo da dedicare al suo fratellino, ma quando poteva andava a casa del nonno e portava via per qualche ora Chris, facendo arrabbiare e agitare il povero Victor.

Wyatt dopo l'ennessimo attacco alla sua famiglia, in uno dei quali aveva quasi perso Chris se non fosse arrivato in tempo, era sempre più ossessionato dallo scoprire chi fosse dopo la sua famiglia e fare fuori tutti i demoni che poteva, alleandosi addirittura con alcuni, ma Chris non era d'accordo con i suoi metodi e avevano passato ore a litigare.

Una sera, suo fratello, stanco e provato dopo un'attacco e il conseguente litigio fra fratelli, era orbitato via e lui aveva passato la nottata a cercarlo, senza riuscirci.

Chris sapeva come non farsi trovare e Wyatt non si era mai sentito così spaventato in tutta la sua vita. Il non sapere dov'era, se fosse tutto apposto..Chris, per la rabbia , aveva persino bloccato la loro connessione.

Perdere Chris...era il suo incubo peggiore,la sua paura più grande.. e quando l'aveva ritrovato, lo aveva trattato male , era stato duro e forse cattivo con lui, ma l'aveva fatto solo perchè era la persona più importante per lui, quello che amava di più ed era terrorizzato all'idea che potesse capitargli qualcosa e gli voltasse la spalle.

Wy lo aveva poi obbligato, quasi per punizone, a restare dentro casa e a non uscire per nessuna ragione e lui chiese successivamente agli anziani di diventare il suo angelo bianco.

Non avrebbe perso anche Chris, a costo di chiuderlo in casa e non perderlo mai vista, per la sua sicurezza.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Non azzardarti ad uscire da qui, Christopher! Urlò gesticolando Wyatt al fratellino, con tono di voce severo, usando il suo nome per intero, mentre gli teneva con forza il braccio._

 _Wyatt ,lasciami andare ho detto! Disse invece ostinato Chris al fratello maggiore , che guardandolo severo, rispose in modo autoritario, cercando però di essere anche dolce, mettendosi a braccia conserte:_

 _Non posso Chris! Il mio compito è quello di proteggerti..con la fortuna che hai , ti farai uccidere dal primo demone che ti attaccherà!_

 _Andiamo Wy..lo sai che i demoni sono sempre dopo di te! Se mi avessero voluto morto, mi avrebbero ucciso tempo fa.. hanno avuto molte buone occassioni! Esclamò a quel punto il minore degli Halliwell, sicuro e un pò irritato, sbuffando sonoramente._

 _Lo so...me le ricordo tutte..e ricordo molto bene che per poco non ti ho perso! Ribattè duro il più grande, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di non tornare con la memoria a quei momenti, per poi avvicinarsi ,guardando intensamente il fratello, con occhi lucidi e disperati._

 _Mi dispiace..non voglio che ti preoccupi per me, ma non- Sussurrò il giovane, guardando l altro, quasi impaurito, con tono di voce morbido._

 _Sapeva che Wyatt voleva solo proteggerlo, ma così era troppo. Non poteva non avere un vita per paura di essere attaccato._

 _Sei mio fratello Chris.. Mi preoccuperò sempre per te, che sia un ginocchio sbucciato, uno stupido bullo a scuola, un pò di febbre o qualche stupido e insulso demone che so con certezza che puoi sconfiggere da solo! Tu sei davvero potente fratellino...ma promettimi che starai attento..non posso perdere anche te! Lo interuppe , serio e sincero Wy, dopo essersi seduto, continuando a guardare Chris, agitato e triste._

 _Non mi perderai mai Wyatt,lo prometto! L'hai detto anche tu poco fa.. Siamo fratelli! Siamo io e te contro il mondo no? Ma non puoi comportarti in questo modo. Lo rassicurò il suo fratellino, con tono di voce caldo e un sorriso dolce che fece sorridere anche l altro ragazzo._

 _Mi dispiace..hai ragione. Forse sto solo esagerando...ma sai quanto sono paranoico..._

 _bhè non quanto te almeno! è che con questi attacchi...ho paura. Non voglio che ti succeda niente. Sei tutta la mia famiglia. Non so cosa farei senza di te, fratellino! Disse pacatamente e onestamente Wyatt, scusandosi, posando una mano sulla spalla del fratello che successivamente esclamò:_

 _Fortuna che non lo scoprirai mai, ma Wyatt..non puoi proteggermi da tutto e non puoi costringermi a stare dentro casa , non uscire e non vivere la mia vita. Non voglio nascondermi e voglio essere il più normale possibile. Ti voglio bene fratellone, lo sai ,ma posso decidere da solo, adesso. Rispose sorridendo il più piccolo, dando una pacca al fratello,dopo essersi avvicinato_

 _Te lo prometto fratellino! E ti giuro che non permetterò mai a nessuno di farti del male Rispose sorridendo il fratello maggiore, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla._

 _Lo so Rispose sincero e sorridendo Chris, credendo alle parole del fratello._

Neanche un anno dopo Wyatt aveva sconfitto la Sorgente e da quel giorno tutto era peggiorato. Il loro rapporto cambiò completamente e Wyatt ormai sembrava sempre più perso...e malvagio.

 _Il potere ti sta logorando dentro ...ti sta consumando Wy e non te ne sei neanche accorto. Sei diventato malvagio. Aveva detto Chris, dopo aver salvato e messo al sicuro orbitando ,la strega che il fratello voleva morta._

 _Non sai di cosa stai parlando! Aveva invece esclamato Wyatt, con tono rabbioso, non capendo le parole del fratello ,che poi aggiunse, con il mezzo sorriso che aveva sempre quando aveva appena avuto una delle sue pazze idee:_

 _Ma non ti preoccupare.. ho la soluzione a tutto questo!_

 _Che vuoi fare Christopher? Chiese Wyatt, agitato e con tono severo, non sapendo neanche lui il perchè._

 _Troverò il mostro che ti ha fatto diventare così! Rispose serio Chris, pronto ad orbitare via, guardando il fratello che sorpreso e curioso disse:_

 _Cosa?_

 _Wyatt ti conosco..sei mio fratello. Tu non sei così. Non sei questo._

 _Il MIO Wyatt...quello con cui sono cresciuto, che ho sempre rispettato, amato, idoladrato, non ucciderebbe per suo piacere..o perchè qualcuno gli ha disobbedito, non torturebbe persone innocenti o chi non è d'accordo con lui, non farebbe alleanze con i demoni,_

 _creando un ' esercito...e soprattutto non volterebbe le spalle alla sua famiglia..._

 _a ME per un pò di potere. Disse successivamente sicuro, con tono amaro e serioso, il giovane Halliwell, voltandosi per andarsene, ma venne fermato dalla voce del fratello che aveva ribattutto duramente._

 _Quando aveva saputo che Wy aveva acquisito i poteri della Sorgente e degli innumerevoli innocenti morti a causa sua lui era rimasto immobile e incredulo..inizialmente non voleva e non poteva crederci, ma in quei mesi aveva poi cominciato a capire cosa fosse diventato. Quello non era più suo fratello._

 _Wyatt aveva scelto il potere anzichè lui ...invece che la via del bene, quella a cui era destinato, per cui aveva lavorato , era diventato il male puro e loro si erano allontanati._

 _Chris si era sentito così tradito, solo, perso._

 _Credeva che suo fratello ci sarebbe sempre stato per lui, così LUI gli aveva detto..se l'erano promessi. Lui sapeva che suo fratello era buono..doveva essergli successo qualcosa...era l'unica spiegazione, non poteva essere diventato malvagio all'improvviso._

 _Perciò doveva fare qualcosa al riguardo._

 _Non azzardarti a dirlo! Non pensarci nemmeno..Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te e per questa famiglia.. Sai che non c'è niente che metterei al di sopra di te! Tu vieni prima di tutto. è sempre stato così ,per me.. Il fatto che ho questi nuovi poteri non cambia chi sono..e io sono così. Devi accettarlo._

 _Sei mio fratello Chris, hai detto che mi saresti stato accanto._

 _Non ci sono più bene e male ...dimentica quella stupida storia. C'è solo il potere._

 _è il potere che conta. Non sono malvagio fratellino..Sono sempre io...ma tu evidentemente non vuoi vederlo e ti stai rivoltando contro di me. Gli aveva invece urlato furioso Wyatt,con tono pericolosamente a lui, prendendolo per il colletto della camicia._

 _Quel giorno si affrontarono pesantemente per la prima volta ed entrambi capirono, mentre litigavano, che si erano persi. La loro connessione era fragile, debole..si era spezzata...ma c'era ancora e Christopher decise a quel punto di aggrapparsi ad essa. Era tutto ciò che aveva._

 _Chris credeva , sperava che da qualche parte suo fratello ci fosse ancora , che potesse essere salvato, e serio , guardando Wyatt, inespressivo disse:_

 _Scoprirò quello che è successo e ti riporterò indietro. Non mi fermerò davanti a niente Rivoglio mio fratello._

 _Non aveva però ricevuto risposta dal fratello maggiore, che lo aveva solo guardato come se fosse impazzito._

 _Entrambi non capivano il comportamento dell'altro._

 _Quello fù il momento in cui realizzarono che sarebbero entrati in collissione, in lotta e_

 _non sarebbe andata a finire bene._

 _ **Fine Flashback**_

Rivoglio mio fratello, ADESSO. Urlò aspramente e contono minaccioso Wyatt, all'improvviso , facendo inconsciamente eco alle parole pronunciate dal suo fratellino, qualche anno prima.

 _"Non c'è più.. Chris non c'è più... Avrei potuto...fare qualcosa..aiutarlo...non dovevo andare via...dovevo restare con lui...no doveva tornare a casa con me...così non gli sarebbe successo niente..ma lui è sempre così testardo.. non volevo usare la forza per riportarlo al futuro"_ Continuava a pensare il giovane.

Voi avete paura di me e credete che io sia malvagio, ma non avete la minima idea di cosa potrei diventare senza Chris...

Sono sicuro che tutti voi lassù state godendo di questo ,eh?

Cos' è una specie di punizione divina per quello che ho fatto e come ho agito?

Chris...lui non meritava di morire..non così...non qui...non per mano di un'anziano e tanto meno per colpa mia. Come avete potuto permetterlo? Come avete potuto lasciarlo morire? E voi sareste i buoni? La mamma aveva ragione a disprezzarvi. Non servite a niente. Gridò il ragazzo, gesticolando e parlando a vuoto, alzando gli occhi al cielo, facendo tremare il ponte per la rabbia che stava provando.

Ce l'aveva a morte con gli anziani. Loro avrebbero potuto salvare Chris se avessero voluto, ma non l' avevano fatto. Non erano intervenuti... e questo lo infastidiva.

Ma d'altra parte,riflettè subito dopo, cosa si aspettava da quella massa di egoisti, ipocriti che se ne fregavano della sua famiglia? Erano sempre gli stessi..non importava in quale anno si trovasse. Non avevano fatto nulla neanche in passato e nemmeno in futuro prima che lui li uccidesse quasi tutti. Non ne era sorpreso , ma credeva che si sarebbero comportati diversamente, in quel caso.

Dopo essersi calmato, sedendosi a gambe incrociate il ragazzo ,con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, parlò ancora :

Se mi vedessero i miei seguaci e quelli della Resistenza adesso...

Alcuni riderebbero di me, altri cercherebbero di uccidermi.. e forse non mi opporrei stavolta. Dovrebbero provarci. Il potente Wyatt Halliwell che non riesce a far fronte alla morte del suo fratellino. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Forse avevano ragione... Chris è la mia unica e più grande debolezza. Ma.. ora che non c'è più dovrei essere praticamente invincibile,no?

Dopo un pò, sospirando, guardando in basso verso le macchine, disse onestamente , parlando col fratello, convinto che in qualche modo lui potesse sentirlo:

Forse non lo sai ma io ti ho sempre ammirato Chris. Buffo eh? il più grande che ammira il più piccolo! Ma è così... e sono così orgoglioso di come sei diventato.

Non ti sei mai arreso, soprattutto non l'ha mai fatto con me. Ma dopo tutto me l'aspettavo.

Sei un Halliwell e come diceva sempre zia Paige:

 _ **"Un Halliwell non si arrende, un Halliwell combatte."**_

Sinceramente non so come fai ...uhm..come facevi ad avere ancora speranza che le cose potessero cambiare. Sei sempre stato astuto , brillante, un abile manipolatore, hai..avevi una grande forza d'animo, eri davvero molto intelligente, un talento eccezionale .. unico nel tuo genere. Sei davvero l'unico che poteva tornare indietro per salvarmi... e non per uccidermi e sei l'unico che poteva riuscirci davvero.

è questo che mi faceva più paura..ma ora..darei e farei di tutto per vederti vivo e vegeto mentre mi prendi in giro o litighi con me.. Ti prego, ritorna,Chris...non lasciarmi da solo. Ho bisogno di te. Mi sento così perso senza di te..Tu sei tutto ciò che ho. Per favore, farò quello che vuoi...qualsiasi cosa , ma DEVI tornare! Chris. Ti prego

Comincio a credere che ti importi davvero di me. Davvero faresti tutto quello che voglio? Commentò Chris, con un soriso sghembo, apparendo improvvisamente accanto al fratello, che incredulo e incerto, dopo essere sobbalzato per lo spavento ,chiese:

Chris?Sei tu?

No ,sono la fata turchina. Certo che sono io idiota! Rispose sarcasticamente il giovane, facendo un mezzo sorrisetto, ma il più grande , cercando di tornare lucido e credendo che quella fosse soltanto un'illusione creata dal demone della paura , urlò serio e con astio :

Maledetto bastardo. Smettila di incasinarmi la testa e affrontami se ne hai il coraggio.

So che sei qui. Barbas! Non ti permetterò di usare questi stupidi trucchetti mentali su di me.

Wy,di che stai parlando? Che c'entra Barbas? Siamo solo io e te qui Parlò allora Chris, confuso, cercando di far ragionare il fratello maggiore, avvicinandosi di più.

Non sono stupido..potrai anche sembrare mio fratello, ma non lo sei..sei solo frutto della mia immaginazione... sei il mio ...senso di colpa... o quello che è , ma non ti permetterò di - Continuò Wy, balbettando agitato, quasi in preda ad una crisi di panico.

Wy sono io ,guardami! Disse poi con forza Chris, posando le sue mani sulle spalle di Wyatt, interrompendo il suo sproloquio.

No...non ...può essere... tu non sei reale...non sei reale Borbottò a quel punto a voce bassa e tremante il ragazzo biondo, impaurito ,ma con una punta di speranza che quella visione fosse reale.

Wyatt ,maledizione! Ascolta! Senti la nostra connessione. Fidati di quella. Gridò ancora il minore dei due, mettendo la sua mente a stretto contatto con quella del fratello per provargli che stava dicendo la verità.

Oh Mio Dio.. Sussussò con occhi spalancati Wyatt, realizzando che quello era DAVVERO suo fratello , portando poi una mano sulla spalla del giovane, per accettarne la consistenza oltre che la presenza, per poi aggiungere:

Sei davvero tu! Chris! Oh Grazie a Dio!

buttandosi di getto su Chris, abbracciandolo stretto, così tanto da non farlo quasi respirare.

Sono qui, fratellone! Disse Chris, a bassa voce, sorridendo dolcemente alla reazione del maggiore.

Mi stai stritolando. Mormorò poco dopo il più piccolo, mentre ricambiava, imbarazzato e stupito, l'abbraccio.

Non si aspettava una tale accoglienza dal fratello maggiore.

Mentre stava morendo aveva pregato, strano a dirsi visto che non lo faceva mai, e aveva anche sperato che suo padre fosse riuscito a salvare il piccolo Wy e di conseguenza il futuro, ma non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo a lui.

Da quando si era materializzato davanti a Wyatt continuava però a chiedersi:

"Che è successo?" "L'uomo che gli stava davanti era ancora la sorgente di tutti i mali?"

"La sua missione era stata completata?"

Scusa.. è che.. non riesco a crederci. Ti ho visto morire... Ribattè Wy con voce tremante, ripensando a quanto era successo, rompendo l'abbraccio , ma continuando a toccare il fratello, quasi come pensasse potesse sparire da un momento all altro, risvegliando così Chris dal suo momento di trans.

Lo so.. c'ero anch'io. Fece allora, il più piccolo, con il suo solito tono sarcastico, guardandolo negli occhi.

Che diavolo è successo? Come puoi essere qui? Domandò successivamente confuso e con tono serio Wyatt, ossservando e studiando il ragazzo, in cerca di spiegazioni.

Non lo so...un'attimo prima stavo tipo fluttuando...potevo vedere tutti voi...sembrava come una specie di proiezione astrale invisibile. Non è stato come quando stavo per scomparire...mesi fa! in qualche modo ero ancora connesso al mio corpo...e poi ho visto una luce abbagliante... e non so.. tutto quello ricordo eri tu, poco fa, mentre urlavi ,parlando da solo e piangendo. Rispose subito dopo il giovane Halliwell, con tono calmo, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte, rimembrando ciò che poteva.

Tutti i suoi ricordi erano confusi. Non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse successo e di come potesse essere ancora lì.

Non stavo piangendo...io... avevo...uhm... è solo che - Farfugliò allora Wyatt, imbarazzato, venendo poi interrotto dal fratello minore , che disse tranquillamente:

Certo... Non preoccuparti, non ti prenderò in giro fratello..non ora almeno. Comunque credo che la missione sia stata completata

Davvero? Chiese mormorando il più grande, quasi speranzoso.

Bhè...è più una sensazione la mia...in realtà. Comunque, prima di andare dagli altri e capire che diavolo è successo, devo chiederti una cosa. Disse con tono serioso Christopher, riportando la sua attenzione su Wy, che lo stava guaradndo in modo curioso.

Spara! Esclamò allora il fratello maggiore, girandosi verso l altro che parlò piano, farfugliando imbarazzato e sincero:

Prima...quando..quando...stavo morendo , ho potuto sentire il tuo dolore. Hai tentato di salvarmi la vita...più volte. Non ti sei arreso. Perchè?

Aspetta sei serio? Tu davvero non ci arrivi..? Esclamò poi confuso e frustrato Wyatt, con gli occhi spalancati quasi come non credesse alle sue orecchie e avesse sentito delle cavolate uscire dalla bocca del fratellino, per poi aggiungere, a bassa voce, con tono ferito:

Non posso crederci menttendosi a braccia conserte, dopo essersi passato una mano fra i capelli.

Dimmelo Wyatt, ho bisogno di saperlo e di sentirlo! Commentò nuovamente Christopher, dandogli uno sguardo da cucciolo , guardandolo con gli occhi tristi e bisognosi di sapere la verità.

"Come può avermi fatto una domanda simile? " Pensò indignato il due volte beato, per poi rispondere onestamente, tentando alla fine di ricacciare le lacrime che scorgavano dai suoi occhi:

SEI MIO FRATELLO! Non potrei mai lasciarti morire, Chris. MAI. Dovresti saperlo. Mi conosci. Credo che sia lo stesso per te. Nonostante ciò che pensi..semplicemente non potrei. Tu sei la mia ..unica debolezza...sei il mio tallone d'achille.

Possiamo litigare, PROVARE ad ucciderci a vicenda...puoi allontanarmi, tradirmi, odiarmi o cercare di salvarmi... ma per quanto tu possa essere una dolorosa spina nel fianco e vorrei davvero che la smettessi di fare quello che fai soprattutto perchè non porterà a nulla, rimani sempre quel testardo, sarcastico,acido e nevrotico del mio fratellino e non potrei vivere senta di te. Il solo pensiero ...non riesco nemmeno a pensarci per quanto mi fa male.

Quindi no non ti ho ucciso..e non lo farò mai! Ho promesso di proteggerti, non ti farei mai del male...non più di quanto io abbia già fatto.

Chris , rimasto zitto.. colpito da ciò che il fratello gli aveva confidato, a quel punto si lanciò su Wyatt, che esterefatto ricambiò l'abbraccio.

Non c'era alcun dubbio. Suo fratello era tornato. Questo pensava il minore del fratelli,mentre sorrideva.

Un vero sorriso...uno di quelli rari,felici, che difficilmente si poteva vedere su di lui.

Andiamo a casa! Disse infine Wyatt, scompigliando i capelli di Chris, come faceva sempre quando erano piccoli, mentre l altro si staccava da lui.

I due si sorrisero e scomparirono un minuto dopo, fra mille lucine blu.

Direzione Casa Halliwell.

Nel frattempo , mentre Leo era rimasto con Piper e il nuovo arrivato all'interno della famiglia, le 2 sorelle Halliwell erano tornate a casa con il piccolo Wy, che era addormentato in braccio alla zia Phoebe e stavano parlando fra loro.

Phoebs tutto ok? Stai bene? Domandò Paige, preoccupata, osservando la sorella che aveva una faccia triste ,confusa e seria, mentre si guardava intorno per la casa.

è che...sai.. è strano... per un'attimo ho pensato che Chris sarebbe stato qui e sarebbe corso da noi per sapere cos' era successo e rimproverarci .. E invece... Solo ora mi sono ricordata che...bhè...non sarà più qui ed è ..molto da digerire. Non ho potuto nemmeno dirgli addio. Confessò Phoebe, sedendosi sul divano, dopo aver messo il piccolo Wy nel box.

Già... Non sembra reale... Continuo a credere che sia solo un brutto sogno, sai? Commentò poco dopo Paige, sorridendo malinconicamente, pensando a quel sarcastico e coraggioso ragazzo che era suo nipote.

Come pensi che la prenderà Piper quando scoprirà che Chris non c'è più?

Credi che Leo glielo abbia già detto? Voglio dire.. guarda come abbia reagito noi alla sua scomparsa! E nostro cognato non sta affatto bene. Hai visto la sua faccia quando ce ne stavamo andando? A malapena riusciva a guardarla e stare vicino al bambino. Disse in seguito la maggiore fra le due, preoccupata, mentre l'altra rispose con tono di voce stanco e basso:

Sinceramente non lo so! Non credo le abbia detto qualcosa o ci avrebbe chiamato. Dubito ne avesse la forza. Era così scosso. Non dimenticare ciò che ha fatto a Gideon. Dio... Vorrei davvero poter fare qualcosa...ma non ho nessuna idea e mi sento così stanca.

Puoi dirlo forte sorella! Mormorò Phoebe, sdraiandosi sul divano e coprendosi la faccia con un cuscino, venendo poi spaventata da Paige che, improvvisamente ed ad alta voce,posandosi una mano alla bocca, esclamò, guardando la sorella con occhi spalancati:

Oh No.. Ho dimenticato Wyatt!

Ma che dici? ...è qui. Ribattè l'altra donna,confusa, rimettendosi seduta, inicando il box con dentro il bambino.

No. Non il piccolo. il grande Wyatt. Tu non l'hai visto quando Chris è morto...

Lo sguardo sul suo viso. Ho avuto paura per lui. Era terrorizzato...triste,solo. Se n'è andato all'improvviso..Si sente responsabile. Spiegò allora Paige con tono serioso.

Wyatt! Wyatt! Vieni subito qui! Urlarono contemporaneamente le due donne, in preda alla preoccupazione, guardando in alto, aspettando l'arrivo del giovane.

Avevano già perso un nipote, non avrebbero permesso che succedesse qualcosa anche all altro.

Oh no.. Credi possa aver fatto qualcosa di stupido? Domandò Phoebe alla donna di fronte a lei, vedendo che il ragazzo non si era presentato.

Bhè.. Non sarebbe un' Halliwell se non lo facesse! Fù la risposta secca di Paige, che le diede uno sguardo significativo ed esaustivo.

Allora... Che ne dici se chiamiamo Wyatt con l'incantesimo per trovare una strega perduta e poi tu ti fai una doccia, mentre io cucino qualcosa da mangiare? Chiese successivamente Phoebe, mentre si alzava, muovendosi verso le scale.

Uhm...sono d'accordo su tutto tranne l'ultima cosa. Al massimo possiamo ordinare cinese...ma devo dire che non ho molto appetito stasera. Comunque stavo pensando..

riguardo a Piper. Forse dovremmo aspettare che ritorni a casa dopodomani prima di parlarle.. non credi? Non mi sembra giusto far parlare solo Leo con lei.

Magari stare qui, tutti insieme, la aiuterà. Disse invece Paige, pensando al loro dialogo precedente, seguendo la sorella, dopo aver posto, usando i suoi poteri, i cristalli intorno al piccolo Wyatt, circondandolo.

La minaccia Gideon non c'era più, ma era meglio essere sicuri.

Non lo so Paige. Voglio dire.. se fosse successo qualcosa al mio figlio venuto dal futuro io vorrei saperlo..e subito. Aspettare potrebbe essere peggio..e poi è Piper.

Quanto pensi potremmo riuscire a tenerglielo segreto? Disse la sorella maggiore, pensierosa, entrando in soffitta, mentre qualcuno che era appena orbitato dietro di loro aveva chiesto:

Tenere segreto cosa?

Chris aveva sentito le ultime parole della zia ed era così intervenuto, senza pensare al fatto che in teoria, lui era morto per loro e poteva scioccarle.

Ora le donne lo stavano giustamente fissando come se fosse una specie di alieno o un fantasma.

Hei ziette. Che c'è? Sembra che abbiate visto un fantasma. Commentò Wyatt, sorridendo alla reazione delle due, per poi scambiarsi un'occhiata veloce con suo fratello.

Chris! Sussurrarono le due in coro, avvicinandosi ,incerte, al ragazzo per toccarlo.

Sei davvero tu? Chiese la zia Phoebe, accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia per poi fermarsi ripensando che al nipote non piaceva molto essere toccato.

Lui , invece, non si spostò, fece un mezzo sorriso, come a dire che gli stava bene e la cosa non lo disturbava e tranquillamente rispose:

Sì sono io!

Ma come è possibile? Ti ho visto morire! Ribattè a quel punto Paige, proprio come poco tempo prima l altro suo nipote, che la guardò per poi scrollare le spalle in contemporanea insieme a Chris.

Te l'avevo detto che non poteva essere morto davvero! Mormorò in seguito Phoebe, guardando seria la sorella, mentre dava una leggera stretta al giovane, rilassandosi.

Paige non fece in tempo a commentare ,poichè qualcun altro era arrivato...di corsa dall'ospedale... Leo.

Ragazze.. Potrà sembravi strano e folle, ma vi giuro che mi è sembrato di sentire.. CHRIS! Oh mio dio...sei vivo! Lo sapevo. Lo sentivo. Disse l'uomo tutto d'un fiato, urlando il nome del figlio appena realizzato che era davvero lì e non era stata una sua impressione aver percepito la sua essenza, avvicinandosi a lui per poi abbracciarlo stretto, nello stesso modo di Wyatt.

Hei papà! Riuscì a dire Christopher,ad abbraccio concluso, facendo sorridere e quasi piangere di gioia, suo padre per la parola usata.

Grazie di averci salvato! Mormorò il giovane,serio, guardandolo negli occhi, così simili ai suoi.

Leo non poteva credere di riavere Chris lì con lui e non poteva far altro che sorridere.

Era davvero felice.

Quando vuoi figliolo! Rispose immediatamente l'uomo.

Leo! Hai lasciato Piper da sola? Chiese a quel punto Phoebe, attirando l'attenzione dell'anziano, che disse, in tono apologetico,imbarazzato:

Bhè..io dovevo venire qui..sai per..vedere se c'avevo visto giusto...

Lei dormiva e il bambino era con l'infermiera, ma ora torno lì...tranquilla.

Non preoccuparti. Piper sta bene...Ci chiamerà in caso di necessità. é tardi..

e credo che tutti noi abbiamo decisamente bisogno di riposare... Affermò sincera e con tono calmo la donna, accennando un sorriso verso il cognato,per poi osservare i giovani fratelli.

E mangiare. Aggiunse Paige, sorridendo teneramente alla sorella, sentendo il suo stomaco fare rumore.

Bene..ma ... chi cucina? Chiese a quel punto Leo.. sottoponendo la questione alle Halliwell. Nessuna di loro era in grado di cucinare , si sapeva.

Io un'idea ce l'avrei! Disse a quel punto Phoebe , girandosi a guardare Chris.

 **PARTE 3**

 **10 .00 a. m.**

Quella mattina gli abitanti di villa Halliwell si erano alzati più tardi del solito, troppo stanchi dopo la giornata precedente.

Tutti tranne Chris, ovviamente, che era in piedi già da un paio d'ore cercando di capire come avesse fatto a tornare indietro dalla morte e se fosse finalmente tutto apposto nel suo futuro. Aveva anche preso una decisione. Era giunto il momento di tornare a casa.

Aveva nel frattempo anche avuto l'occasione di scambiare quattro chiacchere col padre, prima che lui andasse a trovare sua madre in ospedale; l'unica non al corrente di tutto ciò che era successo il giorno prima.

Leo era ,subito dopo la chiacchierata col figlio, orbitato da Piper e il piccolo per controllarli, poi si era diretto lassù per parlare con gli anziani della faccenda "Gideon" e del suo presunto abbandono.

Lui aveva ucciso un'anziano , nonostante quello fosse cattivo, e dubitava l'avrebbe passata liscia per quello. Tutto ciò che gli importava però era aver finalmente dato un pò di pace alla sua famiglia, famiglia di cui doveva e voleva occuparsi.

L'uomo era quindi ormai più che convinto di non volere la posizione di anziano e di dover tornare a casa.

Sorgi e Splendi San Francisco. è l'inizio di un nuovo giorno. Questa canzone è tutta per voi Disse lo speaker radiofonico, mentre le sorelle Halliwell, in pigiama, entravano in cucina, dove trovarono il loro nipote minore intendo a fare il caffè, mentre in sottofondo potevano sentire " It's a beautiful day "provenire dalla radio.

Buongiorno! Dissero le due in coro,sorridendo verso il giovane, che era di spalle e poco dopo si girò, ricambiando il sorriso e il saluto mattutino.

Un paio di minuti dopo fece la sua comparsa anche Wyatt, stranamente già vestito, almeno secondo Chris ; con il piccolo Wy al seguito, che invece orbitò accanto al fratello, appena entrati in cucina.

Già sveglio eh? Le vecchie abitudini non cambiano mai vedo. Disse il grande Wy sorridendo, guardando il fratello che stava prendendo il suo mini in braccio per dargli da mangiare.

No. Sei tu che sei troppo pigro per alzarti dal letto prima delle 11 ! Ribattè il giovane, con un sorrisetto straffotente, posando suo fratello sulla sedia, scompigliandogli i capelli affettuosamente.

Sono le 10! Comunque ho fatto fatica ad addormentarmi... ieri è stata una giornata pesante! Commentò allora il più grande,offeso, giustificandosi.

A chi lo dici. Io sono morto! Esclamò a quel punto Chris.

Già Mormorò l altro a bassa voce, guardando il fratello tristemente ripensando a quando lo aveva visto morire.

A proposito.. Esclamarono contemporaneamente le 2 sorelle,che stavano prendendo il caffè,assistendo ,in disparte ,al loro battibecco.

In quel momento un telefono squillò, interrompendo la conversazione.

Era quello di Phoebe.

Piper? é tutto ok? Che cosa? Di già? Ma sei sicura? Chiese ad alta voce ,con tono preoccupato la donna, mentre sentiva la sorella quasi urlarle contro, impazientemente:

Fatemi uscire di qui o dovrete crescere voi i miei figli al posto mio ,perchè io finirò in carcere o in manicomio se resto qui un altro giorno ! Non ce la faccio più.

Ma.. Fece per dire Phoebe, prima che la sorella maggiore interrompesse la telefonata,non dandogli il tempo di risponderle.

Era Piper! Spiegò poi Phoebs, esterefatta, guardando le persone davanti a lei.

L'ho riconosciuta.. dalle urla! Commentò Wyatt,sorridendo,guardando verso il fratello che appresensivo chiese:

Tutto bene?

La zia rispose dicendo:

Vuole uscire dall'ospedale! Ma... Chi vuole andare a prenderla?

Non guardare me! Chiama Leo! Risposero contemporaneamente Paige ,Wyatt e Chris.

Bhè...è tardi! Io vado a vestirmi e poi corro a lavoro! Fate vobis! Disse successivamente Phoebe, gesticolando, avviandosi verso le scale, lasciando la cucina e gli altri 3 a bocca aperti e incerti nel da farsi.

Wy devo dirti una cosa! Ho pensato molto stamattina e- Fece poi Chris, mentre anche Paige usciva dalla cucina, chiamando a gran voce Leo.

Uhm. La cosa non mi piace affatto! Non è mai un buon segno. Rispose Wy, dando uno sguardo serio al fratellino, che lo guardò minaccioso per poi dire:

Simpatico! è una cosa seria Wyatt. Ho deciso di tornare a casa. Dobbiamo scoprire se il futuro è cambiato. Da qui non è possibile farlo.

Bhè.. per una volta siamo d'accordo su qualcosa..ma ammetto che mi stava piacendo stare qui! Commentò il più grande, sorridendo.

Piace anche a me..specie per...sai - Farfugliò il più piccolo, imbarazzato.

La mamma! Lo interruppe il fratello maggiore, ricambiando lo sguardo triste di Chris, che fece solo un cenno affermativo prima di riprendere la parola e dire:

Non è giusto per noi stare qui ..Potremmo aver cambiato delle cose ed io ero venuto per una sola missione. Ho cercato di essere il più cauto possibile, ma ammetto di essere preoccupato. Sussurrò il giovane Haliwell,accigliato, guardando il fratello maggiore ,che disse col sorriso sulle labbra:

Non ne dubito fratellino! Bene. Allora si parte. Quando?

Direi dopo pranzo! Rispose il giovane, sicuro, mentre usciva dalla stanza, con Wyatt accanto.

Ok. Ho solo una domanda! Disse poi Wy, fermandosi improvvisamente, guardando il fratello, quasi spaventato.

Spara! Esclamò Chris, girandosi verso di lui, incuriosito.

Chi lo dirà alla mamma? Chiese ancora il più grande, causando la mancanza di respiro dell altro che era rimasto a bocca aperta.

Lui non c'aveva ancora pensato. Come avrebbe reagito Piper, alla loro partenza ?

 **Intanto in ospedale,poco dopo**

Dovevo immaginare che avrebbero mandato te! Di sicuro sei il mezzo più veloce per uscire da qui! Stai bene? Fece Piper tutto d'un fiato,vedendo il suo "ex" ,comparso dinanzi a lei, che aveva una faccia strana.

Molti erano i pensieri che affollavano la mente dell'uomo in quel momento, ma pensò che nno fosse il caso di preoccupare la donna.

Chi io? Certo!è tutto apposto. Andiamo Disse Leo, riprendendosi dal momento di trans, dandole un sorrido rassicurante, mentre le prendeva la mano per poi orbitare, mentre la donna diceva,prima di scomparire fra le lucine blu:

Andiamo! Grazie a Dio!

 **CASA HALLIWELL**

Non sei curioso di vedere baby Christopher? Ero troppo piccolo per ricordarmi di te e purtroppo ci sono pochissime foto di noi da bambini, specie le tue! Disse all'improvviso il ragazzo, mentre finivano di mettere apposto la nursery del bambino,prima dell'arrivo della loro madre.

Comunque ...sinceramente no. Anzi..mi fa strano vedermi così! Rispose il giovane, guardando Wy ,mentre davanti a loro in quel momento si stavano materializzando i coniugi Wyatt.

Ciao mamma! Bentornata ! Leo. Salutò il più grande ,entrambi i suoi genitori, con un sorriso smagliante, mentre Chris li guardava, con aria colpevole, senza dire una parola.

Dobbiamo dirvi una cosa! Fece Wyatt, deciso e sicuro di sè, osservando Leo e Piper che disse , immediatamente preoccupata:

Oh no! Che è successo? Cosa avete combinato?

Hei...ma come sei malfidata mammina cara. Non è niente di grave...è che io e Chris abbiamo parlato e.. Iniziò Wy, facendo una smorfia, scherzando poi per alleviare la tensione, mentre Chris trovava il coraggio di continuare la frase del fratello ,dicendo:

Abbiamo deciso di tornare a casa!

Oh! Fù l'unica risposta della donna, guardando i suoi due figli a bocca aperta.

Ma siete sicuri? Ancora non sappiamo come sei- Fece Leo, rivolgendosi al figlio minore, ripensando al suo ritorno dalla morte, che era ancora un mistero, per poi fermarsi, ricordando che Piper non ne era a conoscenza.

Uhm? Disse infatti la donna, immediatamente accigliata e curiosa.

Niente! Risposero all'unisono Leo e Chris,agitando le mani, mentre Wy stava evitando il contatto visivo con la donna.

Non era mai stato molto bravo a mentire o mantenere i segreti..era molto simile a Phoebe in questo.

Voi tre mi state nascondendo qualcosa! Disse seria Piper, osservando le strane reazioni dei 3 uomini, ma quando stava per chiedere qualcosa, suo figlio maggiore,cercando di spostare l'attenzione, disse, avvicinandosi al bambino:

Oh...ma quanto sei carino! Chris vieni a vedere!Non è dolce?Gurda mi sta sorridendo.

Wy! Lo richiamò il ragazzo,frustrato,ma divertito allo stesso tempo.

Che c'è? Rispose il suo fratellone guardandolo con un'espressione buffa, mentre continuava a far ridere il bambino ,che invece stava per cominciare a piangere.

Vedi? Non mi stavi simpatico neanche da piccolo! Esclamò Christopher, mettendosi a braccia conserte,mentre il fratello maggiore gli fece la linguaccia e poi disse sicuro:

Non piange a causa mia, vero mamma? Ha solo fame! mettendo il broncio.

Il piccolo Wyatt, che era arrivato insieme ai genitori, ma era stato buono e in silenzio fino a quel momento, si fece avanti, avvicinandosi al fratellino e guardando in malo modo se stesso,per averlo fatto piangere.

Uhm... qualcuno qui è iperprotettivo! Mormorò la strega, guardando il comportamento del piccolo Wyatt e sorridendo guardando il grande.

Non capiva cosa fosse successo ma credeva che Wyatt ora fosse buono,lo percepiva.

Non correva più pericoli, almeno per il momento...Ma che fine aveva fatto allora Gideon?

Di cosa stavano parlando i ragazzi prima?

Tutti erano misteriosi,ma sembravano più calmi rispetto al giorno precedente.

Sapeva che era successo qualcosa, se lo sentiva, ma nessuno aveva detto nulla al riguardo. Avevano sicuramente delle spiegazioni da dare.

Tornate a casa verso mezzogiorno passato, Paige e Phoebe vennero avvisate dell'imminente ritorno nel loro tempo , dei loro nipoti.

C'erano rimaste male ovviamente, non se lo aspettavano... proprio ora che si erano abituate ,soprattutto alla presenza di Chris, ma era giusto così.

Detesto il fatto che stia andando via. Sussurrò Phoebe, guardando tristemente sua sorella, mentre scendevano le scale.

Anch'io. Mi mancherà molto.. Rispose l'altra, anch'ella con sguardo triste, per poi dire sincera , sorridendo:

C'è un lato positivo nel fatto che se ne và però!

E cioè ? Domandò la maggiore delle due, curiosa.

Non dovremmo più dare la caccia a tutti i demoni che vuole farci uccidere! Un pò di riposo è d'obbligo! Affermò Paige, decisa e sicura di sè, mettendosi a braccia conserte,sorridendo.

Quel ragazzo è troppo ossessivo! Mormorò a quel punto Phoebe, dando ragione alla sorella, ricambiando il sorriso.

In quel momento sentendo il commento su di lui, Chris interruppe la loro conversazione dicendo a voce alta, guardandole di traverso:

Io non sono ossessivo...E poi.. se lo fossi, me ne fareste una colpa? Non avete idea di ciò che ho fatto e visto negli ultimi anni... E per la cronaca, semmai io penso intensamente.

Che c'è mamma? perchè ridi? Disse poi il giovane, vedendo l'espressione di sua madre, che gli si avvicinò, dopo averlo osservato bene.

Niente... è solo che , mi hai ricordato tua zia Prue.. Disse Piper, guardando il figlio minore con affetto, mentre gli accarezzava la guancia e gli dava una pacca sulla spalla.

Apparve Leo, improvvisamente, con una scorta di pannolini,accanto al piccolo Christopher, che sonnecchiava tranquillo.

Bene! Ora che anche tu sei qui, siamo tutti. Quindi.. Chi vuole dirmi che diavolo è successo? Se ne uscì Piper, irritata, mentre osservava quasi furiosa i presenti.

Piper noi- Iniziò Phoebe , mentre Leo e Paige dissero contemporaneamente:

Di che stai parlando?

Non insultate la mia intelligenza per favore. Non sono stupida! So che qualcosa è accaduto e non me l'avete detto. Quindi ora pretendo di sapere la verità. Disse la donna, alzando il tono di voce, seria, mettendosi a braccia conserte,guardando tutti minacciosa.

Prima che qualcuno potesse parlare però, la stanza tremò e in mezzo alla sala apparve un uomo, che non era un' anziano.. era simile all' ANGELO DEL DESTINO!

Urlarono all'unisono le 3 streghe, arrivando tutte alla stessa conclusione, ripensando alla prima ed unica volta in cui ne avevano visto uno, quasi 3 anni prima.

Salve! Vedo che avete già capito chi, o meglio cosa sono. Fece l'angelo,guardandosi attorno , per poi focalizzarsi su Chris e infine su Piper, che rispose:

GIà..ma quello che vorrei sapere io è -

Tu ...e gli altri, volete delle risposte..io posso darvene qualcuna! la interruppe l'anziano, facendola restare a bocca aperta e seccata.

Dunque.. Io direi che è il caso di raccontare a Piper cosa è successo ieri , prima di darti la risposta che cerchi! Se ne uscì l'uomo, guardando direttamente Chris.

Piper osservò lo scambio di sguardi , curiosa e preoccupata.

Mamma... la notizia principale è che... ieri sono morto! Esclamò Chris, rivolgendosi alla madre,con tono calmo.

Scusami, CHE COSA? Gridò invece la madre sconvolta, guardando il figlio minore ,che scrollò le spalle ,per poi spiegare, cercando di placare l'ira della donna:

Gideon mi ha pugnalato mentre cercavo di proteggere Wyatt.

Oh mio Dio! Sussurrò Piper, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocc, avvicinandosi in seguito al ragazzo, per abbracciarlo.

Si sentiva così in colpa. Nessuno le aveva detto nulla di ciò che era successo.

Il suo bambino era morto e lei ne era stata all'oscuro,per non parlare del fatto che si sentì impotente e una cattiva madre.

Ma sto bene... Cioè..ieri non tanto..ma poi sono tornato in vta..non so nemmeno io come e perchè..ma- Continuò il giovane,farfugliando, per poi venire interrotto dal commento della madre.

Grazie a Dio!

Grazie a me ,in realtà! Parlò allora l'angelo ,guardando Chris:

Sono stato io a riportarti indietro,ma devo chiarire che non eri propriamente morto..anche se ti è sembrato così. Non lo ricordi ,ma ci siamo incontrati brevemente.

Ti ho salvato appena in tempo. C'è mancato davvero poco però.

Decisamente! Mormorò Wyatt, avvicinandosi , inconsciamente, al fratello.

E so che ti stai chiedendo il perchè ma soprattutto se la missione è stata completata e posso affermare con piacere che ci sei riuscito. Il mondo, il futuro è cambiato ..grazie a te, a voi! Continuò l'uomo, sorridendo.

Ma perchè mi avete riportato in vita.. voglio dire...salvato? Domandò curioso il giovane Halliwell, non riuscendo a capire il senso del suo ritorno.

Ho avuto una visione su di te, qualche mese fa! Non c'erano molti elementi.. però si vedeva chiaramente qualche frammento della tua morte. Di solito resto in disparte in queste cose, ma stavolta ho voluto parlarne prima con gli anziani e dare la mia opinione.

Avevo un presentimento.. che poi si è rivelato corretto... infatti qualche giorno fa ho avuto una nuova visione su di te. Hai salvato il futuro Chris.

Sei stato tu , con il tuo sacrificio, a salvare ...il mondo.

La tua morte era necessaria affinchè si verificasse il cambiamento.

é stata la spinta per Leo di eliminare la minaccia e salvare Wyatt e grazie alla situazione abbiamo anche potuto vedere la vera natura di tuo fratello. Gli anziani hanno potuto rendersi conto che avevi ragione tu. Non era malvagio...non il vero Wyatt.

Tu sei venuto dal futuro per risolvere il problema. Non sarebbe successo nulla senza di te.

E poi non era la morte il tuo destino, non ancora almeno; quindi ho voluto dare alla storia un finale diverso rispetto a quello che io avevo previsto.

Anche gli anziani,dopo qualche perplessità, sono arrivati alla conclusione che non era giusto lasciarti morire,non dopo tutto quello che avevi passato, fatto e sacrificato.

In fondo il tuo ferimento in battaglia era anche colpa loro ,non avendo capito ciò che tramava Gideon. L'unico modo per fare ammenda ,secondo loro, è stato riportarti indietro per farsì che tu potessi vedere il cambiamento che hai aiutato a creare.

Abbiamo allora deciso di tenersi nascosto ai loro occhi e di portarti nel limbo,per poi curarti. Devo dire che la ferita era davvero brutta. c'è voluto un pò per farti tornare. Spiegò alla fine l'angelo,lasciando tutti, Chris in primis, esterefatti e stupiti, soprattutto del comportamento degli anziani.

Il mio bambino è un'eroe! Esclamò a quel punto Piper, guardando il figlio minore con gli occhi lucidi e affetto,cercando di evitare di pensare al fatto che poteva non esserci stato accanto a lei ,in quel momento.

Siamo fieri di te! Disse successivamente Leo,dandogli una pacca sulle spalle, mentre Phoebe e Paige guardavano il giovane,sorridendo anch'esse orgogliose.

Chris,d'altra parte,non essendo abituato a tutte quelle moine da parte della sua famiglia,si girò verso Wyatt,sapendo che lui avrebbe capito il suo disagio.

Nel frattempo l'angelo del destino, dopo avergli dato un'occhiata, prima di lasciarli disse:

Bhè.. Ora che vi ho dato qualche spiegazione,posso andare! Sono davvero felice che sia finita diversamente.

Grazie! Mormorò Chris, guardandolo serio.

Grazie a te! Fu l'ultima cosa detta dall'uomo prima di sparire all'improvviso.

Bhè.. Direi che abbiamo avuto le risposte che stavamo cercando! Se ne uscì in seguito la maggiore delle Halliwell.

Già! Mormorarono Phoebe ,Paige e Chris in contemporanea.

Quindi Gideon è davvero andato?Per sempre? Chiese nervosamente la donna, guardandosi intorno per poi soffermarsi sul suo "ex".

Sì! Rispose sicuro e determinato Leo, con sguardo duro e fermo.

Nessun pericolo che minaccia mio figlio maggiore? Domandò ancora la Halliwell, con tono preoccupato, mettendosi le braccia sui fianchi.

Non più.. Bhè, non ora diciamo. Rispose Wyatt,dandole un sorriso rassicurante.

 **Un'ora dopo**

Era giunto il momento della partenza dei due fratelli

Ora puoi tornare nel bellissimo e pacifico futuro che hai contribuito a creare!

Mi mancherai davvero! Disse la sorella di mezzo, iniziando il giro dei saluti,abbracciando il ragazzo che ricambiando l'abbraccio le sussurrò:

Mi mancherai anche tu, zia Phoebe!

Poi fu il turno di Paige che se ne uscì ,cercando di smorzare la tensione e la tristezza del momento, dicendo:

Ahhh...Io odio gli addii!

Lo so, zia Paige! Disse il giovane con il sorriso sulle labbra, abbracciandola brevemente,mentre nel frattempo l'altra Halliwell stava salutando Wyatt, che a sua volta aveva già salutato suo padre, con un cenno e quasi un sorriso, dopo aver disegnato la triscele sulla parete.

Io..uhm.. Non sono pronta a dirti.. addio Sussurrò Piper,guardando con affetto e anche tanto orgoglio suo figlio minore per poi abbracciarlo stretto.

Il ragazzo, assaporò quel momento,terrorizzato dal fatto che nel suo futuro la donna non ci sarebbe stata.

Wyatt salutò Paige e poi aspettò che l'abbraccio fra madre e figlio terminasse per poter salutare anche lui Piper.

Non devi dirlo.. Ci rivedremo presto mamma. Anzi...sono proprio lì! Disse invece Chris, guardando verso il mini sè, sorridendo.

Non sarà la stessa cosa! Ribattè lei, a bassa voce, osservando il piccolo e poi il grande,mentre il figlio diceva tristemente:

Lo so!

Mi mancherai così tanto! Disse ancora la donna,stringendosi nuovamente al ragazzo.

Anche tu,mamma! Anche tu! Mormorò lui,respirando il suo profumo,mentre la stringeva forte,probabilmente per l'ultima volta.

Grazie per essere venuto! Ti voglio bene! Mormorò lei, accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia.

Ti voglio tanto bene ,mamma! Esclamò lui, sincero,sorridendo alla donna che dopo averlo guardato, si diresse verso il figlio maggiore,quasi con tono di rimprovero, ma divertito allo stesso tempo:

E tu! Mi raccomando... non metterti nei guai e bada a tuo fratello!

Sempre! Lo prometto Rispose lui, onestamente,ricambiando il sorriso.

Ti voglio bene tesoro! Sussurrò lei,abbracciando Wy che dolcemente le disse:

Anch'io mamma! ricambiando la stretta.

Hei,ragazzino! Prenditi cura del tuo fratellino, okay? Esclamò a quel punto Wy, guardando il mini sè.

Nel frattempo Leo e Chris si stavano salutando con una stretta di mano, ma i loro occhi stavano comunicando silenziosamente.

Ciao... Chris... Mormorò il piccolo Wyatt, a fatica, mentre guardava il fratello andare via.

Il grande Wyatt stava tenendo ben stretto il braccio di Chris, come per proteggerlo e non farlo allontanare da lui.

I due salutarono ancora una volta la loro famiglia e poi prnunciarono l'incantesimo che avevano scritto.

 _ **" La missione è riuscita**_

 _ **il futuro è cambiato**_

 _ **riportateci dove apparteniamo  
nel nostro tempo e spazio."**_

 **23 ANNI DOPO**

 **Casa Halliwell**

 **ore 4 e 45**

Chris! Chris! Noooooooooo Urlò Wyatt, svegliandosi ,aprendo gli occhi di scatto, sedendosi sul letto,con una mano sul cuore.

Aveva fatto ancora quel sogno. Ogni anno era la stessa storia.

Wyatt, tutto okay? Disse Christopher, che preoccupato per le urla si era alzato per andare a controllare il suo fratellone.

Sì...è stato solo un incubo! Rispose cercando di sembrare tranquillo e non dare un altro pensiero al fratello , che aveva anche troppo a cui pensare al momento, a causa della sua laurea , il nuovo lavoro, i compiti di angelo bianco e i casini con la ragazza di turno.

Per non parlare del demone che li perseguitava ormai da mesi e la loro sorellina diciottenne Melinda, che sembrava aver ripreso l'aria ribelle della zia Phoebe.

Cosa stavi sognando? Domandò Chris,non bevendosela avviciandosi alla porta del giovane, parlando a bassa voce,per paura di svegliare la sorellina,che credevano addormentata,nella stanza accanto.

Niente... Sussurrò il fratello maggiore, evitando il contatto visivo, cosa che Chris sapeva bene, faceva sempre quando si vergognava o mentiva.

Wy! Esclamò Chris, quasi con tono di rimprovero,alzando il tono di voce di poco, guardandolo in quel modo così simile alla loro madre quando si arrabbiava.

Non preoccuparti,okay ? E comunque non è compito tuo dover badare a me..semmai è il contrario! Ribattè il ragazzo, alzandosi in piedi per poi andare in bagno.

Era tutto sudato.

Davvero..è tutto okay! Parlò ancora Wyatt, con tono più convincente stavolta.

Non aveva voglia di parlarne.

Scusa se non riesco a crederci! Pensi che io sia stupido? Ti conosco.. So che c'è qualcosa che non va, lo sento. Disse però il fratello, guardandolo in malo modo, mettendosi a braccia conserte.

Chris ... il suo nome uscì come una supplica.

Non dirmi Chris e guardarmi in faccia quando ti parlo. Dimmi la verità. Sono tuo fratello, dannazione!

Ora il minore dei due fratelli , era davvero arrabbiato.

Odiava essere preso in giro e voleva avere un rapporto sincero con la sua famiglia, in primis con suo fratello, quindi doveva sapere se c'era qualche problema.,specie se in qualche modo riguardava lui. Era l'unico modo per risolverlo.

Tu sai che io non ti farei mai del male vero? Se ne uscì al'improvviso il fratello maggiore, insicuro, guardando l altro, con affetto ,ma anche con un pò di timore.

Certo che lo so Wy... Che succede? Cosa hai visto? Affermò Chris, facendo delle domande ,per scoprire la verità.

Wyatt ,in quel momento, inaspettamente abbracciò Chris, dicendogli:

Ti voglio bene fratellino.

Da quando sei così sentimentale? Gli chiese allora il fratello, alzando il sopracciglio destro ,scorcertato.

Ahah , Idiota. Rispose Wyatt,sorridendo, tirando uno scappelotto a Chris,che di rimando mormorò:

Cretino

Stavi sognando la mia morte ,vero? Disse poi improvvisamente serio, guardando intensamente il fratello, Christopher, che vedendo Wy uscire dal bagno, fermarsi e spalancare la bocca e gli occhi dalla sorpresa, spiegò:

Ti ho sentito urlare il mio nome... e poi ,correggimi se sbaglio, ma fai questo sogno ogni anno tutti gli anni, in questo giorno. Sarà una sensazione...ma penso tu stessi avendo un incubo sull altro me..quello dell'altra linea temporale voglio dire.

Quel giorno... quando...quando sei morto... bhè... lo sai anche tu cosa è successo!

Dio, ti ho quasi perso Chris. Ho potuto sentire tutto quello che l altro me provava.

è stato un miracolo che tu sia tornato. Guardando quelle scene , ho promesso a me stesso che non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di portarti via da me o fatto del male e che ti avrei protetto a costo della vita. Sei il mio fratellino e non so davvero cosa farei senza di te! Confessò onestamente il ragazzo, seduto sul letto, mentre osservava il fratello minore con gli occhi lucidi e uno sguardo triste.

E non dovrai mai scoprirlo, per tua fortuna. Tu sai che io provo lo stesso per te e che non mi perderai mai ,vero? Sei bloccato con me per i prossimi 60 anni ,almeno! Quello che è successo nell'altra linea temporale non riaccadrà più. E poi... Wy tu sei l'essere di luce più buono che conosco. Rispose il giovane, sorridendogli e scherzando, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.,per poi girarsi per andarsene,immaginando che il fratello stesse meglio.

Grazie! Bhè..Ora torno a dormire, non sono neanche le 4 del mattino! Mi dispiace averti svegliato! Affermò successivamente il maggiore fra i due, in tono apologetico.

Wyatt ? Lo richiamò il fratello prima di tornarsene anche lui in camera.

Uhm? Fece l altro, calmo.

Ti voglio bene anch'io.. Mormorò il minore dei fratelli Halliwell, prima di dirigersi in camera sua.

Il ragazzo però si fermò su i suoi passi, quando vide sua sorella, che non doveva essere sveglia a quell'ora e vestita in quel modo, davanti a lui,tutta pimpante.

Fratellone stai piangendo? Che è successo? Rebekah ti ha lasciato di nuovo? Ahhaha..

Hei, è tutto okay! Puoi farti vedere un pò non ti rende meno uomo.

E poi lo so che hai un lato dolce e buono anche tu, in fondo. Se ne uscì così dicendo, sorridendo Melinda, terza figlia di Piper e Leo, che stava rientrando in quel momento, mentre i suoi fratelli credevano fosse a letto da un pezzo.

Sto bene Melinda, non sto piangendo! Piantala di dire cavolate,per favore!

Disse il ragazzo, serio, guardando la sua sorellina di traverso, che invece gli rispose:

D'accordo d'accordo,ho capito, ma non c'è bisogno di essere così rude!

Tu piuttosto. Sei appena tornata o sei fin troppo mattiniera oggi? Chiese il maggiore dei 3,con too autorevole, guardandola storto.

Wyatt,non essere iperprotettivo! Non è tardi. Rispose immediatamente la ragazza, metendosi sulla difensiva, appoggiandosi alla parete.

Non sono iperprotettivo! Sbottò Wy, mettendosi a braccia conserte, mentre la squadrava da capo a piedi, irritato e accigliato.

Chris e Mel lo guardarono a qel punto , come per dire "Seriamente?" e poi si sorrisero a vicenda, dirigendosi ognuno nella propria stanza.

Scemi! Borbottò il più grande, per poi richiamare suo fratello, che si fermò e si girò a guardarlo dopo averlo sentito dire:

Hei Christopher!

Uhm? Fece Chris, proprio come lui poco prima.

Buon compleanno! Parlò il ragazzo, con tono dolce, un pò più sereno grazie alla conversazione avuta col fratello, dopo aver guardato l'orario.

Chris gli sorride per poi entrare ,quasi in contemporanea con Melinda e Wyatt ,ognuno in camera propria.

Quello sarebbe stato un giorno di festa. Non potevano esserci problemi o brutti pensieri.

Tutta la famiglia sarebbe stata lì...anche chi non c'era più da anni.

Tutti insieme per festeggiare un angelo bianco, una strega, un figlio, un fratello, un'eroe... CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL. Colui che ,anche se in un altro tempo, aveva cambiato il futuro.


End file.
